Hidden Intent
by MrSparkz
Summary: Dipper Pines; still distraught by the murder of his twin sister Mabel Pines, suddenly meets Pacifica. A Succubus from Hell who strikes a deal with him on how he can find out who killed his sister. CandyxDipper for the plot PacificaxDipper for Canon...
1. Chapter 1

**Before people read this, I would like to point out many things:**

 **As you can see, this story is written and posted completely unedited, so expect mistakes and grammar issues, but if it becomes that much of a problem. Feel free to call me out on it. DipperxPacifica**

"Sir would you like to order, you're wasting my time."

The female bartender snapped her fingers directly at his face.

"Oh! Yes please. Sorry about that. I'll have plain drinking water" Dipper awkwardly said.

The bartender gave Dipper a rather peculiar look. "So you came to this bar to sit alone and stare at people and order plain boring water. Not the usual thing attractive guys do on a Saturday night," She winked.

Attractive? Dipper Pines didn't really think of himself as attractive. She wasn't the first to think so either, he was in his early 20's and had a very strong jaw... okay maybe he was good looking, but it was it too obvious that he had been spending all his time looking at everyone who entered his gaze of sight.

"Can't be hammered, for moral reasons."

The bartender smiled, nodding in agreement. She went to the kitchen and returned with fresh cold water with two ice cubes and a straw lodged in there.

Unknown to a lot of spectators. Dipper was already at work, the mayor of Oregon admired his passion for solving mysteries and never giving up to finding the perpetrator. Gave him a leadership role in investigating the disappearances of young girl ages 19-21, all of whom were described as social and very beautiful.

Mr. Steve Mickman was a well known wealthy entrepreneur who owned the bar. Unfortunately for Dipper who was collaborating with the the rest of the Portland P.D getting these kind of guys locked in jail cells seemed impossible due to them having a dozen or more lawyers on their side, willing to give up their lives for their defendant for 50,000 dollars as a paycheck.

He took a sip of his water and looked at the hall filled with people laughing and dancing, and having a great time.

All of which Dipper has not experienced in such a long time.

Above the dance full full of cheerful people, Dipper noticed something leaning over the rail, it was the owner Steven, scanning the dance floor. Dipper had been convinced that they were both searching for the same target, but for very different reasons.

There were a surplus of women on the dance floor, though most of them didn't stand out as models like the vanished women. All of them seemed to have a boyfriend, probably soon to be married.

Then all of a sudden Dipper saw her.

A women of unique beauty danced in the middle of the club, moving her hips in a seductive fashion while her yellow as light hair swayed with every motion. Her purple cocktail dress barely covered her upper thighs, and also managed to show off her curves. The front of the dress was deeply V-necked to display her luscious breasts in all their glory. Her legs were long and toned, how was she able to dance with those heels on? It was a mystery to Dipper, but she did so with grace and beauty.

She was gracefully personified.

Dipper noticed that no one accompanied her while she was dancing but shrugged it off, for a brief moment while lost in awe of this women, her eyes made contact with Dipper's. He was mesmerized by her lips and sexy smile. However, he swore that her blue eyes turned red.

In a ridiculous way to stop his staring, he looked away and looked up towards Steve, who must have noticed the young women way before he did, Steve motioned for one of his security guards and told him something while pointing at the women in the sexy dark purple dress. Dipper watched intently as the bouncer made his way down the stairs and through the crowd to her. She accompanied him back through the crowd and up the stairs to the suspicious owner. Steve greeted her with a kiss on the hand as they disappeared from Dipper's view.

This was it. He knew this was it, it was his chance. He would wait for her to come back from the balcony, and if she didn't he would have to rush up the stairs to find her. All in the name of justice he so desperately needs for this city, and for someone else he lost early in his life...

"I better be right about this..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door shut behind as Steve locked it from behind, he led the girl in the sexy purple dress into his private room above the night club. A expensive couch faced a huge wide screen TV on the opposite side of the couch with a stocked bar with two bar stools.

"Can I offer you a drink?" he called over his shoulder and eased a bottle of one of his finest wines from the rack and splashed its delicious contents into two small champagne flutes. One glass already contained an inconspicuous pill, colorless and odorless, that quickly dissolved, safe and dangerously sufficient. Leaving no trace.

When Mr. Steve turned around his eyes widened. Both wine glasses escaped his grasp, shattering on the marble floor at his feet. The woman stared at him with a wink and a smile. Her purple dress was merely a pile of fabric around her legs.

He beheld the naked body of a classical goddess: plump breasts with small light pink areolas surrounding perfect erect nipples; her flat flawless stomach. Her pubic hair was just a thin strip, and a wickedly evil smile that could sway the minds of any influential person.

"She could be the highest dollar yet, why not have a little fun with her..." He thought.

"I think we'll skip the drinks for now," Steve said, stepping over the mess of glass on the floor, he couldn't care less about the mess. The janitor could tend to that in the morning.

He approached her slowly. She stepped away from her dress and walked to the couch, he caught up to her as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him.

She aimed her mouth toward him. Their eyes were locked with deep lust onto one another as the leaned forward. Steves mind was blown by the sensations of this woman's fiery kiss. Never in his life has he ever felt this much energy, this much arousal, from just a little kiss! Her perfume scent his his nose like a late spring breeze, it was very sweet and tasty. He felt a twitch in his groin and his cock strained outward against the fabric of his trousers looking to be free.

"Time to loosen you up a little bit huh?"

Hearing her words for the first time was like listening to the songs of angels, she removed his dress shirt. For a club owner, he had a well-kept body."

"Still too dressed."

Steve took off his black boxer briefs, stepping out of them along with his pants. Only thin dark socks remained on his body.

"Hmmm, thats close enough."

She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him to her mouth once more. Her other hand found his engorged pointing directly at her. Steve felt her hand glide up and down his shaft.

His senses were completely overwhelmed. Her beauty: drop dead. Her voice: Hallucinating. Her smell: intoxicating. Her taste: delicious. Her touch: absolutely orgasmic.

Steve's knees began to buckle as the women blonde squatted to the floor. She perched before him and admired his stiff cock sticking up in the air. Grabbing the base of his shaft, she took him into her mouth.

All of him.

Mesmerized by her ability to taker his full length into her mouth, Steve let out an erotic sigh of complete content. His balls began to swell as she worked her mouth up and down his cock with rapid yet smooth movements. She suddenly stopped, his cock wedged down the back of her throat, and licked the underside of his balls.

How did she knew that he liked that so much?

"T-too much!"

His seed then sprayed inside her mouth, sending ropes of hot sticky cum deep into the sexy woman's mouth. She didn't even flinch or move way as his seed trickled down her thirsty throat.

"So salty."

She stood up and stared down at him.

"I hope you have more in store for me."

Steve gasped heavily. He looked down at his penis. It was still hard as a rock.

"Theres plenty more where that came from," Steve said arrogantly, his ego was exploding.

She smirked and turned around, her luscious round ass beckoning him. Placing a hand on each of his knees, she lowered herself onto hip lap. Steve felt the tip of his cock poke the molten hot wetness of her labia, his balls twitched yet again, preparing for the pleasure he was about to endure.

He noticed that there were tattoos of bat wings and a tail devils tail which was coiled up like a spear of a demon.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a sex-appealed voice.

Steve reached out to touch her back, his fingers were outlining the edges of the wings. It felt different than the rest of her skin, it had a leather feel to it, which was very odd.

He shrugged it off and wanted to focus to what was at hand. She lowered herself onto his cock, sheathing him inside her, her heated walls of her pussy engulfed him. Steve watched as her body began to jump up and down, sliding her dripping pussy. Each time she rose, he felt her inner walls clamp down.

She placed a hand his shoulder, then impaled herself on his throbbing member. Steve's hand began to massage her breast in an erotic way, her orgasm was approaching fast, she snicked.

"Did you really think putting that substance in my drink would defeat me?"

Wait, how the hell did she know?

Steve's mental function shut down in an instant, all he could think was how spectuuclar her warm wet pussy felt and how her hypnotic breasts swung in front of him. Clearly there wasn't enough blood in his system to make his sex organs work along side his mental state.

His balls were about to spill their contents inside her.

"Yes! Empty yourself inside me! Fill me with that sticky sperm, fill me inside my corrupt womb!"

Steve looked up at her face and saw two black horns extend from the top of her head. His eyes were widened with shock and disbelief, he wanted to move but he was no long in control of his own body.

"H-hey! Stop! What are you doing to me!?" he yelled.

"I'm giving you pleasure silly, like get a clue," she replied.

"I can't move!"

She placed a finger on his lips, "Shhh. Don't stop it. It will all be over soon."

The woman's eyes turn a vibrant red. Steve's face became white with terror as he watched two huge black wings extend behind her.

This can't be real. This can't be real!

"Oh it is very real," She spoke in a dark chilling voice. "Its very contradicting that after all those women you sold off to overseas places, that your own end will come at the hands of one you thought you'd be able to sell?"

"How did she know!?" Was the single thought that was pulsing inside his mind admist the terror.

"You're no woman. You're a monster!"

Giggling, she leaned forward. "Oh, how right you very are," she whispered in his ear.

She slammed down hard on his member. His hips worked against his will to thrust himself deep into her core.

"Yes! Release yourself. Give in to your sinful lust, and fill me with your soul sperm!"

Steve was on the edge past the point of no return, his orgasm came with such force that it shattered his mind. He shot his semen into her, and with it, all his life energy. The blonde monster on top of him climaxed as he did, moaning and savoring her own pleasure as well as the energy being pumped into her dripping sex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dipper had enough of waiting, he then rushed up stairs leading to the upper balcony.

"Hey you can't go there!" the security guard insisted, grabbing Dipper's arm.

Dipper quickly grabbed the papers indicating that he was investigating the disappearance of young women, he ran in a haste and began to open the door, unfortunately it was locked, he gave it a quick kick and it opened with ease.

"I gotch- what the heck!"

Dipper saw the blonde haired woman he was looking for, with huge bat like wings sticking out from her back and a long tail dangling behind her, sitting on top of what looked like a dusty corpse. Her glowing red eyes glared at him, sending a chill down his spine.

"A holy soul," she whispered while narrowing her blood eyes, she dashed toward the back wall made of glass. Dipper ran toward her before she jumped through the glass to the ground below.

Dipper looked at the ledge and looked down. There was no one, no one could have survived that fall unless she... flew away?

"What the hell was that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dipper was in a panicked position when he gave his full report to the mayor of Portland.

"This is pure blasphemous crap," the mayor roared, "We have the dead body of the suspect in a chain of kidnappings that looks like he's been dead for decades! And all you've got was a naked women with bat wings in the room with him, you might as well tell that to the Easter bunny as well!"

" I promise. I am telling the truth, and I'm sticking to my story Madam."

The mayor sat back down in his padded chair. "Listen Dipper. I thank you for investigating this case. You're a good citizen, one of the best in our state. But I can't help that you haven't been think clearly."

Dipper rolled his eyes in a frustrating matter, knowing about the turn of this conversation. "This has nothing to do with Mabel. I've been through endless therapy and countless psychological evacuation, the doctors say my mind is fine and I've been cleared to be back into society.

"I'm aware of that," The Mayor said. "I can't begin to imagine what pain it is to lose your twin sister. I'm just hoping your frustration with her case hasn't carried over into your duties."

"I promise they haven't," Dipper assured him.

"Good, now just go home and clear your mind, you deserve some rest, with pay. Being a typist for the state government is indeed pretty boring for a guy your age" She said.

"That won't be necessary, I'm completely fine."

That is an order, Dipper Pines! You are by no means to report back to work until next week, understood?"

Dipper looked down, "Yes madam."

"Before you go see go to the autopsy center and see what Candy Chiu has noticed anything strange on the body of the culprit."

Dipper nodded and left the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candy lifted a scalpel and punctured the corpse's arm. A fine red powder spilled from the open, like he had poked into sand.

"What is that?" Dipper asked.

"Blood, very very dry blood."

"How could that even happen?"

"Great question, for blood to turn like dust it would take a heat source to be able to accomplish this, but as you can see no burns or heat." She then pulled the sheets of the body to reveal the lower half of Steve's region.

"Notice anything weird?"

It was obvious, even to Dipper. Steve may have been dead but he sported an extreme erection.

"Why hasn't it decayed like the rest of him?" he asked.

"The only time a dead man has a hard-on like this if he was extremely aroused, what ever that female creature of yours did to him, they were having sex when she did it." Candy said rearranging her glasses.

"Makes sense," Dipper thought, he did see her on top of her victim. The wings, the yellow hair, and horns were on the top of his mind.

"Call me to let me know if you found anything else okay." Candy said as her hands were lighting touching his.

Dipper smiled. "Thanks. Candy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dipper set his black hat aside immediately when he came home, he grabbed a leftover sandwich from the fridge ad munched on it with better taste. He wasn't hungry when he last ate it yesterday. When he finished eating, a scent that he wasn't used to infiltrated his nostrils, it smelled like fresh detergent, it was weirdly enough the same scent that was found in Steve's room. Dipper shuddered cautiously.

He looked around his apartment, filed and evidence photos lay still, the windows were closed. He glanced into the other room and saw small yellow lights in the corner. He narrowed his eyes.

Dipper wasn't alone.

"W-who's there?"

The sound of heels clicking the floor could be heard, a female figure stepped from the darkness of the living room, Dipper quickly grabbed a butter knife from the table and pointed it directly at her.

"Is that how you greet visitors? By pointing a dangerous object at them, your such a geek!" She said spewing out laughing.

She was here, she was the one who killed Steve!

"Visitors are people who I invite to my home, not barge in it!"

"There;s no need to be rude," the woman said, she extended her arm. At that moment Dipper's butter knife escaped from his hand and into her, she smirked and began to lick the sharp part of the knife.

"This doesn't really help you by the way."

Dipper began to shake, "Who are you? And what are you doing here."

"Just sit down, I'll explain it to you." The blonde haired woman twitched her index finger slightly. One of the dining room chairs slide under the table and stopped at his side. Dipper nervously sat, she took another chair and sat down, crossing her legs.

Dipper's gaze wandered from her heels to toned legs covered in black stockings that disappeared under a purple dress. Her cleavage was almost ready to pop out.

"My name is Pacifica, and I'm a succubus. You should thank me. I haven't told anyone my name in over 67 full moons.

"Why did you tell me then?"

Pacifica smiled. "Well, most do not live long enough to say it, so why bother?"

Dipper gave Pacifica a confused look. "So you don't want to kill me."

Pacifica laughed and trailed her fingers in his hair, and leaned closer to him, Dipper backed away.

"So w-w-what is a succubus, exactly?"

Pacifca sighed, she realized that this one was special, "I spoke a little too soon." She uncrossed her legs . A succubus is a demon, a demon that takes vast amounts of sexual pleasure to men for their liking, usually men that are corrupt and or evil. She used her shoe heels and began to rub her foot against Dipper's crotch, he moaned lightly, he was staring at her cleavage that was inches from his eyes. "And consumes their souls in the process."

"A demon? Like, a demon from the underworld like Hell? You can't be serious."

She stood up and suddenly two large wings spread out from behind Pacifica's back, stretching the width of the table, and there was a tail that appeared reaching out and tickling his cheeks, and then reaching down to touch his pants in a sensitive way, Dipper blushed and looked away, "I'm very serious,"

He felt his spine shiver. This wasn't a dream that he can escape.

"What do you want with me then?"

The wings and tail suddenly disappeared inside her body, she walked to the wall and quickly looked at an old photo.

"Its a shame what happened to your poor twin sister Mabel. You came home from a night of long work to find her bound to your bed where she had been raped, then shot multiple times, why just that morning she said that she had a surprise for you, it was a big chocolate cake that size of seven inches.

Dipper felt his blood boil after she retold the atrocious events.

"How did you know that!"

"I can read minds. I knew everything about you the moment your eyes met mine last night. Your name, your past, and every little secret kinky desire you had ever had, but lets get on to the real point shall we" She blinked twice in a regal matter.

"You see, several centuries ago, I with my mother Priscilla, she was basically the ruler of the Hell and I loved her, and she loved me. We had an amazing time torturing wicked souls for almost an eternal time and sometimes we played mini golf together and let her demons do all the work. Three days felt like 9,000 days, but after a while she began to become more strict with herself. She wasn't the fun loving mother that raised me. And I left the realm because I didn't want to take on to many responsibilities. Then came here. For the last few centuries I've been able to exist among you mortals, feeding every now and then, all because I've remained under darkness. But since you barged into me last night before I could have disposed of the body. And it resulted in me being in the news across the nation. Pretty much an inconvenience for me, there wold be certain men who are willing to rape and put my head on a plate if they ever found me."

"I'm assuming you want me to fix this." Dipper said rolling his eyes, he felt more comfortable around her.

Pacifica nodded. "You catch on quick."

"How?"

"How about we make a pact? I could very much leave the country and go to other countries that are isolated. But I really like Portland, this city is fun and theres so much things to do and so many clothes that are fashionable, also there are many evil souls to claim, scanning the minds of men until I find a soul for my taste can be very time consuming, and you being the typist for the state government you must make reports of citizen activity.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you might not be able to find out who killed your twin, she's basically your other half, you might be in an insane asylum and die old never knowing who really killed your sister."

Dipper thought about what Pacifica said. It was all sadly true, it turned into a cold case.

Pacifica climbed off his lap and walked toward the door. You can take the night to think about it. Meet me at the Lan Su garden tomorrow at midnight, and don't make me come find you."

She opened the door, and then turned back toward Dipper. "Oh, and if you ever tell anyone about my existence, I will kill you, and not in a pleasant way like the Steve scumbag." She held the palm of her hand to her mouth and blew Dipper a kiss. A violet pink mist floated toward his lips, he felt his member become harder, the mist felt like a woman's lips and bore the taste of a sweet bliss.

She winked at Dipper and then quickly escaped into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Tired and stressed out, Dipper's frustration reached its limit. He had been up all night, trying desperately to find some clue he had overlooked in Mabel's murder.

"There has to be something I missed, buggery and damnation!" He screeched out.

He had gone over all the documents and photos a million times. This time, however, he had more incentive to solve this case. If he could somehow put the pieces in and find out who killed his twin sister before midnight. He could simply decline Pacifica's offer, and she would go away. Rather, he hoped she would stick to her word and disappear. He looked at the clock: 4:30 p.m. There wasn't much time before midnight.

The sudden knock on the door startled him. Who could that be? Hopefully not Pacifica, though she had already proved to be the type that doesn't knock on doors.

Looking through the peephole, Dipper saw someone he didn't recognize. A man about 8-9 years older than him, waiting patiently wearing a light teal lab suit. A scientist maybe?

"Good day sir. I'm looking for Dipper Pines. Is he around?"

"Who wants to know?"

"My apologies, where are my manners. My name is Blendin Blandin. I am with the league of Christian Science of Portland."

"Sorry, I'm not looking for prayers today..." Dipper said rolling his eyes as he started to shut the door.

"Wait! Please, Dipper Pines! I think have information about the recent nightclub murder."

Curious, Dipper narrowed his eyes and invited the man inside. Blendin looked around and saw a mess of police photos and gruesome crime scene photos, the nature of the photos would unnerve anyone. Except Dipper, who basically made it his homes design.

Blendin looked at a picture hanging on the wall. "Is Mabel Pines the one in this photo?"

"Not like that's any of your business but yes."

The scientist shifted his focus back to Dipper. "Right. The news reports claimed you saw a woman in the room with the victim. Did you notice anything odd about her? For instance, did she have any bat tattoos on her shoulders?"

Those were not tattoos of bat wings, they were the real thing, did he know Pacifica, and what she actually was?

"Sorry, but I didn't see any tattoos. Why do you ask such a question anyway?"

Blendin turned to Dipper. "The day of the murder, a girl of great beauty came the church for a confession. She mentioned that she was going to do something horrendous but didn't say what it was. As she left I noticed the tattoos I mentioned, I thought there was maybe a confession.

Of all the years as a Typist working on reports of citizens who had shady records, Dipper was able to detect bullshit down to a thread. This man was clearly hiding something, and he wasn't a very good liar. He noticed sweat drip down from his forehead.

"Doesn't sound like a connect to me. She could have been anyone. Sorry, but I think you've wasted your time."

Blendin growled lowly. "Perhaps. But maybe god has sent me back in time for you on this day, so it isn't a total loss. Such temptations lead men to do things they wouldn't even think of. The path to Hell is paved with good intentions, and desperation leads to the first step."

It was as if Blendin could see right through Dipper. Maybe Dipper wasn't the only one with a B.S detector.

"I appreciate you coming by, but I have work to do, don't hesitate to stop by."

"Sorry I couldn't have been more helpful." Blendin reached into his pocket and fished out his card. "If you ever in need of my services, you can reach me here."

He handed Dipper the card and left, but before doing so he turned around, "Remember my words Dipper, they may save your soul someday."

Dipper gave him a fast nod and closed the door.

* * *

In his desperation for anything to bring light to anything, Dipper went back to the government building to type his report about what happened, after he finished he was greeted by Candy, the very young and attractive pathologist who assisted him with the nightclub murder.

"Hey Dipper! I didn't expect to see you here." She smiled slightly.

"Heh, yeah. What are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"I was just talking to the Mayor about research I was conducting and what I found when lungs are decomposed, she wanted to talk to me earlier in the month about it."

"Thats pretty cool, well I'll see you later I have errands."

"Bye bye Dipper," She leaned in and gave him a hug, he returned the embrace. Candy was a sweet woman and somewhat flirty towards him, which made him wonder if she had a crush on him. Not that he would care, of course.

Dipper took the elevator and noticed that someone raided his fridge, there were empty orange soda cans everywhere.

"Wait a minute…" Dipper pondered, he knew who did this.

"Robbie, what the hell!" He said, he sat in his office, he was the janitor of the building, ever since he and Wendy split up a while back, he was taking dead-end jobs since he was mooching off from her, and apparently this one was the best.

"I'm on my break…" He said softly, "It's hard cleaning up a huge mansion like this."

Dipper growled, he wanted to punch him for so many reasons, but he had to maintain his composure. He brought out an old typewriter from under a cabinet and plugged it in, writing about his experiences today.

"Listen Dip, its been awhile since we talked about Mabel's case. Did you find anything significant, not that I care…"

"Why would you care," Dipper said raising his voice, "You weren't at her funeral and you didn't even say anything for four years to me. Now why would you care, I'm tired of everyone telling me how fucking sorry they are!" Dipper said glaring at Robbie, his teeth was clenched.

"Whoa calm down there squirt, things take time. You'll eventually find someone who did this!"

Time was something that was against Dipper's side, he looked at the clock: 6:54 p.m.

"Yeah time. Time that you are spending sitting on your fucking ass!" Dipper's yelling drew attention of everyone in the room. They all stared at him, hoping for a fist fight.

Dipper may have lost his temper, and he wanted to beat Robbie to a pulp, but he wasn't stupid enough to get fired, he neutralized his frustration.

What a waste of time, he turned and left the government building before the Mayor learned he was here to make a fuss, Dipper quickly left.

* * *

Whenever Dipper needed real help, he always consulted Mabel. Even in death, some things never change, he had a guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"I miss you Mabel," he said while raising her the red rose flowers down on the headstone. "I miss the life that we had. Things were so much happier back then, you still wore all your favorite sweaters and you always admired my academic brains while I admired your happiness for life."

Dipper smiled, remembering the good times, but then a tear rolled down his cheek. "I feel like I might have lost you forever. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I vow to find who ever did this and bring them to justice. You were so good to me. I failed you as a brother."

His heart was broken.

"Please have remorse for me for what I'm about to do."

* * *

Lan Su garden was as dark as it was quiet. Dipper decided to wait here for Pacifica, to learn more about Succubus he decided to Google it on his phone. He found nothing useful all his searches was erotic pictures and stories that would make a weeaboo blush and gasp for air.

* * *

 **I just want to say thank you for all the favs and follows on this story, I'm trying to get used to this website again after a long hiatus. Thank you for the support everyone. I wondered who killed Mabel Pines, theres also a little touch of CandyxDipper.**

 **joseflanti: Thank you!**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: I haven't talked to you in like forever!**

 **allen42pa: I appreciate ya!**

 **thomaspheasant: Thank you for your input originally I wanted to make Dipper talk back to her, but I figured it would be more appropriate to because Dipper is so distraught about whats happening, I mean you wouldn't want to anger a demon from hell right XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper looked at his watch, it was at 11:59 P.M and ticking. He grew more and more nervous and jittery with each passing second. Was he at the right spot? Was she going to show? What is she didn't show, maybe she left Oregon and…

"I'm so glad you came Dipper! For a second I thought I was going to murder you in cold blood!"

Dipper shrieked and jumped back as Pacifica appeared on the bench beside, almost out of nowhere.

"You scared the fuck out of me!" Dipper said using atrocious language.

Pacifica smiled evilly. "Thanks, you fear amuses me."

As she stood, Dipper couldn't help but notice her perfect round behind. She wore the same outfit as the night before: short purple dress with heels and stockings. He catched a glimpse of the patch of bare skin just above where her stockings ended. Dipper had no doubt that her standing in such a matter was on purpose just to tease him.

"Come, let's take a stroll shall we?" Pacifica announced.

Dipper rose from the bench. Pacifica wrapped her arm around his back and rest her head on his shoulders and sighed in content. Despite knowing she's killed men before, her touch was very soothing, and her sweet perfume was soothing. It had been a long time since he was able to experience this with a girl in his embrace. The fact that she was a blonde demon from Hell didn't make it any pleasant. They walked on the poorly lit path without saying any word to each other, just pure silence.

"So..." Pacifica said, finally breaking the awkward silence from a few seconds ago, "have you made a verdict on what we discussed last night?"

"How would you help me out, you don't know anything about my twin."

"Just leave that to me, I have an amazing skill asset when it comes to things like this you won't find anywhere in this universe. Besides what do you have to lose?"

"My semen and my soul," Dipper quickly answered back.

Pacifica laughed at his half heart joke. "I already told you. I only consume corrupt lame ones. Your soul is clean, which is pretty amazing in today's world, since I've seen some ridiculous things you mortals do."

"I don't understand. Pure?"

Pacifica sighed and rubbed her temple in annoyed frustration.

"Ummm doofus, ever heard of the seven deadly sins?"

"Yeah? Lust, Pride, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath and Envy."

"Very good!" Pacifica declared. "Good to know that not all humans are pathetic on knowledge. Do you remember committing any of them?"

"No," Dipper replied.

"That's why your soul isn't corrupt. You humans should focus on what you shouldn't do instead of what you should do. Love, Hope, Justice, Patience, Kindness, Virtue, Humility and Wisdom." Pacifica looked disgusted, as if she swallowed a lily toad. "Just saying those words makes my stomach turn into gooey mush that you throw up after partying."

Dipper highlighted on what at her words. "You make me sound like some kind of holy saint."

"Saint or not, it would best if your soul stays un-corrupt. Because I be tempted to make a sexual meal out of you." She eyed him approvingly, licking her glossy lips.

"How do I know you won't anyway?"

Pacifica stopped. "I'm offended you would utter such words! I am a succubus, a demon of lust and beauty, not some dumb imp seeking to deceive you. I don't deal in lies, only deadly sex!" She hissed.

It appeared she was not lying. If she wanted him dead already she would have done that a long time ago. She certainly possesses the power to do so, though her potent seduction abilities could be far worse than any lie.

"Okay okay. What do I need to do?" Dipper asked in a serious tone.

Pacifica smiled and then grabbed Dipper, squeezing him tightly. "There you go! All I need you to do is find corrupt evil souls for me. That's all. You probably have every citizen's record in this territory. So it should be a piece of cake. Just point and I'll follow to devour them and send them to eternal fire."

Dipper became more and more comfortable with that idea, justice was going to be served by both him and Pacifica.

Without notice, a man with a trench coat and sunglasses appeared from behind a tree. "That's a fine piece of ass you got there buddy, a bitch like this doesn't come cheap!"

Dipper immediately noticed the gun in the man's hand. He felt a shiver a fear, he left his laser gun in his car. Fuck! He didn't think he'll need it, considering he was just there to meet Pacifica, who is apparently immune to bullets.

"No doll face comes this cheap!" Another man said and wrapped Pacifica by his neck while perversely fondling one of her breasts.

They think Pacifica is a prostitute? Well none the less she did wear slutty dresses. Dipper thought, nonetheless they had no idea who or what they were dealing with.

The man pointed his gun at Dipper, "I want your wallet, your shoes. And especially that pine hat!"

"No! My sister gave me this hat! It's all I have!" Dipper furiously yelled out.

Pacifica started to laugh hysterically. Dipper knew something was about to go down, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"What the fuck are you laughing at bitch?" The taller man said and tightened his grip around her. She kept on laughing, even as he choked her.

"Are you fucked up in the head or something?" The man pointing the gun asked.

"No, you two just made the biggest mistakes of your worthless lives."

At that moment Pacifica's eyes glared red, the expression on their faces blanked out.

"You can let go now," Pacifica said.

The taller man released her immediately. He had a blank expression of a void, Dipper was completely stunned.

"Are you controlling them?" Dipper asked.

"No duh brainiac, now what should I make them do?"

The man with the gun pointed it to his partner, ready to fire and then after she was going to make him commit suicide.

"No, you'll make a mess!"

"You're right, I have a better idea anyway."

Pacifica walked up and took the gun and tossed it to the ground. She moved forward and kissed him, her tongue entered his mouth. She broke the kiss and motioned for the taller man to come to her. When he reached her, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

Dipper watched as Pacifica made both men strip completely. Their clothes drifted to the ground like dry leaves. He knew what she was going to do and he didn't want to interfere.

The men touched and licked her extraordinary ears, and stroked her. They slid her shoulder straps of her dress down her arms. The classic purple dress slipped to the ground like a forgotten shadow. Her nude body was fully exposed in the public.

Pacifica moaned as each man began to delve into her breast and sucking her eternal erect nipples. The men stroked their enlarged cocks while under their dominators spell.

"Hmmm, Sometimes I make them seem like they are in control. It adds a little extra pleasure for me, however. I'll show you what happens if a soul like yours becomes corrupt."

"So you can't control me if I'm pure."

The shorter man knelt before Pacifica and lapped at her wet pussy while the other continued to suck on her large breasts.

"Ahhh," She let out a sigh exposing her forked tongue. "Yes, your immune, your pure soul can't make me alter your mind. I can only read it."

That's comforting. He was happy that he wasn't going to their fate in the afterlife.

Dipper watched the two mindless victims pleasure Pacifica. Their tongues worked all over her body, sucking relentlessly on her breasts, tasting the devil's milk. the air became thick with her clit being stimulated, this made Dipper's own body start to betray him, he wondered what her delicious demon pussy tasted like.

NO! He had to get rid of those horrid thoughts!

Pacifica smiled at Dipper, knowing he was struggling with his own desires. She pushed the kneeling man down on the ground. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist very slowly, the man's rough hands massaged the plump soft mounds of her tits while he thrust deep inside her.

The other man stroked his cock and positioned himself behind her. Pacifica leaned forward, placing her nipples of her left breast into the hungry mouth of the man under her. The man behind pointing his penis at her tight butt, slowly he entered her ass making Pacifica scream. Pacifica's mouth was agape as they fucked both her holes.

Dipper hoped no one was around to hear her because she made no attempt to be quiet.

"Are you enjoy the show Dipper?"

Her voice was very seductive, his balls swelled from watching this beautiful yellow haired creature get fucked like in a pornography. He wanted to be inside her.

"Come to me Dipper."

Her pheromones overpowered his ability to think. He stood in front of the sexy vixen, still being fucked by her two playthings.

"Pull your cock out, Dipper. Don't be afraid of me" Pacifica said seductively.

Dipper unzipped his fly. His throbbing member sprang forth, free to be out of his pants, Pacifica's tail stretched out and began to stroke is ever so slightly, wrapping around his cock. making a dollop of precum drop on the ground, she licked it and sighed in bliss.

"A pure soul's precum, so tasty!" Pacifica breathed, licking her lips with her fork tongue.

"L-let me suck you, it will be the best blow job you've ever had." She beckoned.

Dipper's hand slid up and down his shaft. The pleasure he gave to himself was better than pornography he's witnessed on the internet, but he realized something he forgot.

"No," Dipper replied.

Pacifica stopped, surprised by his refusal.

"You said my soul is pure, but I've masterbated a few times in my life. That must mean jerking off isn't a sin. If I let you suck me off, it would lust, corrupting my soul and allowing you to take it."

Dipper stroked his cock several feet in front of Pacifica, never moving closer. She was like a poisonous snake. He pumped his cock with the energy of a teenager.

Pacifica smiled evilly. "Oh you clever dirty boy! Teasing me like that makes me so wet!"

The added adrenaline made Pacifica's horns grow from her head; her large bat wings extended to their fullest form. Her two sex slaves thrust in and out of her so fast that a normal person's heart would collapse. Her eyes were deep in a hellish red color, she stared at Dipper while he kept stroking his cock. He was unfazed by her demon appearance, the tail wrapped around the throat of the man behind her, oh yes, she was supernatural beautiful.

But still a demon that can kill if necessary.

Dipper let out a roar when he reached his climatic edge, Pacifica screeched like a haunted ghost, her orgasm was in full force. The two men moaned, unable to hold it back any longer. They sent their seed deep inside both of Pacifica's hungry holes while Dipper shot his in the air towards her. Like a vacuum, she sucked in every drop of Dipper's cum, never allowing a single drop to be displaced on the ground.

Dipper saw at first what happened when Pacifica consumed a soul, their bodies rapidly shriveled like an orange peel. Their skin and hair turned pure white, their lifeless components fell silently on the ground, their souls being condemned to eternal fire.

"Hmm…" Pacifica stood up, she folded her wings behind her. "It has been centuries since I've tasted the essence of a pure soul."

Unsure of what to do Dipper put his cock back into his trousers. "Now what are we going to do about them, we can't leave bodies like this out in the open."

Pacifica flashed him a smile, she clicked her fingers and in an instant. The bodies of the two men ignited like rags soaked in gasoline. The fire burned with such intensity that Dipper had to step back because his face hurt.

The charred corpses disintegrated into dry ash, she snapped her fingers again. The gun crumpled into black rust.

"See all better," Pacifica said, winking at Dipper.

Her tail, wings, and horns all returned inside her body, leaving just a tattooed blonde beauty in the night.

"So where were we?" Pacifica said as she slipped her dress back on.

Dipper stood motionless, he was trying to recall what just transpired, Pacifica just ripped two soul from their bodies, then set them on fire.

She stood in front of him and clicked her fingers in front of his eyes. "Umm? Hell To Dipper?"

"Oh! Um. I think we were discussing terms, heh. Right?"

Pacifica narrowed her eyes and pondered. "Oh yeah." She gave him a stern look. "It's decision time, do you agree to our deal, or not?"

"Okay, i-i'll do it." he replied, Dipper felt happy, he felt like he could finally track down Mabel's killer.

"Great!" Pacifica said, jumping and and hugging Dipper, her breasts were rubbing against his arm skin. "If you are really sure with that answer. Give me a kiss, it's how I seal these types of arrangements."

Dipper blushed, he was hesitant. But he leaned forward and gave Pacifica a smell peck on the lips.

"You call that a kiss?" she scolded.

"Fine." Dipper muttered and leaned in passionately this time.

Their lips pressed together and fireworks exploded in Pacifica's mine. They she kissed felt like unlike anything he had ever experienced with Wendy, which he was ashamed to admit to himself.

"That was much better. I'm actually impressed, I thought you were going to pee in your pants or something."

"Thanks, I guess." Dipper said.

Pacifica looked at her sticky body. "I'm all sweaty and dirty from all that. I need a thorough shower. Thankfully, my lair isn't far from here. Care to walk me home?"

Dipper nodded. There were still some things he didn't understand, there was plenty more that he needed to know and discuss with her. Visiting her lair would be a good place to start.

And so they walked, Pacifica's wrapped her arm around Dipper's back and her head rested on his shoulder.

* * *

"Here we are!" Pacifica announced proudly.

"Here, but its just a wall under the road," Dipper said loudly, they were under one of Portland's many overpasses, the roar of cars was beaming loudly and there was dirty piles of debris scattered across the dirt ground. This looked like a beautiful place for an orge.

Pacifica gave Dipper a smirk. "Looks can be deceiving. You should have known better by now."

She placed her hand to the concrete wall. It responded vividly to her touch. Purple glyphs glowed like the sun, the glyphs became a portal, an entry that revealed a hidden room.

Without a word, Pacifica stepped through the portal.

"Hey! Wait!" Dipper shouted after her, he needed to follow her before it closed, Dipper ran after her, suddenly his face was on the floor, he looked up and saw he was in a large room. The roar of traffic was gone, replaced by a soft string quartet melody from an unknown source.

Dipper stood and looked at the area he was in. It was not like anything he was expecting from a demon's lair. It was a high-end studio apartment, aside from the lack of windows. There was a leather couch faced on the opposite side of a fireplace.

In the kitchen there was a brushed-steel appliance set; french door refrigerator gas range with oven and microwave. Over-sized dishwasher. Shiny kitchen utensils hung over a clean granite counter top. He wondered why a demon needed a kitchen.

In the corner to his right he saw a large glassed-in shower stall with multiple shower heads. The space was large enough for a group of friends. In the far corner was a king plus size canopy bed with pink mosquito netting, with red pillows.

Pacifica stood in front of him and kicked off her heals. She took off her black stockings and slipped her dress off of her without caring if Dipper saw her sexy naked body. The wings on her back folded outward and stretched the length of her couch, then relaxed behind her. Her horns were fully extended, her tail dangled to the floor, Dipper gulped. He did admit to himself that her demon appearance turned him on.

"It's good to be home, I don't need to worry about the way I look."

Even though this wasn't the first time Dipper had seen her naked, or even the second, he was still in awe of her. She would make the perfect model for any-high fashion magazine. If not large blood dark wings, curved ridged horns, and long black slinky tail.

"Make yourself comfortable," Pacifica smirked, wrapping her arms under her breasts.

Dipper decided to inspect her dwelling. He approached the approached the refrigerator, he hesitated to open it. "What do succubi drink or snack on?" Dipper asked. He pulled the french doors open, to find absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. It was well-stocked with fresh fruit and vegetables, cases of soda in the bottom, various condiments and ice cream in the freezer.

"What were you expecting? heads on plates and animal extract in there?" Pacifica asked, giggling to herself.

* * *

craztrain99: I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and yes keep in mind that this is a DipperxPacifica story, but theres going to be a CandyxDipper filler in later chapters.

OTP Trash: Thank you, i'm hoping that it'll be entertaining for you

Keeper of Worlds: Thank you KOW, I appreciate your reviews

Thomaspheasant: Here ya go!

Joseftanti: It is a Dipicifica story :P

Opposite Love: Ah okay. I don't really like to disclose spoilers on my story, but i'm glad you put your input in :P


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah, something like that I was expecting," Dipper admitted. He realized she was watching him.

Dipper grabbed a chocolate bar ice cream from the fridge and ripped it open and continued to walk around. On most of the walls were paintings which revealed lewd sex. Some paintings featured succubi in erotic position. Lust was the general theme.

"Do you like them?" Pacifica asked gently. "I painted them myself."

"You paint?" Dipper questioned, really surprised.

"I do have hobbies, like I said. I told you I play mini golf and do various activities, I don't spend all my time having sex and consuming souls. Just most of the time."

Turning his head toward the room, Dipper saw an unfinished painting that looked more abstract in its current form. Various brushes and several jars of paint were neatly arranged around it.

Dipper noticed a few things that seemed out of place for a 'normal' living space. One wall had cuffs, clamps, straps, and a few whips. Something hit Dipper that those were for more than decorations". He also noticed that on the headboard of the bed that held a dozen or so skulls. Human skulls, they were clean and tidy. Without any blemishes.

"Trophies," Pacifica said. "Some men I couldn't bring myself to part with completely."

"Were they love interests?" Dipper sarcastically asked.

"Ewww no. They were celebrities, popular figures." Pacifica retorted.

Dipper thought about asking who exactly these skulls belong to, but it was just in his best interest not to ask any question, something caught Dipper's attention. It was on a rack, it was a glowing mini putter. He walked toward the rack, curious of the putter and its strange holster.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Pacifica warned. "Not unless you want your soul ripped from your body."

"Why is it glowing like that?" Dipper warily asked.

"That is Junanok: The Unlisped. Even beings who are immortal or invincible cannot withstand the power of Junanok. No one knows the origin or the purpose of its creation. All that it is known is, it has a will of its own. It chooses who can wield it, and those unworthy are torn asunder."

"But it's just a golf putter." Dipper said scratching his head. Pacifica gave him a glare, he chuckled nervously, maybe he should just keep his mouth shut and pay attention.

"I don't have the strength to wield it anymore."

Dipper gazed at Pacifica. "You mean, you used to be more powerful than you are now?"

"In my prime, there wasn't much I wasn't capable of. Even though I look at a twenty year old. I had more power controlling minds and controlling weak willed mortals. I possess but a fraction of my former power of a Succubus."

"Is that why you hide from the outside world? You don't have the strength to fight enemies before?"

Pacifica sighed. "Yes, I would be no match for an angel in my current in my current state."

Dipper gave Pacifica a surprised look. "Angels? They exist?!"

Pacifica rolled her eyes in Dipper's stupidity. "You know for a fact that Demons exist. How could you not know angels were real too?"

"I'm sorry," Dipper pleaded. "Otherwise, I would think you'd have severed heads and leech extract in your fridge."

"Touche," Pacifica giggled. "Radicals, on the other hand, I could take of, if they were alone."

"Radicals? What are radicals?" Dipper asked,

"Its are group of men dedicated to get rid of Succubus and Demons. Their order is as old as civilized man and is well-versed in the art of magic. You can always spot them with a small cross branded on their neck or they will be clergyman."

Cross? Clergyman? Church? Blendin! Recognition exploded in his mind.

"I saw one!" Dipper explained. "He came to my place asking about the nightclub murder. I knew something was strange about him. He gave me some bs story about…"

"I can read minds, remember?" She interrupted him. "I figured one of them would be paying you a visit after that nightclub fiasco hit the news. This is great news for you Dipper, because we need him to find Mabel's killer."

Dipper looked at Pacifica inquisitively. "We need him? For what?!"

"Hmmm, how do I explain this. We don't need him per say. Rather, we need his heart."

"I'm not helping you kill people Pacifica!?" Dipper scolded.

"You won't have to kill anyone. However you said you wouldn't have to do questionable things. You want my help, this is me helping you. One hand washes the other." Pacifica said using a well-known analogy.

Dipper thought about it, he was fine with killing criminals? But a clergyman? He thought that was going too far.

"Since you're busy questioning your own morality, allow me to make this easy for you. While you were spending the day thinking about my offer or trying to find an alternative, I took the liberty of doing a little detective work on Blendin. Turns out the holy man has a thing for little girls. Like that sandwich spokesman several months ago.

"A corrupt soul…"

"Bingo! All I need you to do is lure him to my lair. I will handle the rest."

"Isn't that a little risky?"

"Don't worry, I've been doing this for several centuries now. He will fall into the trap. I just need o get those prayer beads that he hangs around his neck. That's how the radicals get power, If I get them then they will be rendered useless. It's a win-win situation.

Doesn't sound that hard. "All right, I'll do it. I'll call him tomorrow and tell him to come to my apartment. Then I'll show him where your lair is."

Pacifica nodded and licked her fangs, she rose from the couch. "Now that our plan is in order, I need to take a much needed shower. I'm still sticky and dirty from tonight's dinner."

She walked to her large shower stall. Dipper's eyes were gazing at her backside, staring at her perfect ass. And the tail that swayed with every step.

Both shower heads sprung to life when Pacifica turned on the water. One sprayed down her hair and her back while the other massaged her front. It was apparent why the shower was so big, so her wings and tail won't get in the way. No shower curtains or door were apparently Pacifica soaked her body out in the open without any shame.

Dipper watched on from the couch, his cheeks were blushing badly. He definitely enjoyed the unintentional shower Pacifica put on for him. Or was it so inadvertent he was too blind to see it?

She lathered up a loofa and vigorously scrubbed her arms and her neck. Water and suds cascaded through the valley of her breasts, past her flat stomach and in torrents between her silky legs. She massaged her soapy breasts; her eternally erect nipples protruded from the bubbles like flashing beads.

Bracing her foot on the ledge, Pacifica scrubbed her legs one at a time, and then turned her ass in Dipper's direction. Suds flowed from her loofa as she rubbed the small part of her tail and stroked it her soap hand, causing her to moan at her stimulation.

Pacifica returned to her efforts. She extended her wings and tried to reach behind herself but could not quite catch the top of the saurian limb stretching from her back. Pacifica struggled several times before Dipper's voice caught her off guard.

"Do you need a hand?" He offered.

"NO! I'm perfectly fine doing this by myself."

Dipper ignored her and walked over to the shower, pulling the loofa from Pacifica's hand.

"Allow me," His voice was heavenly.

Pacifica pouted but did not decline Dipper's offer. He stretched to the top of her wings and lightly scrubbed them. The water spraying on her wings sound like raindrops hitting an umbrella.

After lathering her wings, Dipper returned the loofa and used his hands. The wings were smooth like the leather on her couch. Pacifica moaned as he rubbed the soapy lather all across both wings and raced his fingers down her phalanges. She jerked and hissed when he tried to rub the base of her wings at her shoulders.

"That tickles!"

"S-sorry."

Dipper rubbed up and down her back. He stopped to massage her shoulders. A mist of water bounced from Pacifica's body and drenched Dipper's clothes. He did not mind.

"You're pretty good at this," Pacifica purred.

"When I was little I would wash Mabel's pet pig named waddles, that's where I got the experience, she always laughed when he got mud all over my clothes." He backed off, realizing his mind had wandered. "Sorry."

Dipper jumped slightly as Pacifica's tail wrapped around his back, stopping his retreat. It squeezed him ever so slightly like a gentle hug.

"She was beautiful wasn't she?" Pacifica said.

"Yes, she was..."

There was an awkward silence for a while. Dipper focused his thoughts on washing Pacifica rather than dwell on how much he missed Mabel. She stood quietly, enjoying the sensation of his soft hands.

"Can I ask you something?" Pacifica said.

"Umm sure."

"Do you think I'm disgustingly repulsive?"

Dipper's hands stopped. "Why do you ask? You would just read my mind anyway."

"I'd much rather hear your answer, whatever it may be. Just be honest."

Dipper paused for a moment, and then went back to washing Pacifica's back, "You're really cute. Just… different."

When Dipper finished her back, Pacifica turned around. She had a very genuine smile. "Thanks Dipper."

"You're welcome." Dipper said.

"We'll find out who killed Mabel, I promise. Just trust me, okay?"

Dipper nodded in agreement.

"Its pretty late, and you need your rest for tomorrow. I can send you home."

"Send me home?"

Pacifica stepped out of the shower, not bothering to dry off, and walked to the wall they had entered. She placed her hand to the wall and the portal appeared again, only this time, Dipper could see his living room from the other side.

Pacifica's tail wrapped around him again and she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Dipper."

"Good night Pacifica."

Dipper stepped through the portal and was standing in his own living room. The portal behind him vanished in thin air.

"Well, that's convenient."

Tired, Dipper quickly turned towards the bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be a long day full of uncertainty.


	5. Chapter 5

"Over there, quick hurry!" Dipper pointed to the concrete wall under the highway. "She made a portal like thing over there."

Blendin moved his hands across the wall. He stopped and found what he was looking for.

"Ah, well done Mr. Pines. There is definitely succubus portal here."

The hunter turned to Dipper. "Thank you for coming forward with this Pines. Succubus are a disease in our world, only seeking to consume all in their path through destruction. You'd better leave now. If she sees you here, she will not hesitate to kill you."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Dipper asked, trying to pretend to be concerned for his safety.

"I've been ridding the world of demons all my life. I think I'll be alright. Now go now, it's too dangerous for you here."

Dipper nodded. "Good luck Blendin."

Dipper walked to his car and drove off, leaving Blendin to his tainted fate.

Blendin looked at his prayer beads that hung from his neck. He hummed a incantation made from centuries ago, an eerie fluid filled the aural space. Glyphs appeared and spun everywhere. The portal to Pacifica's lair opened up nowhere. With his beads in one hand and a old stained dagger in the other. Blendin stepped through the gateway.

Once inside, Blendin cautiously looked around. The room seemed spacious. He grasped his beads and thrust his dagger into the air.

"Shower yourself dammed demon! spawn" he shouted as a magical pulse shook the room.

Nothing happened, she wasn't there. "On a hunt perhaps searching for more victims." He thought.

"You! You there! Help me! Please!"

Blendin turned toward the sound of a frantic woman's voice. He saw a very young red haired woman chained to the wall. She wore a school uniform. Her wrists were cuffed high above her head while her feet were cuffed at the ankles over her knee high socks.

With the religious beads and dagger in his hand, Blendin carefully walked toward the girl dressed in the white button up shirt and plaid skirt. This was surely a decisive trap set up for him.

"Please! Help me!" She screamed again.

Blendin touched the girls forehead with the beads. Nothing happened. She was human and very much alive, he unfastened the cuffs, freeing the girl.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The girl said, hugging him and sobbing into his chest.

"What is your name? I am Blendin." he asked.

"Veronica," she replied. "I was on my way home from a friends house after making arrangements for a high school party for seniors, and then the next thing. I was jumped, and I was trapped here."

He grabbed her by the hand, "Come on, we need to get out of here! Quickly!"

Blendin put his hand to the wall and the portal reopened. They stepped through leaving the room.

"Whoa, that is some door!"

Blendin's mind was more focused on getting her to safety rather than explaining her magic portals.

"Quick, get in my car. We must make it to my place. You'll be safe there."

"Are you sure I'll be safe here?"

Veronica peered nervously around his grand lair with mysterious writings on each portrait.

"Yes Veronica. I can't let you go home just yet. Not until I find who kidnapped you."

"What about the police? What is going on?"

Blendin put his hand on her shoulder. "All you need to know is that you're safe here. I need you to trust me."

Veronica looked into his eyes. "I trust you. You saved my life..."

She had such an adorable smile, his mind stared to wander as he brushed her red hair off her eyes.

Veronica leaned in. "I want to thank you for saving my life."

His eyes widened. A small slender hand cupped his genitals.

"I um... really need too..." 

"P-please?" she pleaded softly, lowering down to her knees. "There's no one else around, is there?"

She was a cute girl. A little old his taste, but she was legal and definitely legal.

He did not resist when Veronica unfastened his belt and pulled his trousers down lightly. His eyes rolled back into his head when he felt her warm wet mouth engulf his swollen cock. Her mouth glided back and fourth across his erect length. Occasionally, she would stop, to let a string of saliva from his tip to her mouth dribble down her chair. Oh she was a dirty girl!

This couldn't be her first time, he thought. She was very good at it, almost too good.

Blendin had forgotten his duty. He could only focus on how this young girl sucked him. He looked down to see Veronica play with her puss under her skirt. She was enjoying this as much as he was!

Veronica's oral pace picked up as she teased herself. The slurping noises of her mouth made his balls swell, and his cock twitch.

"Ah, ohh!"

Veronica stopped. She had more "thanking" to give to him.

She stood and led him towards his bed. After sliding her panties to the floor, she sat him down and crawled into his lap. She unbuttoned her shirt.

Her breasts were not large, not more than a handful. But these modest mounds were pert and perky, with long hard nipples that could cut glass. Blendin helped herself to her sharp nips, suckling it with a primal need. His hand went under her skirt and felt her wetness. He inserted a finger inside of her, and then another. She ground her pussy against his intruding digits.

Veronica rose above him and straddles his hips. She reached under her skirt and aimed his cock head toward her dripping sex. She lowered herself on him just an inch, teasing him mercilessly, while placing her hands on his prayer beads.

"What are these mysterious things?" she asked.

Blendin had to divert his mind from her tightness for a moment so he could speak. "They are prayer beads symbols of a holy order, I got them from the future, a thousand years ago."

Veronica completely ignored his time travel statement and smiled at him. "Can you put them on me?"

Blendin hesitated. "They are never meant to leave my neck. Doing so is sacrilege to the order."

Veronica slowly lowered herself down his hardened cock. "Please, it will just be really quick, i'll give them right back."

His little head overrode the one atop his shoulders. Her hot tight pussy convinced him to part with the beads. He placed them around her neck as she pressed against his pelvis.

She smiled. "They look good on me, don't they?"

"Yes," he hissed, thrusting deep inside her.

"You know, this is one of the kinkiest roleplays I've ever done."

Blendin looked at her, confused. "Roleplays?"

"Oops! Sorry! What was I supposed to say? Oh yeah!"

Veronica cleared her throat. "Infernal Sho Subbuca!"

Blendin's expression froze. His expression was one out of complete shock.

"No! No!" He shouted.

The beads around Veronica's neck responded to her spoken words, glowing brightly brightly. Blendin hastily tried to remove them but they were quickly absorbed into Veronica's skin.

"Wha-? Whats happening to me!?" She screamed.

Her skin was burning hot. Her pussy, still around Blendin's cock, was even hotter.

"Help... me!" She pleaded, her eyes now a pale dark yellow in color, and were very feline.

Blendin stood back and watched helplessly as the sweet young girl's body transformed. Her skin shed off, leaving a new red vibrant skin underneath that looked like the worst sunburn possible. Sharp tiny horns extended outward from her temples. Her fingernails grew into sharp black claws. A long thin tail slithered out from her skirt.

"Succubus," Blendin muttered.

Veronica stopped convulsing and lay still on the floor, breathing heavily. She still resembled her former self, a little. Her hair was still red, and managed to stay in those tight pigtails after a violent transformation. Her body was more toned than before, however, with washboard abs and athletic legs. Her breasts seemed to have swelled as well, her mouth was dripping with hot saliva, she grabbed her wet tail and started playing with it, sucking it gently.

Blendin moved slowly and quietly toward his holy water near the entrance of the church. If he could get to it in time he could...

Veronica, a now fully formed she-devil, pounced on top of Blendin. They struggled, but her super human strength over powered him. She pinned him to the floor beneath her body. Her inhuman eyes stared into his. A very long forked tongue parted her lips. She licked the side of Blendin's neck and cheek.

Just then, his front door flew open with a loud bang! All Blendin could hear was the clopping heels of the marble floor. Then, the sweet aroma of perfume filled his nostrils.

"Your lust and sin has gotten you into quite a pickle radical."

Above him, Blendin saw a yellow haired woman. She stood over him and he could peer right up her purple dress, her womanhood clearly visible.

"You! You're the succubus that's been tenderizing this city!" Blendin cried.

"I am indeed," Pacifica said. She grinned wickedly and walked closer to Veronica. Veronica purred when Pacifica's hand ran through her hair. She rubbed her face against her mistress' leg like an affectionable kitten.

"Its funny what High School seniors do for a large sum of money," Pacifica said. "Give them a large wad of paper, and they're willing to pretend to be younger than they really are, to be chained to a wall, to follow a stranger to a church, seduce him out of his beads, and say the 'magic words'. Although, she was unaware those words were a succubus transformation spell."

"Curse you spawn of hell! This girl is innocent!" Blendin roared.

"Hardly," Pacifica Scoffed. "Do you think she was born with that amazing cock-sucking ability? Please..."

Veronica moved down Blendin's body, his cock still out in the open. He hadn't had time to put himself away. She swallowed his cock in one gulp. Her mouth was hot like a moist massage towel. It didn't burn him, but it certainly was close to that. Blendin vainly tried to move: Pacifica's magic held him in place.

"What do you plan to do with Dipper Pines?" He asked. "It isn't like succubus to play with her food."

Pacifica smiled in a dark way, "Oh, I have big plans for Dipper, don't you worry."


	6. Chapter 6

She looked down at Veronica, she had already begun sucking his member with ease. Blendin continued to resist but it was no use.

"What's the matter radical? I thought you like them young. Why, she's barely ten minutes old. Thats as young as it gets! I mean look at how skillfully she pleasures you."

There was no denying that Blendin was having pleasure. The way her hot, long tongue coiled around his cock while her mouth moved up and down was unsurpassed. He was simultaneously being sucked and stroked.

Pacifica patted Veronica on the head. "Although, newborn Succubi lack discipline."

Veronica's ear twitched, she then released his member and cowered against her mistress, perched on all fours. Pacifica slipped her dress from the floor and extended her wings while her devil horns extended. Her tail whipped between her legs and wrapped around Veronica's neck like a dog on a leash. Veronica didn't resist to her command; she completely sat still.

"That's a good girl."

Pacifica used her tail to pull Veronica closer by her neck. The Succubi's face was drawn directly to Pacifica's womanhood. Blendin stared helplessly.

Veronica crawled to her mistress and dove inbetween her legs, with long licks, up and down her demonic netters, to her swollen clit. Pacifica moaned loudly as her pet sucked and licked both holes between and beyond. Veronica's tongue then penetrated her core, shaking deep inside of her.

Pacifica exploded in a supernatural orgasm. The vase inside his room shattered with her erotic climatic cry.

The seductive yellow haired demon turned her sinister gaze to Blendin, now lightly covered in small pieces of glass. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you, poor Radical. Your days on this Earth on numbered."

Blendin's heart pounded. He knew his fate. It was all his fault. Guilt and remorse clouded his mind.

"Oh Timely Father, please forgive me!" Blendn prayed.

"Shhh," Pacifica whispered. "No one is going to save you for what you've done."

Pacifica climbed top of Blendin's helpless body. His hard cock sank deep inside her. She rose and slid up and down his shaft rapidly, coated him with her tainted juices. Her pussy was soaking wet from Veronica's tongue. She slammed against his pelvis with such ferocity. Blendin's body betrayed him, giving into sinful bliss with her warm tight insides. Against his will, he thrust into her, desperately trying to clear his mind of her arousal.

He failed. It was too much for any man. Blendin tensed, prepared to send his seed as well as his soul straight to hell.

Pacifica felt his cock twitch inside of him. He was ready. The moment Blendin began to release his sticky semen inside her, she plunged her hand deep into his chest. The pain was completely untouchable compared to the pleasure of his final release. She pulled out his bleeding heart and held it in front of his eyes before those eyes shriveled into dust. His soul, as well as his heart. Now belonged to her.

She stood and snapped her fingers in one hand while holding his heart with the other. His remains burned into complete ash while Veronica watched, enthralled by the flames. Pacifica ran her hand through her pet's hair while gazing at the heart that bled down her arm.

"One down, two to go." She giggled evilly.

With her new pet crawling by her side, Pacifica's heels echoed against the walls of his room as she exited.

Dipper was up early after another restless night. He had not heard from Pacifica or Blendin for five days. He still did not know the outcome of their confrontation. This was his first day back at his job as a typist for the Portland City Hall after a week of paid leave ordered by the Mayor.

He looked like hell. His eyes were bloodshot and he had not shaved for days. "Quite the look," he thought.

He poured himself some relaxing tea in a hopeless-attempt to kickstart his day. He felt uneasy and had goosebumps all over his body.

When the windows of his apartment began to vibrate, he felt startled. He felt like there was a helicopter or a parade taken outside.

He saw a flash of light from his living room. He rushed inside, and found Pacifica! She stepped through a dark portal and into his apartment wearing her regular attire: purple cocktail dress, heels and sheer stockings, all in purple.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Dipper asked tiredly.

"Boy, arn;'t we getting angry? If having a case of blue waffles is your problem. I've got plenty of ways to fix that," she retorted.

Dipper rolled his eyes and left for the kitchen. He retrieved his tea and returned to the living room to plop himself on the couch.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been wondering for days what happened between you and Blendin."

"How did you really think that will play out?"

"It would have been nice to know sooner."

"Aww," Pacifica cooed, pouting her lips as she sat on the couch beside him. "You were worried about a little damned devil like me. That's so sweet!" Her tail comforted him under his chin.

He was a little worried. Pacifica was the only one he had left of ever finding out who killed Mabel Pines. Putting himself in the sights of an experienced Succubus hunter did not seem like the best idea to him.

"So... Did you get what you um... needed from him?" Dipper asked, waiting for her answer.

Pacifica smirked wickedly. "Think fast!" She then tossed him a jar, inside was a bloody human heart.

"Yikes!" Dipper shouted. "What do you want me to do with this!?"

"Oh that be such a little wussy!" Pacifica teased, slapping her tail against his face"Put it in the fridge, I'm afraid my new minion might try to devour it."

"New pet?" Dipper asked inquisitively.

"Long story," Pacifica said, calmly stretchering her tempting legs across Dipper's lap, Dipper gulped. Her legs then began to move lightly across his pants, feeling his increasing member harden.

Dipper then snapped back to reality and looked inside the jar. "What do we need this for anyway?"

"Umm ding dong, we need it to perform a ritual in order to find Mabel''s killer. Blendin needed to be eliminated in order to do it,."

Dipper sat the jar down on his coffee table, "What else do we need for this... ritual? Hopefully nothing that requires more dead bodies."

Pacifica giggled. "Nope, no more dead bodies. Though the remaining items are pretty hard to get."

"Why is that?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica took off her heels and kicked them off. They clattered on the floor. "Before we get into that, there's a matter that needs to be settled first."

Dipper set empty tea cup down and rubbed Pacifica's stocking covered feet. "What issue would that be?"

"I'm hungry," she said with an evil smile.

"Something tells me you're not in the mood for Greek food," Dipper said sarcastically.

"Greek, Chinese, Japanese, Canadian. Their nationality doesn't matter so long as they have an evil soul for me to take to hell."

"As I thought," Dipper said tightly.

Paicifca looked down at Dipper's hands on her feet. "You certainly have a way with massages."

Dipper looked at his hand and stopped what he was doing. He had not even realized he was massaging her feet.

"Sorry, I um... I used to..."

"Mabel?" She assumed.

"Yes, sometimes I lose a bet against her. I had to massage her feet, even though I didn't like it that much."

"I don't mind. In fact, its really nice to have someone do something for me in their free will."

Dipper resumed massaging her. The silky texture of her feet felt just as good on his hands as his firm touch felt to her. His hands wandered a little further up her legs, rubbing her ankles and calves. Pacifica smiled softly. Her sweet intoxicating pheromones, a very beautiful smell that Dipper had come to recognize as a sign of Pacifica's arousal, she stared to fill the air of his apartment.

Dipper looked into her eyes. "Something I've been meaning to asking you, you came from Hell right?"

Pacifica nodded. "Hmmm-hmmm."

"What is Hell like?"

Pacifica snicked. "Are you afraid of where you may end up?"

Dipper slid his hands further up her legs, now to her knees. "Ummm, yeah."

Pacifica eyed him seductively and seeped her hand into his hair, "Don't worry, even if you do go to the most damned place in the universe. You'll have special treatment, you can be in my room and we'll do fun things with each other, laughing and playing, trust me. You'll have a great time with an elite Succubus." She then conjured up her red trident and proceeded to lick the tip in a very subliminal way, Dipper gulped and blushed lightly. He didn't know whether to feel aroused or scared, a Succubus is offering him special treatment, while the other poor souls were being torment for eternity.

"Ummm, thanks..." Dipper whispered, his fingers crawled up further.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay... Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I have a lot of stories to finish and I have my outside life to worry about. I can only do so much. Anyway, thanks for reading all questions and favs are very much appreciated**.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm a little bummed out that this show ended, the ending was pretty good in my opinion, i'm not going to spoil it so don't even bother PMing me about what happened. I'll just say Never Mind All That.

* * *

I'm hoping that they'll be another Gravity Falls series in the next few years.

Anyway here is the next chapter of Hidden Intent, thanks for all the support you've been giving me. It helps alot, any questions are appreciated.

Enjoy ;)

"But getting to your question, Hell isn't like a home. More like separate representations of environments. The same with Heaven. Both exist side by side with your world, only separated by an invisible fabric. The layouts of these words are the same, just very different areas and species. Hell is misery: barren lands, wind storms, eternal screaming. Lava replaced with water, I don't know what Heaven looks like but its probably looks like the exact opposite."

"Do you ever miss being there, you know. With your overlord mom." Dipper asked in curiosity.

"Does it sound like a place someone would miss?" Pacifica snorted in a snooty way. "Of course not! Here on the Earth plain, I get to do whatever I want, whenever I please. So long as I keep a low profile from Angels and Radicals."

"I assume you didn't have any freedoms in Hell. What does your mother make you do anyway?"

"Hmmm, nothing much. Just torture some humans here and there, but it gets exhausting."

Dipper's hands reached Pacifica's inner thigh under her dress. "What about Heaven?"

"I don't know much about Heaven, obviously. However, I do not Heaven follows a similar code when it comes to virtues, each aspect representing another one."

The aroma of Pacifica's scent were thick in Dipper's nostrils. His cock was stiffening dangerously. He was still in control of his body, but like that night in the park. It was going to betray him.

Pacifica saw his hesitation. "I don't mind. Keep going. You know you want to," she said with a seductive purr.

His fingers crawled further up her dress, finally reaching the end of the road. He thumbed the small strip of hair above her womanhood. Then lightly ran his fingers across her sweet moist nether lips. He wanted her, he needed enter her body and feel her warmness caress him.

Then a vision of what happened to those who give in to temptation to their lust flashed across Dipper's mind. They become shriveled lifeless skeletons, damned for all eternity. He knew he had "Special Treatment" but he wanted to stay in human earth for a little longer, it wasn't his time. He released his fingers from under Pacifica's dress and put them in his lap.

Pacifica smirked at Dipper and stood up to put her heels back on. "Don't forget about your end of our deal Dipper, i'm quite hungry and I won't stop asking you until you bring me someone."

Dipper nodded. "I didn't forget, I'll look in my computer and gaze upon male citizen's criminal record, so you can meet some man who is… pleasure."

Pacifica smirked. "I look forward to you bringing me prey." She then cave Dipper a soft hug and a passionate kiss on his cheek.

She raised her hands and her horns were beginning to brighten, the portal she came through reopened.

"Oh, I forgot to say this before, take this."

She tossed him a palm sized diamond. It was yellow in color, and he could feel it vibrate in his hands. There was a lipstick imprint on the front of the crystal.

"What's this?"

"Think of it as a key to my lair. If you ever want to spend time with me or need help with anything, just hold it above your head with your pleasure hand."

His face twisted. "Pleasure hand?"

Pacifica's facial expression dimmed, she dumbed down her words. "The hand that you jerk off to…" She announced, she laughed at what she said.

Dipper's face flushed red, "Okay okay. Jeez, Succubus are weird sometimes, and couldn't you call me like a normal person, Dipper said, Pacifica rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, your human technology is no match for demon spells and technology." She huffed, Dipper eased in and laughed. Pacifica floated into the portal. "Don't keep me waiting Dipper. Bad things happen to those who stand me up." She winked at him and the portal closed, leaving him alone in his living room.

Dipper looked at his smartphone. "Crap! I'm late!"

(XXXXX)

Dipper returned to City Hall. He first reported to the Mayor's office, knocking on the already opened door.

"Ahhh, Dipper pines! Glad you're back. Are you trying to look shady with that new beard.

"No madam, I just forgot to shave," Dipper replied.

She nodded, "Have a seat Dipper, there are some things I need to ask you."

Dipper sat down opposite from the Mayor. "We need answers, the P.D is very hasty. They put you in charge of the investigation because you were good at solving mysteries from your preteen days. This is a high profile case. Probably the biggest in Oregon's history. I've got the captain breathing down my neck and acting like a negative nancy. Can I count on you? I want you to focus on this case."

"Yes madam!" Dipper replied with heart and enthusiasm. He forged his inner fears.

"Good, you're dismissed."

Dipper left the mayor's office and spent most of the day at his desk, re-reading the reports on the murder and scanning the police archives for a proper suspect to… make disappear. Sure, they were plenty of low life thugs and drug dealers. But he felt like none of them deserved a death penalty.

"Dipper old buddy, I see you're back at work today. Listen something just came up that I need to talk to you about."

Dipper paused from his screen monitor and looked at Robbie, who was in his all-too-serious pose.

"Look, if this is about the other day. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my cool like that, you know i'm better than that scrap."

"No no Its not about that at all," Robbie said. "I have a lead on Mabel's killer!"

Dipper practically jumped from his chair. "What do you have!?" He shouted.

He then made a fart noise with two of his hands, "Just joshing ya pal!" Robbie said as he was holding back his giggling. Dipper growled and charged after him, slamming him to the wall.

"Do fucking slimeball, what the hell were you thinking!?"

"It was just a joke, to lighten you up when you got back."

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT MAKING FUN OF MY DEAD SISTER WOULD BE A JOKE!?" No one was in the room when Dipper was yelling.

"I-I won't do it again man. It was just a one time thing."

Dipper groaned and slowly released him, he then sat back down and continued to look at the criminal archives, Robbie smiled back at him and left. Dipper narrowed his but didn't think about it.

A few hours later Dipper was typing when he looked at something that caught his eye, it was an M9 revolver, the same gun that was found inside mabel's skull and stomach. He looked closer, the man carrying the weapon was Henry Sleen, he's had quite the track record. Burglary, drug trafficking, he was released for good behavior just before Mabel's murder.

Dipper's blood boiled as he stared at the mugshot, he wanted to take his head and put it on a bloody platter if he committed the murder of his sister.

After a long day Dipper stood outside of Pacifica's lair under the highway, he felt a bit stupid, but held the crystal up on top of his head. The crystal responded with a dim hum and a bright violet glow.

Immediately, the portal opened where Dipper had entered her lair before. She stepped out, wearing an all too familiar dress, the purple cocktail dress she wore when they first met at the nightclub. The dress left a little image as to what was underneath. She also wore the same hells that would be the pure jealous hatred of every woman onlooker.

Pacifica floated towards Dipper, standing beside his car.

"Get in," Dipper ordered.

"Hmmm, I don't see any victim with you. I assume i'm going to eat out tonight?" She questioned him.

"Just GET IN!" Dipper yelled.

"Whoa there, you're crankier than this morning. Did you forget you you're talking to?" Pacifica said, her eyes glaring red, giving him a cold stare.

Dipper hastily came to his senses. He was not normally this upset. His anger and impatience clouded his judgement.

"I'm sorry Pacifica," he said with remorse. "I'll explain on the way later."

"Apology accepted," Pacifica said. She opened the passenger door. "Besides, the badass malicious personality doesn't fit you well."

They drove from under the overpass onto the highway. Pacifica noticed Dipper gripping the steering wheel unusually tightly. He had a fierce, fiery look in his eyes, a look of complete determination. Nothing was going to stand in his way to said mission he was embarking on.

"So, uh, where are we going ?" she asked finally.

"I looked at some new evidence on Mabel's murder. We are going to check it."

"I thought you were supposed to bring me dinner," Pacifica whined and crossed her arm under her breasts.

"If it does check out, you'll have your fucking dinner, don't worry," Dipper said staring at her for a nano second.

Pacifica tossed him her signature devilish smile. "Oh, I like it when you're cold hearted!" she leaned over and kissed the side of his neck, also grazing it with her fangs. "It really turns me on."

Dipper paid no mind to her forked tongue running up and down his neck and her gloved purple hands fondling his genitals as he drove. He was focused, and not even a sexy Succubus like Pacifica could stop him from his goal.

It was not too long until they reached the destination. He parked on the road side next to a shabby set of run-down houses. It was a very poor lower income neighborhood; Dipper's investigation instincts told him to be on his guard here. Things could get pretty ugly. He looked at the street at a run-down brown house. It had a shattered Oldsmobile parked on the grass and metal sheets over the windows to protect against thieves. Was this a halfway house?

"This isn't really the most romantic place to dine," Pacifica said. "But I'm not going to be persnickety at this point. What are we doing here again?"

"We're looking for our target: Henry Sleen. His last known address is that hold over there. The car in the grass suggest he is inside. When he comes out, I need you to use your mind reading ability to tell me if he killed Mabel, if he did. I'm going to use my laser gun and pulverize his brains out."

Pacifica looked at him in a very confused way. "And you you think he lives in that run down place? How do you exactly know?"

* * *

A/N: Just to clarify for those of you who PM'ed me, this IS a Dippacificapa story with a small touch a Candip in future chapter, but it goes along with the plan for finding who killed Mabel. At the end though Pacifica and Dipper will get together.

Update coming very soon.

MrSparkz


	8. Chapter 8

"Like I said I researched online," Dipper repeated, Pacifica nodded slightly. Her stomach growled, looking for semen to cure her appetite.

All of a sudden a man opened the front door of the shady house just then, a very thin but tall man with unruly curly hair. He stepped from the porch and walked to the red Oldsmobile.

"That's him!" Dipper said. "Get everything you can on him and make sure he's the one."

"I need him to look me in the eyes, before I do anything." Pacifica announced.

The man was just about to leave the home when suddenly Dipper rolled down his window and made a weird bird call. The man turned around and gaze toward them. His look was one out of nervousness. Afraid an assassin might kill him out of the blue, he scowled and stuck his middle finger. Pacifica's eyes turned violet purple for an instant and then went back to their normal color.

"Well?" Dipper asked impatiently.

Pacifica sighed, "My gravest apology Dipper, but it's not him. He has never stepped foot in your house."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, HIS PRINTS ARE ON THE FUCKING BULLETS!"

"Quit your shouting!" Pacifica said countering his statement. "You wanted me to tell you and I did. Succubus have no means of lying to human males, only having sexual encounter and taking their semen from them, what point do I have to lie to you."

"So you can finish this ritual thing you keep telling me that I still don't know what the hell it's for."

"To find Mabel's killer. That is all you need to know. Considering that it has no benefit to me. You can either take my word for it or I'll leave Oregon and settle someplace else. The choice is yours Dipper."

Flipping A! He thought this was the big break he needed. Perhaps he hoped for some closure on who killed Mabel Pines, along with his anger, this had made him act without thinking and act irrationally.

Dipper sighed, he leaned toward Pacifica and wrapped his hands around her body, pulling her to a tight hug. Pacifica's cheek brighten up to a crimson red color as she returned the embrace, she moaned slightly at his light touch.

"I'm sorry," Dipper said. "Thanks for the help. I just want to forget about all of this and leave the scene."

"I know Dip. This was a waste of time and energy, especially since his soul isn't even evil."

"Wait, his soul isn't evil."

"Well, his soul isn't pure like yours. He just hasn't done anything in a position to make him evil. Everything that he was charged with was done by his brother Harold. So he takes the fall for it. You humans do the most degrading things I have ever seen creatures do before.

Dipper felt like a true asshole. He was ready to kill an innocent person. Now he felt guilt inside his heart. If they did find the revolver inside his home, he was going to jail and Mabel's killer will walk away a free man.

"So his brother is responsible for this ordeal he's going through."Dipper asked.

"Yep, he has blood in his hands, oh and more more thing, he knows about the sex ring. The guy that I screwed was an old friend of his, maybe he can join him in my mothers place huh?" Pacifica winked.

Dipper started the car and put in gear.

"Now where are we going?" Pacifica asked.

"You're going to pay Harold a small visit. I hope you're still hungry."

They arrived at Harold's lavish home in the upper side of town. The older brother lived in a expensive six room home full of cameras and a gated parameter.

"Well, this is a nice place. He sure is living well,"Pacifica flipped her blonde hair while observing the scene.

"Yep. At his brother's sacrifice and expense." Dipper scowled.

"He either must not like company or he has some dirty little secret to hide from other humans."

Dipper looked at the area. "How do we get him? We don't even know he's inside the mansion."

"I'll take care of that. You stay here," Pacifica said smiling while tickling his cheek with her heart shaped tail.

Pacifica slid from the car, while walking her tail disappeared. She fluffed her hair and adjusted her cleavage. She rang the buzzer while smiling seductively at the camera.

A man's voice came out of the loudspeaker. "Who's there?" The voice said.

"My name is… Britney. I represent the superiors of the late Steve Mickman and I'm here for potential business."

"Come inside," the voice said.

Pacifica smiled, she turned around and gave Dipper a wink. "How does she do it," he said as the gates closed behind her. She needed to make this quick so she wouldn't have Dipper waiting for a long excruciating time.

Before she arrived at the steps the door opened. A man wearing a ruby red robe opened the door. Harold looked like he was fresh from the shower, his hair was still wet and combed to one side. His eyes gazed upon her, her eyes also gazed upon him. With an long desire for appetite.

"So, what is it you want to discuss?" he asked.

Pacifica turned toward him, invading his safe space. She ran her index finger down his chest and fingered a small gap in his robe. "First things first, I'd like to discuss where the bedroom is."

From the moment they went upstairs, his fate was already sealed. Pacifica locked the door behind them and stared at Harold with malicious intent.

He didn't know what that meant but his perverted instincts told him to walk toward her and ravage her body. Then suddenly he stopped, he couldn't move.

"What the..."

Harold's speech stopped, his face was now blank and with no expression.

"Uh oh…" Pacifica said with a sarcastic tone. "I had no idea you had locked away your intelligence. You're fucking disgusting trench." She growled.

"Now, what technique should I do." Pacifica asked herself as she paced around the room. After a few minutes of brainstorming, Pacifica devised her answer.

Harold's body came to life under Pacifica's spell. Like a automation, he walked to a nearby bed drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and pen, and started writing. When he finished, he put the paper into a blank envelope and handed it to Pacifica.

"Great Job, now for the amazing finish." Pacifica announced. Her tail suddenly came up and slithered into the hole of his robe. After a few seconds, Pacifica's tail wrapped around his hardened member, her tail made a soft vibrating sound and glowed red. He suddenly screamed of pain and collapsed on the floor, a jet stream of semen exploded in the air. Pacifica raised her hands in the air and sighed in content.

"Your semen shower is so warm…" Pacifica announced, she licked her lips and tongue tasting his final climax. After several minutes and all of his secretions were taken out of him. His body faded into ashes and disappeared. Pacifica licked every bit of the thick rope of cream. She took a shower and then was heading off to Dipper's car.

"What took so long?" Dipper asked annoyed, Pacifica scowled.

"I could have taken even more time. But I had other methods in getting rid of him, and no… I'm not telling you how."

Dipper rolled his eyes.

"We need to return Henry's home. I have a special delivery for him."

It was late at night when Dipper and Pacifica returned back to the shack.

"Wait here," Pacifica ordered.

She left Dipper's car and carefully stepped over the front yard litter. She climbed the sagging porch and knocked on Henry's door. He cracked it open little by little, then opened it fully.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"Here," Pacifica said, handing him the unmarked envelope.

Henry opened the envelope and read the content. "What the fuck is this? There is no way on earth my brother would write something like this! Even though it looks like his handwriting! He would never confess to everything he has done to me."

"You don't need to believe it," Pacifica said calmly. "But the police who you will report to will need as evidence, they will get the revolver from your possession and your brother will be the one responsible. You no longer need to be his scapegoat. This is a new leaf for you, don't blow it."

Henry stood there motionless. Pacifica turned her back to him and walked off the porch.

He stopped her. "Wait, are you some kind of angel from heaven?"

Pacifica stared at him for a few seconds, she then giggled. "I'm far from an Angel of Heaven."

He wiped a tear in his eye. "Thank you, so much. Whoever you are."

Pacifica went back to Dipper's car and slammed the door shut.

"Whoa, that was a pretty humble thing you did." Dipper said, "I didn't think a Succubus from hell who is full of lust would do something like that."

"I only did it for me, don't get it mixed up." Pacifica grumbled, looking off to the side with her nose in the air.

"At least this gets the Mayor off your back, but you do realize that they will try to pin Mabel's murder on Harold right?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper nodded. "I don't care. We know the truth, and once you perform the ritual, we'll know for sure who killed my twin sister."

Pacifica stared at him, there was a long pause, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, i'm sure. More than anything in life, I can't rely on human evidence. I need supernatural evidence." He then held her hands and stared into her demon eyes, Pacifica smiled and kissed his nose.

"Okay," she replied.

Pacifica opened the passenger door, stepped out and closed it. She watched as Dipper drove away. Pacifica's heart was beating, no human ever made him feel this way. She rubbed her hands and blushed, she stood there and looked at his car disappearing.

"I hope you have the knowledge for the answer you seek Dipper Pines." Pacifica said, a small tear escaped her eyes.

"Knowledge isn't worth true suffering."

The next day Dipper was typing on some small documents the secretary gave him earlier this morning.

Candy Chiu, the cute girl from the Pathologist lab, walked to his room. "Good evening Dipper, I brought you some bag of gummy worms."

Dipper looked up to see the Pathologist, she wore a lab coat and and her hair was out of her bunion. You could see the true beauty of her.

"Thanks, heh. What's the occasion," Dipper said as he knew the answer.

"Well, I heard what happened last night at Harold's place, you did a great job exposing him. But weirdly enough, his body wasn't there. The police don't know what happened. But rumours speculated that he jumped off a cliff miles out of town."

"Well… It's a mystery." Dipper chuckled nervously.

Candy looked at her watch, "I'll see ya around Dipper."

"Thanks again for the gummy worms," Dipper said as Candy walked towards the elevator.

"It was my pleasure," she said, smiling over her shoulder.

Time Skip…

Dipper opened the portal to Pacifica's lair using the crystal that she gave him. This time he know not to hit anything; he still had a bruise from his fall the last time.

When Dipper opened the portal to her lair. Veronica, the pet Succubus, pounced on him, knocking him down to the floor.

"What the hell is this thing?!" he shouted, struggling to get off of her, she licked his cheeks and nibbled on his neck.

"Veronica no!" Pacifica shouted.

Veronica whimpered and crawled off Dipper.

"What is this!?" Dipper said, brushing himself off.

"This is my pet Succubus. Veronica."

Dipper looked at Veronica, now perched on the back of Pacifica's couch like a cheetah, wagging her heart shaped tail. Dipper felt a slight rise in his groin after looking at her healthy red body.

"Its okay, you can pet her if you want. She doesn't bite," Pacifica smirked, nudging him toward the she devil.

Dipper walked over to the couch and lightly placed his hand on Veronica's head. He ran his fingers through her red fringe cut hair and pigtails. She smiled, then licked Dipper's arm with her unnatural long forked tongue.

"Ohhh, I think someone likes you," Pacifica giggled.

"Where did she originate from?" Dipper questioned.

"She transformed herself after stealing Blendin's prayer beads. I don't know how I could have gotten to his heart without her."

"She was a human?!" Dipper shouted rebelliously.

Pacifica sat on the couch and stretched her wings. "Yep, and spare me your goodie two shoes routine."

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Oh and that reminds me, of the seven layers in hell, which was is your favorite."

"Give Veronica one of your trademark massages and I'll tell you," Pacifica announced.

"Why?"

"Come. Sit next to me, you'll see." Pacifica stated.

Dipper stopped petting Veronica and walked around to the front of the couch. He was unsure of what she was up to.

He sat down beside the naked demoness. She stretched her transparent wings out and wrapped her left wing around his back. She hummed at Veronica, who crawled across both their laps, laying face down, perfectly still as her hair touched both of them.

Dipper's hands roamed the back of Veronica's legs. Her bright crimson skin was very warm to the touch. It was such a weird sensation. Veronica, purred, her head now buried in Pacifica's opened lap.

"Well.. Out of all of them, mine is probably the second layer; lust. Because the men I've slept with are inside that realm, they are blown back and forth by the terrible winds of a violent storm, depending on what they've committed, it could be worse, you should probably ask my mother about that." Pacifica winked.

Dipper dug his pals against Veronica's shoulders. Her tail wagged contently as she whimpered between Pacifica's thighs.

Dipper pondered Pacifica's words, wondering where Mabel's soul is now. She certainly would not turn into a demon. She had to be an angel now, he thought. What if he..

"When a soul goes into the afterlife, do they have any memory of who they were?"

Pacifica sighed. "No. The Mabel you know is gone, no matter how you look at it."

"Do you ever stop reading my mind?" he asked, very frustrated.

"Do you ever pay attention to what you're touching," Pacifica said with a cunning comeback.

Dipper looked down. Each hand was gripping Veronica's ass cheeks.

"Wait, keep going. Pet Succubi love being touched." Pacifica pleaded, the more you touch them. The more aroused they become."

Dipper did what he was told. His hands massaged Veronica's soft bottom. He felt a molten hot substance dripping on his knee. It was burning, but was bearable at least. Then he noticed it; it came from Veronica's hot womanhood.

Pacifica smirked revealing her fangs, her look was one at of sexy ruthlessness, Dipper ears flooded with the sounds of the two demons moaning pleasurably.

"Mmmm! Touch her pussy Dipper!" Pacifica whined.

He did as she asked. His left hand reached around Veronica's plump red ass and found Veronica's hot wetness. Her nectar tasted like lava and it was plentiful.

"Put your fingers inside her."

"But, i-isn't that lust?" Dipper nervously asked.

Pacifica hissed, "Touching isn't lust! If it were, every fricking human would be in hell. Now do it!" she ordered.

Dipper slid two fingers inside Veronica. Her heat was too much to bear. Her insides were hot and oily.

The more Dipper massaged Veronica, the further and further. Her lengthy tongue darted inside of Pacifica's hungry folds. He was making the two sexy demons cum over and over again using only his hands. It felt very dominating for a human male to be doing this.

His oily hands attached on Pacifica's breast, fondling them gently. She gazed into his hands while smirking at him, she licked her fangs and gave him her trademark smirk. Pacifica's tail stretched and began to pet his groin area. Within a few seconds Dipper roared as it he felt a geyser of his semen spurt out with nowhere to go. He felt his own cum oozing from his shaft and tickling his balls.

The three of them stood motionless, panting heavily. After several minutes Veronica sat up and proceeded to lick Dipper's face slowly, he didn't feel the need but he leaned over and kissed her lips while grabbing one of her ass cheeks, he stroked her wet tail which caused her to shriek in pleasure. Dipper licked his lips, which had a touch of Pacifica's pussy on them.

Pacifica giggled, "Told you she likes you, you human males are so easy to please. We're the most superior love makers in the universe. We're definitely better than any foul human females."

"Y-yeah, I guess so," he smiled, still coming down from his orgasm.

"I think you like her too, maybe you might be her fuck buddy," Pacifica said, staring at the wet spot in Dipper's crouch.

"I do, but I also liked making you cum, even if she was the one pleasuring you."

Dipper gave a cheeky smile, Pacifica blush. There was an awkward silence.

"So um, back to the reason I'm here." Dipper said, changing the topic. "What's the next thing we need for the ritual?"

"Oh, right." Pacifica said fluffing her hair back again since it was messed up, regaining some of her composure. "We need virgin's essence."

"Virgin essence? What's that?"

"See that oil that came from Veronica? That; only from a virgin."

"So, we need a female virgin orgasm?"

"Correct. Time for you to buy some flowers and chocolates, and find yourself a hot date." Pacifica said poking his chest.

"Why me, can't you do it," he fired back.

"My magic only works on males. I'm pretty sure you'd have a better chance than I would, I know nothing about human love. Besides, she has to give it to you willingly, do not rape her. Or else you will be condemned and my mother will torture you…"

"I KNOW THAT! But, how I am supposed to get the essence? I can't sleep with a virgin without corrupting my soul."

"Well you could marry one," she snickered.

"Are you kidding me?!" Dipper whined.

Pacifica giggled, "I'm just kidding. I do have a little hack that will help."

"What is it?"

Pacifica got off the couch and walked to a nearby cabinet. Inside were glass bottles containing various colored liquids. She grabbed two empty vials and a tiny bottle with a pink substance, she shaked them happily.

"The two empty vials are enchanted to draw the virgin's essence directly inside once you pop the top off. Get her aroused, pop the top, and the vial will do the rest."

"What about the pink stuff in the bottle." Dipper asked.

"That is a highly concentrated incubus pheromone. Just put a tiny drop of that on your skin and you will have any woman instantly attracted to you, getting a virgin aroused will be easy with that."

Dipper takes the top off and gave it a quick sniff, he shrieked in disgust, "this smells so bad!"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were female. A little word of advice; ONE SINGLE DROP. Use too much and every woman within a mile, considering the size of Portland will be on you, and you'll have hundreds of sex crazed women tearing your body apart."

Dipper slid the items into his pocket. Now he needed to find a virgin, remembered Candy telling him a few weeks ago that she hasn't gone out with anyone, that probably means she's a virgin.

(XXXX)

Dipper invited Candy to see a move with him. It was the first time he was on a with a girl since Wendy, it felt extremely awkward.

Nonetheless, Candy felt a little sad about his unappealing happiness. He felt like a asshole,pretending to be interest in a woman he cared nothing for; and like a douchebag.

The movie was a romantic chick flick; Dipper paid little to now attention, during their time. Dipper has trying to hatch a plan on how to pull this off, even though he was doing this to find Mabel's killer, it sure did not feel like it.

His mind drift towards that sexy blonde succubus that forced her way into his life. Her body, how her silky smooth skin and those powerful orgasms enough to kill a guy, he was also focusing more on Candy's body which was not as impressive as Pacifica's but good it in its own right.

After the movie Dipper drove Candy home.

"I had a great time Dipper, we should do it again some time, I haven't had a fun like this is such a long while."

"Me too. I haven't had a wonder night like this in a long time. I hate for it to end."

"Well, the night is still young," Candy said. "I can show you around my apartment if you want."

"I would love that," Dipper smiled.

Dipper parked his car into an empty space and then followed up her place. It was a warm place, it had a variety of furnishings. Only a couch and a coffee table, and a small zen garden on the side of the chair where a visitor can play around with it. Also a small Tv perched atop of an end table, a kitchen that had a stove. A compact refrigerator and a spotless microwave.

"Nice place," Dipper said.

"Heh, thanks."

Dipper twiddled his thumbs, he knew he had to do this quickly.

"May I use your restroom?" Dipper asked.

"Sure its down the hall and to the right."

Dipper got up from the couch and walked into the clean bathroom. He looked into the mirror and sighed about what he was about to do. Candy was a good and gentle heart, and to take her virginity seemed wrong. But he had a mission, a mission to find out who killed his beloved sister Mabel Pines.


	9. Chapter 9

He pulled the bottle of pink liquid out of his pocket, turning his head as he unscrewed the plastic lid. The smell was unbearable. He titled the bottled down towards his skin; but all of a sudden its vile contents spilled onto Dipper's wrist.

Fuck! Pacifica clearly stated no more than a drop, and this was definitely more than a single drop, it was more than twenty drops. He hastily rushed towards the sink to wipe off the contents. Shit! Now what was he going to do, the pink liquid stuck to his skin like a thick tar.

Dipper slowly crept into Candy's living room, unsure of the effect the incubus formula would have on her. She turned to him right away.

"Oh my goodness? What is that smell?" She asked.

"Oh um. I don't smell anything," Dipper nervously chuckled.

"It smells… Delicious!" she said.

"Whew!" he thought, "at least she doesn't think I smell like a garbage sewer."

She got off the couch and walked towards him, wrapping her hands around his arms. "I feel strange," she said.

"Strange how?" he asked, he gulped. This was it.

"My body… it tingles,"

Dipper became concerned. "Should I call an ambulance?"

"No," she whined. "I'm fine. I'm just…"

"Just, heh... Just spit it out" Dipper said trying to move her body away from him

Candy lunged at Dipper, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers. She kissed him with a vicious appetite.

"Extremely aroused!" she replied finally, after breaking their kiss.

She lunged at Dipper again, kissing him with too much love. She pushed him slowly back towards towards her bedroom. Dipper's legs went out from under him as they reached her bed. Candy fell directly on top of him, never stopping her attack of kisses, she began to ride him in a teasingly erotic way.

Her kisses were pleasurable, though very dangerous. He needed her essence, but not at the expense of his soul. The incubus formula had taken complete control of Candy's mind. There was no stopping her, Dipper had to get out of there, and fast!

"Candy!" Dipper screamed as he gasped for air. "This is amazing and all, but I need to leave."

"You can't go!" she ordered. "I need you to be inside me!"

Candy resumed her kissing while attempting to undo his pants. He struggled against her, tossing her to the side.

"I'm sorry Candy!" he stated as he stood up. He walked out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom, that's when Candy tackled him and hissed, Dipper can almost see fangs coming from her mouth. He struggled to get her off of him when suddenly he felt a heavy blunt object hit, he thought it was a lamp. Thats when his worldview became dark.

Dipper opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, his hurt was still throbbing. He tried to move his arms, but they wouldn't budge. Dipper soon realized that he was tied. His legs would not move either. Dipper looked down towards his feet. Indeed, his ankles were tied the say way as him arms. He also noticed he had been stripped of all his clothes.

His vision began to focus, noticed something in between his legs. The blurred figure came into focus. It was Candy, and she had been sucking his cock while he had been unconscious, Dipper noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Candy! Stop!" Dipper pleaded.

Candy stood up, "I can't! My body wants to be inside of you. I need you to make me cum! To make the tingling stop!"

She resumed sucking on Dipper's stiff member. He tried to fight back but it was no use.

"Candy! You need to stop! I'll die if you keep going! I will literally pass away!"

Dipper's pleas fell of stone ears. She shed herself of all her clothes, revealing her young aching body to Dipper. He tired to put his arousal out of his mind. But with her perky breaks, long black hair, and dripping virgin pussy, it was impossible for such a thing to happen.

Candy climbed on top of Dipper and perched her eager pink pussy above Dipper's rock hard hack. If she proceeded, Dipper's soul would be corrupted, and Pacifica would obviously claim it, ending his life.

"Candy Chiu. Please stop!"

"I'm sorry Dipper. This is something I need to do."

It was all over, Candy squatted down the length of his shaft all the warm, her virgin warmth gripped his cock like a clenched fist. He was now inside her, there was no turning back.

Dipper was at her mercy. Her pussy felt great, but all things considered. Being screwed to death was bittersweet. He tried to hold back his own orgasm, but not even a man with the worst case of erectile dysfunction could keep from cumming inside of her warmness. He unloaded what felt like was buckets of cum deep inside her innocent virgin pussy.

Candy's hot body showed fatigue after what seemed like an eternity. Sweat soaked her slender body, from her head to forever. Her breathing was so heavy and hard. Dipper knew he and she would perish if she continued. But in a strange twist, Candy fainted and fell on the bed beside Dipper.

He could feel her still breathing, much to his relief. On the other hand, he was still completely tied up. Dipper tried once more to free himself, but failed.

"Nghh, now what I am suppose to do!" he thought.

His question was heeded for him. "That was quite a performance!" a familiar voice said from the other side of the room.

"Where you here this whole time?" Dipper shouted.

"I showed up in time to catch the really juicy parts." It seemed like Pacifica did enjoy watching, evident by her moist juices that dripped down to the chair.

"Please untie me?" Dipper pleaded.

Pacifica walked over to Dipper's helpless body. She glanced at his member, still covered in Candy's sweet magical nectar.

She smiled and licked her lips, "A cock of a pure human covered in virgins essence? That's too tasty to pass up!"

Dipper's eyes widened as Pacifica crawled between his legs. His body trembled with horror. Despite his best efforts to keep his soul pure he had failed. Now, she was here to claim her prize.

Pacifica paused. "Why are you scared," she narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Besides, your cock is twitching with joy."

"Please don't take my soul! At least let's find who killed Mabel. Then do as you please."

Pacifica looked puzzled. Her eyes flashed violet purple; she opened her mouth.

"No!"

Pacifica slid her mouth all the way down Dipper's shaft, savoring the sweet taste. She moaned and hummed as she sucked him clean, ingesting every sweet dollop.

Dipper felt his end, but that did not stop him from enjoying her mouth on his member. Nothing in his sex life compared to this. The blonde Succubus was perfect in every which way.

Unable to resist the pleasure, Dipper's balls were about to release their contents once more. Dipper knew that this would be his last.

"Stop! Please" he begged.

Pacifica ignored his pleas, Dipper closed his eyes, accepting his doom while shooting the biggest load of semen into Pacifica's hungry mouth.

Pacifica opened her eyes. "Hmmmm! So sweet!" She looked down, "How many times do I need to tell you that you're secretion tastes delicious? And I only take evil souls."

Dipper opened his eyes. He was still alive?

"What the hell, just untie me now!" Dipper shouted.

Pacifica twirled her index finger in the air. The wadded up bed sheets that held Dipper to the bed freed themselves.

"Now, shouldn't you get what you came for before the rapist wakes up, or did you forget about that," Pacifica said annoyed.

He had forgotten. Thinking he was going to die in that effect.

Candy had thrown Dipper clothes all over the bedroom. He grabbed all of it and dressed. He retried the two vials that Pacifica gave him and popped the top, he held each enchanted vial against Candy's soaked folds as the small bottles filled themselves with her essence, leaving only droplets of Dipper's own semen behind.

Dipper handed the vials to Pacifica. "Will she remember any of this?" he asked.

"Most likely." Pacifica stated, "I wonder that will happen when she does wake up."

"Can't you do something."

"Memory loss only works on males for me."

"Fuck! I'm so screwed." Dipper screamed.

"Meh, you'll be fine." Pacifica said.

After Dipper and Pacifica cleaned her the room and her whole apartment, they went off to Pacifica's lair.

"So… What's the final thing we need." Dipper said parking at the under the highway.

Pacifica sighed, "We need a hair strand from an elite hell demon since we're going to contact a soul supernaturally."

Dipper looked puzzled, "Okay, I have some scissors here in the glove compartment, I just need to cut your hair?"

Pacifica slapped him with her heart shaped tail, he whined for a few seconds wincing in the pain.

"No stupid, some Demoness even more elite than me," she twiddled her thumbs and pouted. "My mother Priscilla."

Dipper's eyes widened. "S-s-s-so that means I need to go to Hell with you… Doesn't that mean you need to kill me."

"Not necessarily, I have an idea, check back in twelve hours time." She then opened the door, snapping her fingers and disappearing to her lair. Dipper gulped, what would she say if Pacifica was following a puny human like himself. Would he be condemned, is this all a trick?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: If you've read this you made it to the 10th chapter, congratulations you did it! *Ding Ding Ding***

 **On a serious note. I hope I don't trigger anyone because of this chapter. But I know the risk putting a fanfiction on the internet. Thanks for the support from you ladies and gentleman.**

 **I'll reveal who killed Mabel Pines later on. Do you guys like Succubus Pacifica better than the Northwest Pacifica?**

 **Because I made Pacifica a demon because her family is rich and greedy, for example they didn't invite that lumberjack and his friends to party with them in the Mansion episode, basically swindling them. So yeah, thats pretty demonic...**

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Dipper woke to the sound of a hailing alarm clock. "Ahhh!" he grumbled. Was it time to wake up already?

Last night was excruciating for him. His head throbbed full force because of the large knot on the back of his skull. He could barely lift his hardened legs from the bed. Candy certainly did a number on him he will never forget.

Slowly, he walked to the bathroom, well... technically he limped. He took a pained piss while sitting on the toilet. Stripped off his boxers and hopped into the shower.

Dipper's head was sagged against the shower wall as the warm water flowed down his neck and back. The beating water from the shower did little to ease the pain. This would be a long day.

Dipper jumped when he felt a slender hand touch his shoulder. He shrieked and turned with a quick twist that strained his aching muscles even more. Next to him in the shower was the sexy blonde Succubus Pacifica, naked before him, but without her wings and tail. Only her fangs that smiled at his delicious body and down towards his almost awakened member.

"What the heck! Why would you do that?" he scolded.

"Do what?" she asked with a cute head tilt.

"Scare the living piss out of me!"

Pacifica frowned. "I'm sorry your majesty. I was just trying to massage your shoulders to help with the hard pain you have. Remember when you helped me in the shower?"

"Yeah, I remember," Dipper sighed, "thank you. But next time. Can't you give me a warning signal before appearing out of nowhere."

"Hmm, I'll try to remember that next time." Pacifica giving him a small smile.

Dipper turned back around where he leaned before. He felt Pacifica's gentle touch on his shoulders, rubbing her thumbs along his neck.

"So when did you get you get here anyway?" Dipper asked. "I didn't hear walls shaking or something like that."

"I didn't leave." Pacifica said, moving her hands up and down his back.

"Really, why?" He questioned.

"I don't know, I like to watch you sleep." Pacifica whispered in his ear, Dipper shuddered slightly.

"Wow. That's a little creepy."

"Its not like you would have found out if I hadn't told you, just accept it," Pacifica pouted.

Dipper felt Pacifica's plush breast press up against his back. Her hands reached around him, massaging his chest.

"You're really good at this you know," Dipper said.

"I learned from the best." Pacifica whispered, Dipper laughed as he shook his head in an approving way . Her hands felt wonderful on his aching skin, leaving small tiny goosebumps. He breathed a relaxed sigh.

"Give me the soap."

"Why?" Dipper asked.

"Thats the whole point in taking a shower right, to get clean?"

"You do make a point." Dipper handed her a bottle of body wash over his shoulder. Even that hand motion was painful.

Dipper stood as still as possible when Pacifica lathered-up and worked her slippery hands over his back and knotted shoulders. Her touch did wonders for his pain.

She leaned in again and pressed her large breasts against him as her hands washed his front. He felt her eternally erect nipples poke onto his back.

Pacifica's hands cupped her breasts. She slipped them slowly down his back, then up again. They felt wonderful, like two large sponges.

This is exactly what he needed. The pain in his body was mostly gone. But there was one part of his body that ache more than the rest, especially now that it stuck straight out like a sword.

"Hmmm, turn around," Pacifica stated.

Slowly he turned around. Dipper's erect cock was only a few inches away from Pacifica's pink pursed lips.

"Well, you sure are excited to see me!" She giggled.

"You've always had that magic effect on me. But the bad news is, it hurts too much to enjoy."

Pacifica saw Dipper's damaged shaft. His skin was chafed and cracked from the many hours of rough sex he endured the night before.

"Here, let me help you." She said looking up at him, she placed her hair in a knot and connected her hands together. She hummed an incantation under her breath and her hands began to glow, radiating a bright pink light.

Dipper felt nervous. "What are you doing?"

"Relax. I'll be gentle." She promised.

Pacifica placed both glowing hands on Dipper's stiff battered member. Her hands vibrated with mystical power that sent singles through his spine. The longer she held her magic hands on his shaft, the more the pain began to fade inside his erect vein, his skin healed, reliving him of the tortured pain.

"Tada, good as new." Pacifica said.

Dipper's eyes widened. He was amazed. Something like that would take days to heal, she did it in mere seconds. All the pain was gone.

"Thank you! I never would have guessed Demons from hell were capable of curing body parts."

Pacifica gave Dipper a sly smug smile. "I told you once before that there wasn't much I couldn't do when I was in my prime."

"I'm curious, what would it take for you to be powerful as you once where."

Pacifica stared at Dipper. "You don't want to know the answer to that."

She poured a dab of body wash into her hand.

"Now then, you're still dirty."

She put her lathered hands on Dipper's fully erect cock. She delicately stroked him up and down, playing with his soapy balls. Her cock pumping skills felt amazing, even though he was in pain about a minute ago.

He had no reason to worry about his soul now that he knew exactly what would damn him and what would not. "Touching doesn't matter," he remembered. He stood quietly, enjoying what she was doing to him. But he did keep a watchful eye on her so she wouldn't get any funny ideas.

Pacifica's soapy hands stroked Dipper with a pleasurable hand over hand technique. As soon as one hand slid past his swollen tip, the other appeared at base. The wonderful pleasure he felt from her continuous milking felt like the soft blowjob she gave him the night before. His balls swelled the more he thought about his cock being inside this sexy demon's mouth.

The path to eternal damnation felt like haven. The confines of the bathroom felt like it was closing in on them. He wanted to screw her so badly he could taste his desire. His mouth salivated at the thought of bending her over in the shower, eating out her delicious folds. Then fucking her until he had nothing left to give. To Hell with finding Mabel's killer!

For a brief moment, Dipper came to his senses. What was he saying? If he did not do something, he would surely give in to temptation.

"I-I th-think it's clean!" Dipper stuttered.

Pacifica stopped. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Dipper rolled his eyes.

Pacifica stood up, she untied her blonde hair and grabbed the body wash. She squeezed a large amount of liquid on her breasts.

"I'm filthy too..." Pacifica said with a suggestive smile.

Dipper could not resist, he pushed Pacifica against the shower wall and rubbed his hands all over Pacifica's smooth breasts. His cock twitched with every gentle little squeeze he gave, which quickly turned to firm kneading and lustful groping, sucking her breasts like an infant. She breathed heavily while Dipper played with her melons. He held her close, she felt his erection poking her bellybutton. Thick sudes leaked across her toned stomach, Dipper's willpower was gone.

Pacifica lifted up his head and smirked. "You want to be inside me, don't you?"

"Yes," he responded, nodding in a dumbfounded way.

Pacifica grabbed one of Dipper's hands, then slid it down past her stomach to her slick soapy pussy. His index finger penetrated her hungry folds without a second of hesitation. Her insides were warmer and tighter than he had imagined.

Pacifica wrapped her arms around his neck, "Do you want to fuck me?" she whispered on his ear.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then fuck me Dipper. However you imagine. Do what you like to me..." Her pink lips came into contact with his, Pacifica swirled her tongue around his, he tasted so delicious, at the forefront of his mind, he wanted to experience that blowjob again. He knew such a thing would end his life and he'll join the rest of the unwanted souls to eternal damnation.

Dipper was completely taken by her evil charm as her eyes glowed light blue, Dipper pushed down on her shoulders, signaling her to kneel in front of him, her horns extended and her eyes were pierced blue. The taboo nature of fucking a demon of sin and lust added to Dipper's turn on. Pacifica lightly opened her mouth, revealing her pursed tongue and fangs, she was reready to take his anointed semen, her tongue motion for him to come and enjoy himself. Dipper was breathing heavily, he positioned his arched cock in front of her, grabbing her hair in the process. Pacifica blushed, he was ready to thrust it in her mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry, truly sorry for the slow update, I'm busy with life and all. I'm trying to please everyone. Like always, this chapter is full of grammar mistakes, but at least i'm finished. I cried when I wrote this, thank you for the cheery comments, fav, follows and love. Enjoy.**

 **I regret nothing from this story! I don't want it to die like my other story where Pacifica becomes a playboy and the other one where she kidnaps Dipper and makes her his pet.**

* * *

Suddenly his brain came back to life again. _"You're about to screw yourself to death, dumbass!"_ he needed release. He needed to fuck her. He was past the point of no return, pleasuring himself in front of her again was futile.

Dipper had an idea! He stuck his hard cock between Pacifica's soapy breasts and squeezed them tightly together. He thrust his hips forward like someone who had gone insane, desperately trying to release his seed as fast as possible.

"Ohhhh. You're so clever Dippy. No one has ever been able to resist me. It is one of the things that turns me on so much about you. Fuck my large breasts, Dipper, and release your sperm all over them" Pacifica chuckled evilly.

Pacifica pressed her breasts higher around Dipper's cock, tightening their hold like a vice. His shaft was throbbing as he rapidly slid up and down the soapy valley of her cleavage, his tip was barely visible when he thrusted forward. Pacifica enjoyed having her breasts shagged by Dipper's thick warm shaft. Her forked tongue grazed his tip when it reached her peak.

Dipper's climax mounted as soon as her wet tongue touched him. Her soft melons felt amazing around his cock, better than anyone female in the whole universe combined. His orgasm was imminent.

In an attempt to stop his orgasm so he can enjoy more of her while he can, Dipper grabbed Pacifica's horns and thrust foward as fast as he could between her mounds. With a beastly roar, Dipper erupted up and out of Pacifica's cleavage. His heavy load splashed in her face, inside her mount, and down her lips and chin, Pacifica swallowed every sweet drop, then licked the remains off her breast before the spray from the shower could wash them away.

Dipper stood weak-kneed. That was too close, he though, that was a battle between life and lustful death.

Pacifica stood up, "I could never get enough of your delicious semen."

"I could never get tired of making it for you."

"Is that so?" Pacifica smiled while lifting up his chin. "Maybe I shouldn't try so hard to corrupt you then."

"I would love that! Not that I don't enjoy what you do to me, I just don't want it to end so easily."

Pacifica stared at him for a moment, are you saying that you enjoy having me around?"

"Maybe," Dipper responded back, cleverly dodging the question.

She stepped from the shower. "Well then, lets play a small game. What is it that you like about me?"

Pacifica crossed her arms under her breast, showing them off proudly. "Is it my breasts?"

She spun around, shaking her perfect round ass at him. "Or is it my ass that has you so intrigued?"

She bent over further than spread her pussy lips with her fingers. "Or is it my glistening pussy?"

Dipper felt a small twitch in his groin area as Pacifica modeled her body for him. "To be honest..." he rubbed the back of his head blushing while displaying a small smile toward her. "You being a Succubus; a sex demon from Hell. Sure, all your accessories are perfect. Your wings, tail, and horns however... they really turn me on. Its what makes you, you." Dipper said as he held her hands, Pacifica looked down, her cheeks were sprinkled with blushes.

"In several centuries gone by, no one has ever told me that. Usually when a person really sees who I am, they are terrified beyond belief."

Dipper laughed as he toweled himself. "Well, the face that you're about to devour their soul might have something to do with it. I guess I'm lucky to witness them more than once."

Pacifica blushed, "S-shut up, you're so adorkable sometimes."

She hugged her naked body against his. She unfolded her wings, then wrapped them around Dipper, encasing them like a cocoon.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome Pacifica."

They stared into each others eyes, enjoying the embrace. Their hearts started to beat against one another in their soft warm shell. They each leaned in, their lips meeting in a soft passionate kiss. Fireworks exploded in their mind as their lips repeatedly pressed together, Dipper's hands slipped below and behind her waist. Grabbing her soft ass, she moaned inside his mouth and shivered.

"You're playing with Hellfire you know." Pacifica giggled as her eyes glowed red. Dipper smiled as he nuzzled her cheek.

"D-don't you have to go to work today?" Pacifica asked while she blushed at his embrace and kisses.

"Nope." Dipper said.

"Great. Because we have two things today, I hope you haven't forgotten about us traveling to the underworld and getting a strand of my mothers hair."

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten. I was actually going to teleport to you're place... that is until you met me in the shower and then we..."

"Had. Sex." Pacifica finger glowed and touched his nose, he nodded as they exchanged smiles.

"And another thing..." she stated, "I also have a declaration to tell you."

"Which is?" Dipper questioned, a little nervous at her statement, Pacifica leaned closer to him and whispered something to his ear.

"I'm still hungry." She spoke softly, her lips pecked his earlobe, making him shiver.

"We'll find someone, maybe it will be after we'll get the hair strand from your mom to find out who murdered Mabel, you said it carry supernatural powers."

Pacifica nodded. "Yes. And since this is you're first time in Hell, we have to prepare you." Pacifica giggled.

Dipper was nervous, he was going to the most damned places in the universe.

"And don't worry, you won't hear any tortured screams. The place we're going to is much more safer."

"How am I supposed to get there?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica held both her hands between her breasts and hummed an incantation.

* * *

There was a dark shade that looked like a demonic circle on Dipper's bed, he hid behind her in fear.

"W-whats the hell is that!?" Dipper screamed.

"The entrance to Hell stupid..." Pacifica laughed.

"Whats it doing here?" He asked while shaking his body in fear.

"You want to found out who killed your sister right? This is the Succubus way of entering hell." Pacifica smiled while pinching his cheeks.

"Well one question, shouldn't the circle be on the floor instead of my bed?"

"I already told you, this is the Succubus way of entering the underworld, since this is you're first time and all..." Pacifica's smirk got bigger and bigger, Dipper blinked twice. All of a sudden he was on the bed, he couldn't move as he was inside the transparent circle of lust.

"You have to pleasure me in order to go to the underworld to meet my mother..." Pacifica said, getting on her fours and crawling at a seductive pace.

"We just had SEX! I'm all empty! We have to wait" Dipper exclaimed.

"Who said anything about waiting..." Pacifica said, she reached the bed and had her labia stretched wide as her pussy swallowed his cock all the way to the hilt and gripped it with a powerful suction, Dipper moaned as Pacifica's wings and tail extended fully.

"All it takes is your permission and a little magic from me. Will you allow me to make you feel warm and happy again?" Pacifica said with pleading eyes, her silk pink walls lightly squeezed his swollen cock.

"Please Pacifica, anything for you, I want to lick your wings and nibble on your tail." Dipper pleaded.

"Good human," Pacifica said. A black finger tail touched beneath his sac, "Open your mouth," Pacifica ordered.

Dipper did what he was told, her eyes glowed bright pink, she opened her mouth and a long trail of saliva entered his mouth.

"Aphrodisiac, your cock is under my control and will worship me forever..." Pacifica chuckled evilly. Dipper gasped and shuddered helplessly as his eyes turned into hearts, he was madly in love with her. He felt his balls fill up at that moment, it felt like a stream of semen had entered his member, waiting for its release.

"Isn't that bette-" Pacifica didn't finish her statement as Dipper tackled her and now he was on top. He thrust his cock into her as her warmth made him drool. His swollen balls bounced against her and he pumped her and down, her tail slithered up on his face.

He grabbed it and began to stroke her tail, "Ahhhh! You have some nerve doing that to me!" She screamed, as he massaged her tail up and down it grew harder and harder. He leaned it and licked the tip of her tail, and then putting the whole heart shaped tail into his mouth, Pacifica moaned loudly as her tail began to spaz out everywhere, her tail then squirted inside his mouth.

Dipper quivered and he too released his seed into her womb, her soft pussy gently squeezed his cock and Dipper responded with another powerful gush of cum while Pacifica's tail did the same, Dipper collapsed on Pacifica's breast with his mouth opened around her areola.

The demonic circle then levitated above them and transported the two, a black curtain fell across his thoughts and Dipper surrendered to darkness. It was a great way to go.

* * *

Dipper opened his eyes from a pleasant dream he couldn't quite recall. Where was he? He lifted his head. The sheets he lay on felt like soft silk. His other bed was scratchy. This bed was soft warm and comfortable.

A face came into his view. Her eyes were blue and her hair was yellow. Bats wings extended, horns protruding from their foreheads, tail and wickedly pointed fangs.

"Hello Dippy..." Pacifica smiled, she got on the bed and pecking his lips.

It all came back to him, blonde Succubus. Sucking the semen soul out of him, his death...

He had died hadn't he? Pacifica fucked all the fluids out of his body until there was nothing left. All temptations aside it hadn't been a bad way to go.

Where was he though?

Was this hell?

"Am I dead and... Is this hell?"

The Succubus looked at him and nodded her head slightly.

"Yeah..."

"You KILLED ME!" Dipper's blood boiled.

"I can explain a little later... In the mean time, care for some red wine." Pacifica handed him a glass, she was dressed in a black see thru nightie, but he was too distraught to drink anything.

"I want an explanation now!"

"You want to find who killed your sister, this was the sacrifice you made." Pacifica simply said, Dipper grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down with him.

"Ohhh, ready for a round three I see." Pacifica said, her tail wagged on his face and tickled his crouch, Dipper wasn't amused, he just growled.

"Enough!" One voice said, Dipper looked up and noticed an older woman with long brown hair wearing red latex with a heart shaped hole literally exposing her large breasts.

"How dare you rape my daughter you unworthy swine!" Her Trident ripped through a dimension with serpents and red fire exploding everywhere, he could hear the screams of the dammed burrowing in his ear. Dipper's legs looked wobbly he felt like wetting his boxers, so much for special privilege.

"No mother, its alright." She muttered.

Priscilla narrowed her eyes as her Trident glowed off, returning to normal.

"Dipper, meet the ruler of hell and also my mother Priscilla." She said.

He turned around and glanced at her, she was stunningly beautiful, he now knew where Pacifica got her looks.

"Who are you, state your business in my realm."

"He met me while I was screwing one of my victims, Steve Mickman."

"Slut..." Priscilla said, Pacifica growled but it was true, she was created as a daughter of lust and power.

"Ummm... hi, thanks for not sending me to eternal fire and all, but I really need to find who killed Mabel Pines." Dipper said while looking down on the floor, careful not to make eye contact with her, Priscilla had a change of heart. He was adorable and gentle, she swayed her hips while walking toward him, she whispered something in his ear.

"So you're the one fucking my daughter..." Priscilla stated. Dipper shuddered as her hot breath course through his ear, Pacifica saw all this and growled, she pulled her mothers tail back.

"He's mine..." The blonde Succubus hissed. She grabbed Dipper's body and held it against her chest, he blushed while gulping hard. Her eyes turning red, Priscilla looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"She could be a bit hostilely jealous at times..."

"You're such a bitch at times, I still wonder how in the universe are you the ruler of hell."

"Be happy, you could rot like the rest of the souls." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"CAN WE JUST FIND WHO KILLED MY SISTER." Dipper shouted.

"Yeah, that." Pacifica said quietly, forgetting the true mission as she was arguing with her mother.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Pacifica said that we need your hair strand because your a supernatural leader of the highest realm of underworld, thats why for whatever reason she killed me because it was part of the plan." Dipper muttered.

"Hmmmm. What do I get in return..." She questioned.

"I don't know, what do you nee-"

"Never mind, I'll ask for it later after the perpetrator who killed your sibling comes here." Priscilla stated while she smirked. she pulled a strand of her ancient hair and gave it to Dipper.

"T-thanks so much!" Dipper said, she giggled and then snapped her fingers, disappearing out of thin air.

"You know, for an elite ruler who tortures soul and sends them into eternal pit of despair, shes not that bad."

"Psh..." Pacifica muttered, one has to wonder why made them have a fallout this badly even though she left.

* * *

Dipper was a spirit due to his death caused by Pacifica, rain was pouring everywhere where Mabel was buried at Falls Ravity cemetery.

"Is the storm going to be a problem?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica was completely unconcerned with the storm. Her long hair and thin black latex, completely soaked, blew wildly in the wind. "Actually its an advantage, lighting will hide any movement here, how much further, they had arrived.

Pacifica knelt to gather the pile of dead flowers Dipper had left and toss them to the wind. "Lets begin?"

Dipper nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"First, I need to place any sentimental attachment you had from her."

"Dipper remembered what she told him to bring before they arrived."

"Her braces..."

Making the decision, he slowly grabbed the braces from his pocket and placed it on the headstone.

"Good. Now hand me the heart."

Following her instructions, Dipper handed over the small jar that contained Blendin's heart. She unscrewed the tight lid and held the dry but slightly bloody organ in her left hand.

Pacifica chanted demonic words. Her bloody hand glowed in a faint purple light. As she channeled her magic, she squeezed the heart, drawing a upside down like symbol on the ground with concealed blood. The blood eerily stayed in place, never washing away despite the fierce storm.

"Now, virgin essence and the strand of mothers hair," Pacifica commanded, holding out the demanding right hand.

Dipper passed the objects, Pacifica grasped the vial in her bloody hand and dipped her mothers hair in the essence with the other. The hair sparkled and lit brightly, illuminating the dark cemetery in uncanny light. Holding the feather high, Pacifica shouted more demonic verses as loud thunderbolts crackled.

Pacifica stumbled a little bit, the lust demon was on her knees, panting heavily and shaking in a dizzy way.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm alright, she huffed. Out of breath. The ritual obviously took a lot of energy from her.

"Is it done? I don't see anything."

"Give... it a moment."

He stood in the now gentle rain while Pacifica caught her breath. Several minutes passed- no ghost. Pacifica sensed Dippers fear, she stood beside him and folded her hand into his.

"Be patient, she reassured, squeezing his hand.

He appreciated Pacifica's words. Her slender hand fit perfectly in his.

Several minutes passed. Dipper's faith in the ritual started to fade.

Was all this in vain?

Just when all of Dipper's hopes were lost, he saw a small light float in the air from all directions. The tiny lights swirled in a vortex. They formed into a larger orb that glowed so brightly Dipper had to avert his gaze.

The light gazed. Dipper turned back around to behold the faintly glowing image of a brown hair woman that looked like him, there were now transported into a light room, Pacifica hissed slightly.

"Mabes?" Dipper called out.

"Dipper?" The semi transparent woman spoke in a eternal voice, "Is that you?"

Dipper released Pacifica's hand and darted for the ghostly specter. He stopped in front of her and smiled, unable to speak.

"Yes its me Mabel. I've missed you so much!"

"Where am I? Am I really..."

Dipper looked down, he didn't want to face such a question. "Your at Falls Ravity cemetery."

"Oh, so I am really dead."

Tears formed in his eyes. I'm so sorry Mabel. I wasn't there to protect you, you were so nice to me and-"

"Don't blame yourself Dipper. "You were busy at your job. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it."

"I still should have been there! I could have-"

"Ahem," Pacifica coughed loudly, interrupting the conversation.

"Oh! Who's your lady friend?" Mabel asked.

"I am the demon who conjured you spire!" Pacifica said arrogantly.

"Demon?!" Mabel yelled, Mabel was pretty religious unlike her brother who believed there wasn't any higher being. "What are you doing with a demon, for goodness sake she's almost naked."

Dipper frowned, tears running down his cheeks. "I have so much questions to ask you, but we haven't much time. You've been dead for a few year now and I've now brought the person who did this to you to justice. I've tired everything, even sacrifice my soul as I am now in Hell with Pacifica. I failed you while you were alive; this is my last chance."

"Dipper, you don't have to do this."

Dipper looked at Mabel with a fiery anger. "Mabel, tell me what happened that night."

Mabel turned her back to Dipper. "I can't."

"You can't!" Dipper shouted. "Why not, just give me something. Anything, hair color! Just anything for a clue!" He yelled.

Mabel formed tears in her eyes, her red blushes dimmed, showing her pale skin with deep sadness and resentment.

"Its someone you know, and hes where you work, I just don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me how?"

"That night, I was waiting for you so we could eat our cake that I made, thinking it was you, but it was someone else..."

"WHO!"

She turned to him. "Robbie Valentino..."

Dipper instantly turned red. "Robbie? ROBBIE?! This entire time that slimy bitch was right under him. Unbelievable! How could he have missed it?

Pacifica stepped forward. "That isn't all? Is it? Mabel?"

"What?" Dipper said with his teeth clench, "What else?"

"..."

"Tell him, he deserves to know."

Mabel wept heavily, "I was pregnant with him after he didn't get a chance with Wendy anymore."

Dipper was dumbfounded, he laughed manically. "I get it Pacifica. This is one hell of a cruel joke you played, enough! The game is over."

Pacifica looked at Dipper, "This is not a joke, she speaks the truth. Whether you choose to accept reality is up to you."

"He made me experience my first time, I was just so confused because I just wanted a boyfriend so badly. And then when I told him I was pregnant because I didn't tell him the news earlier. He tied me to the bed, beat me, and raped me. I only remembered pain and sorrow, gunshots and then everything went black."

Dipper's mind filled with rage. The moment she found out she was pregnant, he decided to kill her, but not before raping her at first. He shot her three times in the stomach, then ended her life with a shot to the head, he probably used ammonia to corrupt any DNA sample of his sperm, which he found plenty of under the bathroom sink.

"Pacifica, how did you know she wasn't telling me everything? You knew this whole fucking time!"

"I didn't know the whole time, when I was screwing Harold and Robbie they were on payroll that you were tracking. You were getting to close to bringing their empire down like a house of cars. Thats why Robbie was stalling you and such, trying to make a clean getaway."

"You knew this whole time! I can't fucking believe you. Why didn't you tell me Pacifica?!"

"Would you have believed my words?!" Pacifica shouted back, "This was something you needed to see for yourself. That's why I had to make you become a spirit."

Dipper felt a level of betrayal and rage that was unimaginable, he turned around to Mabel.

"Why Mabel..."

"..."

"Because, I just wanted a boyfriend. I didn't want to hurt anyone, he took me out and he kissed and fondled me. It felt so wrong but I couldn't resist, I tried to stop but I was too weak."

Dipper brushed his tears away, "Mabel, you could have found the right person, now some fucking slug janitor I've been lost without you and now that my whole life has been nothing but a lie!"

"Dipper! Wait I-"

Mabel was out of time. The particles that made Mabel of spirit once again separated in a bright flash. The tiny orbs scattered throughout the sky and fizzled into nothingness.

Dipper turned his back, "Goodbye Mabel my sweet angel sister... May you rest in peace."

"Where are you going?" Pacifica asked as Dipper stormed past her, reality was back to normal.

Dipper didn't respond. His body was so full of hatred it consumed him like a burning flame. He ran, leaving Pacifica behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I haven't written gore before, heres the latest installment of Hidden Intent.

* * *

Dipper was a few blocks from Robbie's apartment, the rain was pouring heavily in Portland. He still had his gun in his pocket that he found inside his home. After making sure it was fully loaded, he walked through Robbie's place and peered through the front living room, he saw that he was drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette.

Dipper walked up Robbie's porch and knocked on the front door with the pistol concealed in his pocket. He knocked several times, and again, before Robbie finally opened the door.

"Dipper? Jesus man, you're soaked! What are you doing here man?"

Seeing the man who ruined his life by the fullest face-to-face instantly transformed Dipper's calm demeanor into a crazed lunatic who had lost all reason. He pulled his revolver, pointing it at Robbie's forehead.

"Back inside now!" Dipper commanded.

"What the actual fuck are you doing?!" Robbie looked at Dipper confused.

Dipper's free hand struck Robbie's nasal airways with full force, making a loud crunch. "No more lies!" he said, striking him again, sending him on the floor.

With his revolver pointed down at Robbie, he spoke with steely fury. "I know everything, you piece of shit! About your involvement in the sex trade, you fucking my sister in my own bed, and you raping and murdering her!"

Robbie looked at Dipper with utter shock. "Congrats, i'm deeply impressed." He wiped blood from his face. How'd you figure it all out?"

Dipper sent a fiery kick straight to Robbie's ribs. "Doesn't fucking matter."

Robbie groaned. "I suppose not, it doesn't matter keeping secrets anymore. I should have known to kill you when I had the chance, but no, Mabel how to botch everything by getting knocked up. For a while, killing her turned out to be delightful and dark. You were too busy at the station. But it seems you can't agitate a sleeping sloth"

Robbie smiled maliciously. "I will admit, she was a fine piece of ass. She would cum time and time again if she hadn't gotten off a day in her life. For all I know, maybe she hadn't. Your sister was basically a human toilet that I can rub my cock in and ejaculate all over her face and braces."

Dipper kicked Robbie again. He pressed his foot on the side of Robbie's head with all his power in him. "Real men don't rape or murder women."

Robbie laughed amid his miserable pain. "So what do you plan to do, huh? Arrest me? Good luck trying to explain this to the judge." Robbie said, implying about his nose.

Dipper pulled his revolver back and placed it on his temple, "Now it isn't the time to be cocky you little demon." Screamed Dipper, because he was already in love with a demon from Hell.

Robbie chuckled, "Go ahead, do it. End me. I bet you don't have the balls to do it. Even if you do, policemen will find you."

Dipper pressed the barrel hard against his skull, his adrenaline was rushing through his veins, only vengeance would cool him down, "I'm already dead..."

His tightening finger on the trigger stopped when he heard a woman's voice.

"Stop and think about what you're about to do Dipper," Pacifica said as she stepped through the door wearing a purple latex suit with match boots.

Robbie stared at Pacifica. "Who the hell are you?"

His face flashed horrid white when he saw Pacifica's eyes burn bright red. His finger extended then bent backwards in pain. He felt the sound of his bone brake, Robbie screamed with agonizing pain.

"Shut up!" Pacifica ordered.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Dipper said over his shoulders.

Pacifica shrugged "Fine, kill him. But my mother will confine you to the ninth circle, the circle of wrath. No matter what she did to you earlier."

Dipper was annotated by Pacifica's games, he stood above Robbie and pointed at the Janitor's head. He figured that everyone he worked with was pure, but now it was full of corruption and lies.

"Fuck being clean and pure!" He stated with a loud shirked.

Dipper closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger, and again, and again, the sound of gunfire was raised by the confines of Robbie's room. The sound of vengeance was music to Dipper's ears.

With a deep sigh, he opened his eyes, upon looking, he was utterly surprised. Frozen in time inches from Robbie's eyes.

"I can't let you do it Dipper," Pacifica said with her arm holding the bullets in place.

"Fucking Hell Pacifica! Let me have this!"

He tried again to shoot Robbie, but it was stuck, the trigger and bullets still remained in place.

"Fucking burn!" Dipper screamed, tossing his gun to the side.

Dipper's mind went into complete insanity. His anger was ready to explode out of his head. He punched Robbie repeatedly, beating him without a conscious. Pacifica pulled Dipper off of Robbie.

"L-let m-me g-go!" Dipper demanded, shouting from her grip.

"Not until you relax! I know you're full of pain. But I won't allow you to damn yourself in a fit of fury."

Dipper struggled. "Why the fuck do you care?"

Pacifica released him and turned him around. Her eyes locked on his. "Because you were right. You are more than just a sextoy or meal I can just suck and lick on..."

Her voice and words struck him to his very soul, snapping him out of his rage. "You... really mean that?"

Pacifica made a small smile, "Of course I mean it, I deal in lust, beauty, and sex. Not deception. Remember? You're basically the closest thing to a loving friend that I've ever had." She held Dipper's arms again, but not as tight. "Let me deal with him," she whispered in his ear.

Dipper looked at her, he was sobbing. "I just want him to pay for what he did, not have the pleasure death that you always do to your victims."

Paicifca nodded and wiped his tears. "Do you remember what I told you when you asked what happens when I take a soul for myself?"

"Yeah. You consume their energy until there's nothing left. So?"

"It can take a long time, its like being trapped in a cell for decades with bugs crawling on your flesh, they continue to chew at you, and you feel their stings..."

Dipper's mind thought about what Pacifica's scenario would feel like. It was not vicious enough, in his opinion.

"Besides," Pacifica smirked, "Who said anything about a 'pleasant' send-off?"

Dipper grumbled, "Fine..."

He knelt down and grabbed Robbie by his sweatshirt. "I'll see you in Hell!"

"Fuck you!" Robbie muttered through his swollen mouth and busted teeth.

After one last punch, Dipper stood, leaving him to his fate. Pacifica's eyes glowed dark red as she waved her hands. Robbie levitated in mid-air and then engulfed by a portal that quickly closed, removing him from the room.

"Where did he go?" Dipper asked.

"My lair. Its appropriate for the actions I'm about to display." Pacific said as she snapped her fingers, immediately leaving Dipper by himself.

* * *

The magical portal disappeared above Robbie; he fell to the floor. He looked around, unsure of where he was. He had to look for a way out of here, and quickly.

Before he could sand, Veronica, the pet Succubus, pounced on Robbie and sank her sharp teeth into his arm.

"I see you've met my pet," Pacifica giggled over Robbie's screams as she entered the room.

"HELP ME" Robbie cried out.

"No one will hear you. This place is sealed by me. No way in or out without my approval."

Pacifica snapped her fingers for the second time. Veronica released Robbie and heeled at her Mistress' side like an obedient sex slave. Robbie tried to move, but the pain was too much. Pacifica extended her arm with an open palm. Robbie stood off the floor and gravitated to Pacifica's hand, his through clenched in her firm grip.

She examined him like a farmer examines battered cattle. "You look terrible. Dipper sure did a great job on your face. I'm sure he would have beaten you to a pulp if I didn't intervene."

"Who are you! What is he to you? I can pay you money double what hes paying you, I have a lot of connections. Anything you want, just please let me go!"

"Dipper is very special to me. I have spent several hundred years looking for someone like him. Nothing you have is more valuable than him."

Pacifica released her grip. Robbie flew through the air and towards the backwall of her lair. He groveled helplessly. Clothes shredded away from his body with a wave of Pacifica's hand, flexible steel straps bound his wrists and ankles.

"It it good on you, I hope that it is. It could be vine rope." Pacifica asked, her lips grew into a malicious smile.

"No, please don't hurt me, what are you going to do to me now!"

"First things first, you can't look like a mess in my lair. Don't mistake this as an act of kindness or mercy. I want your body cleaned so that I can admire what I did after I'm through with you."

Robbie wasn't sure what she meant but he was certain it was terrible. He watch as Pacifica opened the large drawer beside the bed. She shred off all her clothes, her beautiful backside was clearly visible to Robbie, who had a twitch in his groin.

She wrapped a collar around her neck and wore a leather bustier with an open vision to see her cleavage. Her large round breasts wanted to pop out aggressively The chains acted as shoulder straps when hooked to the collar. She laced up her black boots and wore leather gloves. Finally, she secured her long yellow hair to a tight pony tail putting another collar around it.

Pacifica admired her self in the mirror. She posed with pride. "Finally! It feels good to be in this outfit, I haven't tortured a human for decades."

Robbie swallowed hard when he heard those words. _"Tortured..."_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay guys, i'm tired. I came from a friends house and I thought "hey, maybe I should make another chapter before the readers get antsy. Anyway, this is my first torture writing. I don't care if you get offended, its an M-rated fic. Also at the end Pacifica and Dipper do their usual 'activities' with eachother, question. This has been bothering me, maybe I should just cancel 'Little Miracle' because I've ran out of ideas and I should transfer their baby here. Does it sound like a good idea? Or I am just a douche/asshole that just doesn't have ideas for an old story, any comments, questions, PM meh, thanks for the support lads and ladies.**

 **But think about with a baby Patrica with bat wings and a tail with fangs, thats just so adorably insane not to put that in.**

 **A/N: A lot of you guys that PM me are really thirsty for this story, don't know why**...

* * *

Pacifica walked back to Robbie. She grabbed one of her black whips from under her bed and cracked it against the floor. She then wrapped the whip around Robbie's neck, she was tightening it around his throat like a noose while firmly gripping his straining cock with her other hand.

"You've been the dominator when it comes to sex, that's why you became in cahoots with Mr. Mickman in the slave trade, isn't it? So you can act out your unholy pleasures on helpless women, yes? Isn't it strange how ironic the roles are switch? You will do everything I say, when and how I say it, or your death will be as painful as ever."

Pacifica stood back a few feet. Robbie's eyes widened as she unlassened her whip. With a quick jerk of her arm and a flick of the wrist the whip snapped across Robbie's naked chest and also hitting him in the thigh.

"Oww, fucking Christ." He screamed. His bare skin was red with a savage sting.

Pacifica smiled wickedly. Oh, she relished the sound of his torment! The whip came across his body but with an even louder crack, followed by an even louder anguished scream, with each lash Pacifica became more and more aroused, filling the room with her sweet smell. Each moment of his anguish was like erotic phone sex to her. She whipped him until his chest was covered in red noticeable line welts.

The pain overwhelmed Robbie to the fullest extent, he could barely move himself. Pacifica held out her hand and released him from his bond. He tumbled on the floor.

"Come over here," Pacifica ordered.

Robbie whimpered and did what he was told. He hunched up to his hands and knees.

"Now!" Pacifica screamed as she lashed his back with the whip.

Robbie screeched as he crawled toward Pacifica. She gently flicked the whip at him; it wrapped around his neck like a dog leash, he choked to the sound of the bondage, he was at her feet.

"Lick!" she commanded.

Unsure of what she meant, Robbie stuck his tongue out and grazed the toe of her boot.

"You love it!" Pacifica said, pulling on the whip.

Robbie licked the toe and sides of both the boots with long licks. Pacifica lifted her right leg, sticking the steel heel into Robbie's mouth. He sucked on her black heel with enthusiasm. He did not want to jam it down his throat.

She lifted the heel from his mouth and slammed it down to the ground. "Very good, now higher. Or else..."

His tongue ran up the sides of the boots, kissing and suckling at the smooth leather. He continued past her knee, licking her thighs.

"H-higher!" She whispered.

Robbie gasped for air, dizziness set in. At that moment his world went blank, his face was now covered in her demonic juices.

"You're not done!" Pacifica yelled.

Taking the whip between her legs, Pacifica pulled on it from over her shoulder, digging Robbie's face back to her pussy.

"Suck my folds! No air until you make me cum!"

The whip choked the life out of him as he did what he was told. He sucked on Pacifica's clit with new found life. Her flavorful nectar melded with his strangled throat, it was an irresistible appetizer. He inserted fingers into her. Hoping that will send her over the edge until her lungs gave out. He sucked and jabbed in and out of her rapidly, clinging to his last ounce of oxygen.

"Keep sucking. Veronica, be a good girl and get the toy!"

Veronica grinned evilly as she strolled to the back wall where all of Pacifica's 'toys' were hanging. She knew exactly what her mistress desired; the twelve-inch strap-on dildo. Veronica returned to her mistress with the strap hanging from her mouth. She knelt before Pacifica and help slide the toy up her mistress's leather covered legs, securing it in place over her mound.

"Good girl!" Pacifica cooed, patting her on the head. She glared at Robbie.

"You raped Mabel before you killed her. Vengeance tells me that I do the same to you."

Pacifica's horns, wings, and tail sprouted from her sexy body, preparing to feed. She chuckled with malicious intent.

"No! Stop!" Robbie cried out in terror at the sight of her true form.

Pacifica blatantly ignored him. She stabbed through Robbie's tight asshole with her plastic cock. She made no attempt to be sincere and soft. She spread his ass savagely. Robbie cried in vain, begging for help that he knew would never come. She drove into him with long fast strokes, making sure he felt every inch each and every time.

Before long, Robbie's pain turned into sadistic joy as he submitted to the powerful elite Succubus. Each time the head of her cock touched his prostate, he felt immense pleasure he had never experienced. His cock grew, standing tall announcing his liking of what she was doing to him.

Pacifica turned her face at Veronica, who lay on the floor playing with her hardened tail and pussy. "You want to have fun too Veronica?"

She nodded her head with glee.

"Help yourself then."

She quickly stood and pushed his head into her molten hot pussy, he licked her juices.

"Time to finish this!" Pacifica announced, Veronica climbed off Robbie; her lengthy tongue was still attached to his pole.

"You don't deserve to die inside my pussy. Hell, you don't deserve to die in my mouth, Robbie. But as always with my thousands of my victims, your life ends now."

"Please! Don't kill me!" Robbie begged, he slid a crocodile tear on the floor.

Pacifica giggled and swallowed his cock all the way to Veronica's tongue grip of the base. The Succubus sucked him with demonic strength, drying vast amounts of stained blood to the tip of his dick. When Pacifica snapped her fingers, Veronica's tongue let go, releasing a flood of Robbie's cum into Pacifica's mouth, she ingested everything; his cum, and lastly... his soul.

Robbie felt his very being separate from his shriveled form. He was suck into a red vortex from Pacifica's unholy body, flipping and flying helplessly through the void. His ears burned and bled from the countless souls screaming in agony. Instead of cute Succubi like Pacifica, there were millions of flying red eyed serpents. The creatures latched on to Robbie with razor sharp teeth, leaving no wound. But their bite was a more vicious than Pacifica's whip, he struggled against them. Desperately trying to leave the swarm of evil.

He saw Priscilla sitting on her throne with violet red eyes glowing directly towards him as they made eye contact, Robbie was horrified beyond belief. She then said something that sent Robbie's mind into a deep pit of sorrow.

"They never get tired and they never stop! Enjoy your stay for eternity!" She laughed evilly with her red trident slamming on the rock floor.

* * *

Dipper walked around in circles for hours in a nearby forest, in the end. All the blood and tears was for nothing, his heart grew heavy.

A gateway flashed on the other side of him and Pacifica stepped through, for the first time he saw her in a completely different themed outfit, he was

not overrun with thoughts of lust.

"Nice outfit," he said sarcastically.

Pacifica ignored his compliment and shed off the dominatrix clothes. "Its done."

"How was he?" Dipper asked, still aggressive.

"I made him suffer like you said."

Dipper nodded, although he wanted to do the deed himself, he felt like justice was finally served to Mabel, even though he'll never see her again due to her being in heaven and him being in Hell.

* * *

Pacifica showed Dipper his new environment and even though there were in another dimension, they were still in Hell, he could feel the screams of the damned, but it didn't matter to him because the tormented souls got what they deserved. The two were on her balcony enjoying the dark red moon up in the sky while the wind blowing passively at their faces.

"H-hey, are you still mad at me for killing you and sending you here, everybody on Earth really misses you and such, they couldn't find your corpse because it floated down here with me."

Dipper stared at her, "I'm not mad, I was desperate to do anything, and being here isn't so bad. As long as I'm with you. I'm always happy, F.Y.I. You're a really good person, not evil." He smiled while taking in the impressive view.

Pacifica laughed. "Don't push your luck. I'm really evil." Pacifica revealed her fangs while hissing quietly.

Dipper awed, she sounded like a pretty cat who wants sweet milk, they looked at world below them, he had another question to ask her.

"I need you to explain this to me, why did you lie about me being immune because my semen and soul was pure?"

"I didn't lie to you. I couldn't harm you, when I left my mothers realm, I couldn't harm another innocent person, she put me through a lot of strict bull crap. She didn't let me live my life the way I wanted to. For that choice, I'm slowly dying."

"WHAT? You're dying. But you're in Hell, you're homeland."

"I know, but it doesn't matter." She took a deep breath and sighed. "For me, corrupt and or evil souls provide little energy. My demonic body has gotten weaker and weaker over the years. I took a lot of my magic to help you. I've only got a short time to live."

"H-how long?" Dipper's voice croaked.

"One week, maybe two."

He paced around, "Can't your mother do something about this!?"

Pacifica turned to him, wrapping his arms around his neck "Succubus fight their own battles. Besides, it won't matter, thats just how it works down here, I'll probably reincarnate to a flying serpent, or maybe a red rock."

Her warm embrace comforted him a little bit. "Damn it! There has to be another way, can't you take an innocent soul..."

She let him go, scowling at him. "What the Hell kind of talk is that?!"

His eyes glistened. "I'm sorry, I-I just don't to lose you. After all that has happened, I don't want to be here by myself. It would seem so empty without you here, and you're mom will probably send me to be her labor slave."

Pacifica returned to the edge of the balcony. "When we first me, we struck a deal. The deal however was a total farce. I could have gotten souls easily without you. But you wouldn't have gotten the answers you wanted without me. What looked like a deal was just me helping you."

Dipper looked at her inquisitively. "What do you mean?"

She turned to him, her eyes were beaming, her smile was sweet. "I have searched for centuries for someone like you. Someone who made me feel whole again, who accepted me for who I am. Our so-called deal was just a range of trials for, not only you, but for me as well. As tempted as you were to give in to your lust. You resisted, and as tempting as I was to suck the life out of you, I never did, until I realized that I needed to because we had to find Robbie. I wanted a succulent human dangling at my feet, making love to me and also giving me happiness in such a dark realm, like I said we could be with each other forever, making one another laugh and such."

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards him. "You wanted someone who loved you."

Their eyes met. "And someone I love just as much."

Slowly, ever so slowly. Their heads leaned forward. Softly, their lips pressed together. The passion behind their kiss was hundreds of eternities in the making. Their arms gripped each other tightly as their lips confessed their love.

Love. That was all they needed.

But the prospect loving Pacifica tortured his mind.

She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his. "Don't be sad."

"Did you just read my mind again?"

She giggled, "I can't resist."

She put her hands on his cheeks, brushing a small tear he had in his eyes. " You know, there is one way I can still live."

His heart raced. "Really? What is it.

Pacifica smiled slowly, "If you connect yourself to me, the energy of your being would be enough to keep me alive. One of the other reasons I wanted to make love to you is that your soul was pure. It would act as a battery that never dies out for the moment. But we still have to complete the initiation."

"So this was your plan all along? To use me so you can stay alive?" Dipper grunted.

"I know it looks greedy. Maybe it is. All I wanted was a chance to live the life that I always wanted to live, to share my eternity with a being that I loved." A tear ran down her cheek, "Its you Dipper, you're the choosen one."

To spend the rest of eternity with Pacifica, the sexy Succubus who spared his soul and stole his heart instead. The idea was very appealing.

"Don't leave me. You've changed my destiny forever. The thought of you dying, tears me apart. I love you Pacifica, i'll do it."

She leeped at him, kissing him deeply. "Thank you Dipper."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Its really easy, all you need to do is carve the first letter of my name into the palm of your hand and say 'I attach myself to thee'."

Dipper took a moment to think, I don't have a knife so..."

"Use this." Pacifica's nail extended.

"This will work," Dipper snickered.

While holding her finger in his right hand like a pencil, Dipper drew a 'P', Pacifica vise versa. He became light headed at the sight of his own blood but he maintained his calm demeanor.

They pressed their bloody hands together. "I attach myself to thee."

Instantly, their hands began to burn with ferocious heat, like being welded together. Dipper watched as surges of magical energy passed back and forth between their bodies. His muscles tensed as if he was shocked. He held himself together. For his lover, he would overcome anything!

The surges stopped and Dipper nearly collapsed. He looked at his hand. The symbol he drew was charred into his flesh. "Is it... done?"

Pacifica nodded. "Yes, I could feel your energy inside my veins."

Dipper hugged and passionately kissed Pacifica on the lips, "You're alive now!"

She laughed with a sudden burst of joy. "There is also one little step I forgot to mention."

"Which is?"

"We need to have a formal union, so um..."

"We can have sex again!" the realization sent pulses straight to his cock.

Pacifica snicked. "Not the most romantic way of responses, but yes."

Dipper grabbed for the demon bridal style and carried her into her room, he placed the Succubus on the edge of her bed. Their lips met briefly before he broke the kiss.

Pacifica's curved horns came out from her head, her wings expanded, and a small black heart shaped tail slithered out from her dress.

"Much better," he said, and lunged at her. She fell back onto the bed with him on top.

He explored her mouth, her forked tongue felt weird, he knew sex with Pacifica from here on out would be an entirely new experience, he ripped her clothes and it revealed a purple lacy bra. He licked the outer layer of the silk.

"I've waited so long for this, its been such a long time..." Dipper groaned.

"D-did you touch yourself while thinking about me?"

"Several times yes."

"Me too," returned his grin.

He took off his clothes and would not miss another second of her body against his bare skin. His tongue met her neck, kissing, sucking, nibbling. Dipper's tongue also stroked the black lingerie that covered her thighs which added to his intense turn on.

Pacifica's purrs beckoned him to take her into his mouth. He went on top again and sucked her nipple hungrily, savoring every bit of her body. His fingers brushed against her slick most pussy, she quivered at his touch.

"Fuck me Dipper! I need you to fuck me!" She begged.

"Not yet," Dipper teased, with a seductive smile of his own.

He smiled off the bed and pulled her to the edge. His hands eased onto her body. He rubbed her clit with her fingers.

There was no reason to show any restraint, he knelt between her toned thighs and rested them on them on his shoulders. This was the deepest darkest desires was so close he could feel the heat of her pussy on his nose.

The moment he touched his tongue to her clit and took in her essence for the first time he became intoxicated. There was no place he would rather be than lick and suck on Pacifica's luscious pussy. He could feed on her forever, and never complain.

Pacifica gripped her bed comforter so hard that her knuckles turned white. Dipper's tongue was buried inside her, fucking her with long hard strokes.

"Don't stop!"

Her thighs locked around his head. With a handful of his hair she bucked her hips against his face. Her orgasm tore through her body.

Dipper inhaled deeply when Pacifica released him. He almost suffocated. Almost...

She sat up with lust in her eyes, "Its my turn to pleasure you..." Pacifica whispered, she was once again on her fours, she got off from the bed and crawled toward him Dipper backed away and blushed heavily, he couldn't believe this was happening. Her fangs came out longer than before, Dipper stopped as his cock twitched upward in front of her, she didn't waste anytime to take him inside her.

"Ohh f-fuck!"

Every lick, every stoke Dipper blushed deeper, he grabbed a handful of her hair. It felt so great to have both sides of his cock licked, she hummed, savoring the juicy taste, never breaking eye contact. He thrust his hips against her movements; he did not try to control the raging orgasm building inside.

 _ **Too late...**_

He submitted to her, he screamed so loud that crows emerged from the dark trees. She withdrew from his shaft and opened her mouth fro the prize.

The first massive stream of his semen coated her hair, the next went straight into her mouth and nose. The rest dribbled on her breast.

"Mmmm!" She hummed. She wiped his seed and licked them seductively, her eyes turned pink, as she continue to lick it. "Your semen never stops being so tasty! I hope you don't mind making plenty more for me, because we're technically going to be together forever."

Dipper's eyes lit up and displayed evil intent. "How about I make more for you. I still haven't fucked you."

Her eyes lit up, she blushed. "Again, without any magic? Already?"

"I've wanted this, this is going to be amazing. I'm not passing up any opportunity."

He quickly lifted up her unholy body off the floor and pushed her face down on the bed. Her succulent ass rose in the air; her tail swayed contently. He knelt between her luscious cheeks, spreading them apart with his hands, once again tongue lashing her, Dipper leaned in and licked her black wings while stroking her tail.

"Ahhhh!" Pacifica screamed, "Y-you sure have a tail/wing fetish!"

"Not being in control is turning you on isn't it?" He said with a muffled voice, at that moment Dipper thrust his warm arched cock deep inside her. He pumped her wet pussy as fast as he could while licking her tail and stroking her wings.

The pleasure he inflicted on her wreaked havoc in her body and mind and soul. Her voice was loud like a thunder against her room walls. The cries of lustful bliss as each orgasm rolled into the next. Dipper released his member inside and began to grab her ass cheeks and thrust forward and backward.

"Don't stop! Please, don't stop! I want more!" she begged.

Dipper couldn't hold his ecstasy, at that moment his semen exploded from his shaft. Landing on her wings and back, it felt so warm to the touch. He hastily wrapped his cock with her tail and shoved it in her mouth, she moaned as she sucked, enjoying every bit of the remaining remnants of his seed were on her tongue. She swallowed everything and sighed in bliss. Dipper fell on his back next to Pacifica who stretched and licked her wings.

He looked at Pacifica, her eyes were dimmed yellow she had his white seed covered all over her

"This is so amazing..." Dipper, cooling down from his intense orgasm.

"H-how kinky do you want to get with me..." Pacifica said biting her lip.

"I've never been shy." Dipper said moving closer to her.

"Oh really..." Pacifica smirked.

"Uhhhh..."

* * *

They sat opposite next to each other on a bathtub, Pacifica smirked while she wrapped her arms under her breasts which was covered by a blue one piece, while weirdly wearing cute black geek glasses.

"Why did you take us here?" He asked.

Dipper then noticed something all the candles were lit and the bathroom had an eery red glow to it.

Pacifica's eyes were neon pink, she then seeped into the water slowly. Dipper backed away, he couldn't see her from down under, then all of a sudden he felt a hand wrapped through his member, her hands were glowing pink.

"W-whats that!" He questioned.

"I'm trying an experiment, and you're my test subject" Pacifica smiled and kissed him.

"Do you feel any different, is it basically the same thing as a hand job." She whispered, her breasts pressed up against his chest.

"N-no... This is so much better, it feels like a million of your hands are touching me at the same time, i-it feels so good."

"A-are you going to release... Do it, spray your seed all over my body," with a flick of her hand he stood up. Pacifica purred like a cat and opened her mouth while continuing to rub him." Dipper couldn't help staring at her face, then he screamed.

Pacifica got another special load this time with more force. It splashed all over her swimsuit and on her mouth.

"Damn Pacifica, you're going to make me ejaculate buckets."

"I told you... This was an experiment." She whispered, while licking the rest of his seed, she stood up while doing so.

"Sure..." Dipper said, he felt a little mischievous and at that moment, he gave her a carefree slap on behind, causing it to jiggle. Pacifica turned around, her eyes dark red while she blushed.

"Heh, got ya." Dipper said in a sarcastic matter, he ran out the bathroom while Pacifica hissed. He opened her door and ran at the living room trying to hide himself.

"A little hide and seek game huh?" Pacifica floating out the room in a haste. She wore her see thru gown.

"Come out come out where ever you are Dippy. Theres no way out, she heard sound coming from the other bedroom, when he went there. No one was at sight.

"Boo!" Whispered Dipper.

"Eeep!" Screamed Pacifica, she jumped on the ceiling on all fours, Dipper laughed at his demonic lovers scared reaction, she hissed and jumped down and on top of his body, Dipper blushed as a beautiful women was above his head.

"You know, I can torture you forever..." Pacifica conjured her demon blood trident, she tried to intimate him. But Dipper couldn't be scared for anything, she just looked so adorable. He reached for her and kissed her lips.

"How can a demon from hell be so cuddly!" Dipper said blushing, he was like a kid who won a stuffed bear at a carnival, he planted a million kissed on her cheek and down stuffing his face between her breasts, the see thru silk face so good on his face.

"H-hey! Pervert..." yelled Pacifica.

"A sexy Succubus calling me a pervert. Oh the irony..." He said, Pacifica pouted, Dipper lifted her up again and landed both of them on the guest room bed, Pacifica connected her legs, never letting Dipper break the grip.

"This is basically sexual Hell for me right." Dipper asked, Pacifica nodded. "This is my own realm, we can do whatever we want."

Dipper smiled, he leaned in and kissed her again, he couldn't help it, he grabbed a handful of her right breast and fondled them erotically, causing Pacifica to lose all sanity of sane pleasure.


	14. Chapter 14

Pacifica's horns were glowing mist green.

"Ugh," she grunted, she knew what the signal meant.

"What is it?" Dipper questioned, caressing her cheek.

"My mom wants to see me for something," Pacifica said rolled her eyes, Dipper laughed and kissed her again.

"Meh, lets just ignore her." Dipper responded, and within a couple of seconds her horns were dimming back to normal.

"See, I truly don't care what you mother says and what she does to us. I just want to make love to you..." He said as his smile got wider, he seeped her hands in his hair.

"Have I ever told you your adorkable sometimes," Pacifica giggled, her tail was touching his toned chest.

"Yes actually..." Dipper announced, he placed her on the bed again and he covered both of them with the sheets as they continued their heater interaction.

* * *

"Bloody Hell!" She snarled, she smashed the fist through the orb, but it returned to normal as the object was indestructible to any damage.

She immediately regretted her action as pain shot up her arm and aggregated her skin.

"She's enjoying too much of him!" She said, the Devil heard moans and screaming coming from her daughter, her cheeks turned an unusual shade of red as she turned the orb off.

"Now that she has her human pet who I know will serve, embrace, and love forever! She thinks that she has everything better now!" She roared, her office was silent, she can only hear the clock ticking.

"Always trying to resolve a solution by violence, shame on you..." A sweet voice said behind her.

"What are you doing Lilith,"

"Why, I've come to help my lady." Lilith said, she floated towards her and began to massage her shoulders, his hands then trickled down her chest, Priscilla slapped her hands away, she'd always warned her about her advances towards her.

She snarled and snatched the sccubus by the back of her neck. She examined her curvy form with her blood eyes. Just like her daughter Pacifica, Lilith was a Succubus, she wasn't sure if they both met before but they have the same exact body type and personalty. No demon could tell them apart.

"Help me?" Priscilla laughed with hearty pride, "Take a look at them," she then turned the orb, it showed Pacifica and Dipper once again pleasing themselves, Pacifica shoved her tongue inside his mouth while Dipper caressed her breast with his left hand and her pointy horns with the other hands. Dipper pushed his tongue with the same force while she was riding him. Pacifica's lips were coated with aphrodisiac venom, even if he would have ejaculated inside her corrupt womb. His erection wouldn't die down, they continue their battle for heated lust and body contact, Pacifica had him right where she wanted him to be at, Dipper loved touching and feeling her silk pantyhose rub on his fingers, it greatly turned him on.

"They're still at it! UNBELIVABLE, its been an hour and fifty four ticks!" She snarled, Lilith look at the orb, she licked her forked tongue with her lips.

"Mmmm, yummy," The dark haired Succubus said, she paid little attention to Pacifica but became enthralled by the sight of Dipper Pines, the scene then switched. Pacifica was now enjoying the nice massage Dipper was giving to his lover, he was rubbing her semi transparent wings while licking them playfully, causing Pacifica to laugh evilly. They were clearly submissive to each other.

"Ohh, isn't he adorable." She said, her eyes turned into hearts. Lilith, in all her centuries being a Succubus from Hell's fleshpit, was never so obsessed with one human shes seen in only a few seconds.

Priscilla turned to face her, she pushed her right up the glass against the ball, enjoying her little squeal of pain as her cheek ground up against the glass.

"This mortal spirit has literally seduced my own daughter, shes now happier than ever, shes even avoiding me much more and prefers to 'hang out' with him."

The scene changed again as Pacifica was scaring local citizens in a church, hissing and flapping her wings as an intimidation factor, all of them fled for their lives, except for one brave nun who had the bravery to throw holy water at her. Pacifica laughed, holy water was immune to her. She flew down low and flashed her eyes. All of a sudden the nun fainted and had a heart attack, she passed away on the anointed floor, she went outside in a secluded area.

"And thats how you pull a church prank," Pacifica boastrd, Dipper laughed, he had so much dead adrenaline in him. He loved the way the church goers ran with fear.

Priscilla growled, how come her daughter just ignores her all the time? She wasn't all like this before, she sighed and looked down on the floor, she saw that Lilith was pleasuring herself with her tail.

 _Pleasuring herself, at images of her daughter and her lover._

"You tempt me you whore!" She yelled, "You, quite possibly being the only rival for my daughter Pacifica. Think you can get them off each other."

"But I can..." She whined.

She picked herself back up and stared in a challenging way back at Priscilla. Blood trickled from her lip. She lapped it up with her pink tongue, savoring the taste.

"He won't know to defeat me," she said, her eyes glowing fulvous with malicious intent, she snapped her fingers and disappeared, Priscilla rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _ **A/N So very sorry everyone who is a fan of this story for such a slow and short update, I'm just busy with life and such. Expect a much longer update the next time I upload.**_

 _ **So yeah Lilith, meaning Night Monster in hebrew, shes going to be a character here and she'll definitely make Dipper's new afterlife much more confusing than we are think.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading,**_

 _ **MrSparkz**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Here's the lasted update to this story, I can't express how to say I'm sorry, a lot of you have been asking me about a schedule on my stories, it all depends on my work schedule because I'm on call. Hopefully this chapter can make it up to you. And daylight savings also fucked me up, making me lose an hour of my sleep.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the support through my turbulent times, I hope I can make a new chapter tomorrow or quite possibly tonight. I hope you guys aren't upset.**_

 _ **The next chapter will feature Pacifica's mother and their complex relationship, and you might see Lilith in future chapters.**_

* * *

"How and why did you think of this?!" Dipper said with excitement, he and Pacifica were both in the unisex bathroom after floating above the underworld in the a few minutes earlier, they were at a masquerade ball in Piedmont California, Dipper was wearing a brown mask and a black tuxedo In order not to get spotted. Pacifica wore a purple mask sprayed with glitter and a toucan style to it and it only covered her from the nose up, her eyes could hypnotize any human male on the blue planet. She also wore a dark black dress on, it was a little above her heels with an opening in the middle, her heels were white with a light blue flower as a design. And her hair was straight down with curls at the tips, the dress showed every good and sexy curve she had.

Dipper tried not to faint over as he was already dead, he observed her up and down.

"Because Dippy, I've always wanted to go to the dance with you, and this is the perfect opportunity." She said while placing both her hands on his shoulders, Dipper winced, remembering some cringeworthy memories when it comes to that subject.

"But Pacifica, I'm not really a good dancer. I always mess it up when it comes to that."

Pacifica laughed, "Don't worry, it'll be easy. I'll show you how to dance." She leaned in closer to him and gave him a kiss, calming his nerves.

"T-thanks, lets go now." Dipper grabbed her hand and they exited out the bathroom, after they got out, there were glowing eyes behind the window. It was Lilith who was spying on them.

"Oh goody, I get to go to the ballroom with them," She then changed into appropriate attire and not something that was too noticeable. She then conjured up her hands and then her clothes changed into a black short dress that reached almost above her knees, and for the cherry on the top a black mask that had horn stickers on them.

"Perfect..." she said, and then chuckled evilly. She entered in the small vent and then crawled towards the main entrance of the ballroom, after a few minutes she found her way and flew down gently, careful not to attract anyone.

* * *

"My pleasures of my body await you Dipper..." She moaned, licking the tip of her tail before putting it back.

Dipper and Pacifica were in the ballroom, the likes of which he has never seen before. The floors were marble and the walls were silk, the full moon was illuminating at them, a camera man walked towards them and randomly shouted.

"Say cheese!" The camera man said with a low raspy voice.

"Cheese!" Dipper said, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Cheese!" Pacifica joyfully, her teeth flashed while the camera flashed. The camera man noticed her unusual long pointy canines teeth but decided to shrug it off, seeing that he was an old man and he doesn't know what the hip young people fashion trends.

After taking pictures and beginning to seep into the atmosphere. The unholy couple sat down at an open spot.

"See, you're doing well..." Pacifica said very impressed with him.

"We've only been here for five minutes. I haven't done anything to prove myself worthy, all I need is a special dance with you and it'll cure all my anxiety," Dipper said confidently, the couple heard techno music come on.

"Well prove it now." Pacifica said, she whisked him away to the dance floor. The couple then danced wildly, Pacifica's lower half of her body was riding on Dipper's, he blushed wildly, over 200 eyes were on them.

"Pacifica, not in public like this!" Dipper whined while pretending to dance joyfully.

"Shut up holy angel, don't act all sweet and tender. You weren't like this back home, you were totally licking, fondling and touching every part of my body while moaning erotically. So don't get so uptight with me now, remember Pines. The only reason you're on Earth right now is because of me, else you'll be locked up for eternity in Hell" Pacifica poked his nose with her nose, nuzzling it.

He rolled his eyes, he didn't really care about being in safe damnation for all eternity, but he did have some morals in public places like this.

"Look, I'm sorry. Let me get you some fruit punch." Dipper polity suggested, he went out of the crowd and went to the beverage table. Pacifica looked his way and smiled, he was very polite for a human.

Dipper arrived at the table and saw a man named Soos, according to his poorly written name I.D.

"Hiya guy, would you like the red fruit punch that tastes like strawberries, or the blue fruit punch that tastes like blueberries." he offered, Dipper pondered for a moment.

"Meh, blue fruit punch." He said, making up his mind. Soos poured a cup and gave it to Dipper.

"Thanks, here." Dipper gave him a sturdy two dollar bill for that one action, he nodded delightfully.

"Oh boy! I could buy new earbuds with these, thanks mister." Soos said intrigued, Dipper smiled and left, Pacifica and Dipper sat down next to one another as Dipper handed her the drink, she handed him the cup back. It was half full, he drank the rest of it.

Lilith was in the backroom 30 yards away from them, she peered at Pacifica.

"Looks like I need a distraction to get him away from her," Lilith smirked, with a quick snap of her hands Dipper felt pressure in his bladder, he winced and groaned painfully.

"Whats wrong?" Pacifica asked nervously.

"I n-need to use the urinal, and fast!" He screamed, he stood up and dashed towards the men's restroom. Pacifica sighed deeply, is this what human males had to go through.

"Hurry up! The slow dance is about to start." She warned, Lilith smiled, she walked slowly in the dark lights, following Dipper's path. Pacifica smelled a funny odor in the air, and it wasn't the body heat of the other humans, it was something much more different. She looked around and saw a woman with a dark dress following Dipper, the sway in her hips, the way her breasts bounced with every step, and that silly little smirk, could this be a suc-.

"No..." She whispered nervously, her eyes turned red, she stood up and casually walked to her.

* * *

Dipper sighed as a whiz of urine passed out from him, he had never had such of breath of relief before, he finished and zipped his pants up. He went to the sink and lathered his hands with soap and water.

"Good evening, Dipper." Drawled an oily female voice behind him.

Dipper looked behind him and saw a female with red lipstick and black dead hair behind him, she smiled while looking at him.

"Who are you?" He asked, Lilith laughed.

"Why, I'm Lilith. And I've come to claim you as my own." She said while moving forward towards him, Dipper felt a knot tie into his stomach, her heels were getting louder and louder. He gulped and answered.

"Claim you as my own?" Dipper asked confused.

"Hmmm-hmmm, human males are submissive to succubus, just do what I say and we'll both enjoy this. " Lilith's tail and wings sprouted from her body, Dipper screamed but his lip was sealed with a spell, and his arms were chained to the bathroom wall. Lilith sealed the door shut, she pulled down his pants and it revealed his small member, Dipper was trying his best not to get turned on, but knowing succubi, this was inevitable.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." She giggled. Her slimy tail was wrapped on his member, causing it to spring up.

"Once I drink your seed, you're going to be in the flesh pits with me," Lilith's eyes glowed. Dipper tried to resist by kicking her in the face, but it agitated her more, making her fangs grow into a monster. But she stopped him by placing another spell. His legs didn't move anymore.

"I haven't sucked on a shaft in the last couple of centuries, I hope I don't hurt you..." She said sarcastically, her fangs grew. Dipper's tears slid down his face, he knew that flesh pits were excruciating because he did a little research on the realm before his death. At that very moment Pacifica kicked her right in the jaw which sent her flying and crashing through a ton of bricks, she conjured her hands and Dipper's lip came back to him and his body was moving again, she released him from his bondage.

"Run Dipper! She's going to suck you dry and make you disappear completely!" Pacifica screamed, Dipper panicked and then used the teleportation spell that Pacifica thought him. Lilith stood up and glared maliciously at Pacifica, the blonde succubus was confused. Shes never seen her before.

"Looks like my meal has disappeared." Lilith said, pretending to mope, Pacifica grunted.

"Who are you! Who put you up to this," Pacifica screamed, Lilith said nothing. She charged at Pacifica with her nails extending to full length. Pacifica dodged her attack and punched her in the back, sending her into the wall and out on the dance floor, with spectators screaming and running for their lives. Pacifica stepped out of the hole she made. Her wings and tail extended, ready to fight.

Lilith stood up in a haste and threw pink projectiles towards her, Pacifica deflected them with her hand, scared the whole ballroom was a mess, everything around them was scattered as scared patrons left the scene, their masks falling down.

"I must say, we have caused a great scene." Lilith smiled, she flew up as did Pacifica, the black haired succubus punched Pacifica twice. Pacifica kicked her rib cage, their wings and tails were tangling with one another.

Pacifica grabbed her shoulders, she turned them transparent as they both slammed into the ground. Returning to the underworld, Lilith was shocked at this, she was going to be a tough opponent, they went farther down until she slammed on to the rock ground with a loud THUMP.

"Why do you want Dipper, hes mine!" Pacifica screamed, her nails extended and wanted to claw and take her heart. Lilith grabbed her right hand trying to stop the forceful motion, Pacifica pushed down harder and harder.

"He's going to be mine! He looks so tasty, he'll be my snack tonight." Lilith screamed in a lustful matter, despite facing death. She showed a malicious smirk, they continued their struggle for power, that is until soft but firm arms whisked Pacifica away.

"Stop! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Priscilla shouted, trying to stop their scuffle, the blonde succubus stared at her.

"M-mom... please don't tell me you were behind all this!" Her eyes turned red, Priscilla bit her lip at scratched her hair.

"Unfortunately yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Priscilla said, the moment she uttered those words. Pacifica's blood was boiled, she wanted to attack her mother on the spot, but that's when Dipper pulled her back.

"You're responsible for this! Why!" Pacifica's teeth was grinding so hard you could hear it a mile away, Priscilla didn't know what to say, so she just blurted out her words.

"I don't know, I just feel sometimes you're slipping away from me. You haven't made contact with me for centuries and now that your here with your new pet. I just feel like you're slipping away from me as a daughter..." As Priscilla uttered the last words, a tear slipped down her face.

Pacifica looked at her mother shocked, Dipper had a surprised look on his face, while Lilith shrugged off the tears, how can the supreme overlord ruler shed tears in a very modest way.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you guys, maybe I was just being too overprotective. And even though we fight and have our usual scuffles. I still love you Pacifica and I want to protect you..."

Pacifica did feel a little guilty for leaving her mother after all those years, she sighed and moved closer to Priscilla, she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you too mom, and I'm really sorry for leaving you all by yourself all these years, maybe we can try to get along again. Me, you, and Dipper."

She stared at Dipper with a saturated stare, Dipper winced, he was put in a very awkward position. The Devil was staring directly at his soul, Priscilla sighed and walked closer to Dipper, and pulled him into a hug.

"Please take care of her when I'm not around torturing souls. She can be quite a handful." She whispered in a very stern way, Dipper chuckled nervously, if he messed up with Pacifica. He might be condemned into eternal fire.

He nodded against her cheek, "Heh, don't worry I promise. Besides, she does own my soul after all." Dipper said, she continued to laugh nervously alongside the empress of the underworld, Priscilla released him and gazed upon his features, she giggled in a flirty way.

She leaned in close to him and met his lips for a passionate kiss, her breasts were against his chest. Dipper's eyes widened. He could taste the Devil's poisoned lust, Pacifica growled and pushed them aside.

"I thought you said you wanted us to get close! Why the hell did you kiss my boyfriend!" She said, her blood boiling again.

"Oh come on, I just wanted to taste him for the first time, and he was better than I expected." Priscilla licked her lips slowly and winked at Dipper, he winced and blushed, moving behind Pacifica for protection.

"W-what about me!" Lilith said in a defeated tone, she ran towards Dipper in a haste. "We can still be together you know," she rubbed her breasts on his arm, Pacifica growled and pushed her back.

"Backoff!" She roared, "I'm not finished with you Lilith!"

"But hes so tasty! Can't we just be fuck buddies." Lilith pleaded, Pacifica had enough of this and threw a projectile from her hand. Lilith flew up and stared at the trio, she gave blew Dipper a kiss which flew at his direction, he dodged it with ease.

"Bye bye Dipper, hopefully I can claim you someday as my own." She spun around in a whirlwind of bats, Pacifica and Dipper both stared at one another.

"I guess you have some competition towards him huh?" Priscilla laughed, Pacifica growled, she just needed to get out of this awkward situation. She grabbed Dipper's hands and transported back to their realm.

* * *

The two were at a nearby waterhole, the sky was crimson red as they both looked up. Their were fireflys humming in the distance. Dipper was sitting behind Pacifica and the two of them were having a conversation.

"So you guys are cool now?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But why did they have to ruin our dance, I know that I've ignored my mother before, but I needed freedom. Its just not right." Pacifica sighed while rubbing her temple.

"Do you know who Lilith is?"

"No, I don't know who she is, she's the only Succubus that I've ever seen. I don't travel far into the realms of Hell, just Earth's." Pacifica said, "And don't worry, she won't come here. I placed a seal, no one can enter without my authorization, and if she ever comes around you again I'll really damage her." Her nails exceeded beyond length, Dipper smiled, Pacifica's eyes widened, she can feel his erection rub on the outer layer of her black bikini. She moaned as his hands cupped her breasts.

"We can still have fun right?" Dipper asked smiling, licking and biting her neck, Pacifica and faced him in a flash, a grin crawled up her face as she removed her top.

"What does it look like to you?" Pacifica questioned, Dipper laughed and leaned closer.

Hunger consumed him, taking in the sight of her fluffy breasts. Then he raised up and, with a muffled moan, pressed his face in between them. His hands left her hips and cupped the underside of her breasts, caressing them and pushing them together as his face wallowed in joy. His breathing got faster as he frantically moved his head back and forth between her breasts, his open mouth grazing them as he went in.

He began to suck and lick, his lips were having his way with her breasts.

"Oh!" Pacifica said, her tail and wings began to sprout, the ripples are the water began to spread farther. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to hump his member. Dipper closed his eyes and blushed. His erection continued to grow and become more painful as it tried to fit in the tight confines of her black panties, she humped him harder, he moaned and a jet of white liquid spilled out of his pants.

"Wow, Dipper. And I haven't even done anything." Pacifica smirked, her heart shaped tail slithered down his pants and removed them. Her tail then poked his cock.

"P-pacifica!" His cheeks were redder than a tomato, she was using magic for her entertainment.

"Hmmmm." Pacifica smiled.

"P-please, I want to be i-inside of you."

"Beg for me Dipper, say how much you want me to touch you. Convince me." She said while leaning at his ear.

Dipper growled and shoved his tongue inside her, he lifted her up and removed her bikini bottom without breaking apart. The chill water was lapping against their bare skin. One of Dippers hands were touching and massaging her wings, she tingled at the firm grip.

"Dippy" Pacifica said, his member rub against her sex and inserted it in, slow thrust at first but he kept increasing the speed.

"F-fuck!" Pacifica screamed out. The insides of her body was unholy and wet, just the way he liked it, long and hard strokes were overtaking her body.

Her screaming his name made him go harder. He grabbed her hips and slammed them against his, Pacifica gave her every inch of him, sweat fell from his body onto hers, Pacifica's wings completely engulfed them, pulling the couple even tighter, Dipper admired this action, he was covered in darkness which was entirely for him and no one else, Pacifica's evil intent turned him on completely. Pacifica's eyes were glowing green as she kissed him, the effects of her magic must have stretched to about 10 or 12 inches. In a creamy seductress voice she said.

"Do you love me, do you love this?"

Dipper was enthralled, the fact that having sex with a demon from hell turned him on, this is what he would have to do for the rest of eternity, and he loved it.

"I-I do. I love everything you do to me, I love that I'm in Hell receiving such sexy special privilege. I-I love it when you torture me with sex!"

By this time their bodies were so tightly bound together because of her wings Dipper couldn't move, she just continued to pump his cock with her pink pussy, he wanted to cum so badly. But he couldn't, because it was just so good not to end it.

Inside the cocoon, her tail slithered in between them, with her blue eyes Pacifica said.

"Take it into you mouth, you know you want to, suck and enjoy it." She forced the heart shaped tail into his mouth, Dipper smiled as his wet tongue sucked it with ease. Pacifica groaned, when she was satisfied, she pulled it out of my mouth and it wrapped her my sac.

"I can feel everything your cock does," Pacifica whispered while narrowing her eyes.

Dipper was cocooned inside the succubus wings. It felt like their bodies had become one, she fucked him as hard and as deep as he wanted, Dipper leaned in and caressed her tail while spraying a thousand kisses on her.

"P-pacifica, let me cum" Dipper begged.

"Not yet!" this conversation took place in their minds, Dipper sighed, but he felt safe inside the cocoon and never wanted it to end.

She unwrapped her tongue and fangs around my neck and drew it back into her mouth.

"Open your mouth and take what I am about to give you, and also Dippy. Swallow it to the last drop."

Dipper didn't know what she secreted into his mouth, it had a sweet strawberry taste. I wasn't her saliva this time. It tasted like sweet pure lust. Dipper swallowed it and within mere seconds. Their bodies erupted as if they really were one. His white seed drained out of him like a river, Dipper grabbed her bottom in the process and one of her breasts, he engulfed it in his mouth.

They must have ejaculated for five or so minutes.

When we were finished, she released her wings, opening the cocoon. Dipper wanted to remain in for the rest of his afterlife. The water ripples began to relax.

"If this was on earth, you would probably be in a coma right now or worse." Pacifica giggled evilly.

"Best. Death. Ever." Dipper announced while his breathing began to relax.

With that Pacifica, transported them back to their black death bed where Dipper was reincarnated resurrected after his death. Before his eyes shut to slumber, Pacifica grabbed his head as he faced towards her, his winced at the sight of her red eyes narrowing in his soul.

"No one will ever love me as much as I love you, understand." Pacifica said, quietly growling, Dipper nodded as his body spooned Pacifica. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck before falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Dipper and Pacifica were in Priscilla's master kitchen, she told the two that they were going to make breakfast for them as a way of burying the hatchet. Which was rare for the Empress of Evil to do such an action.

Pacifica floated at the breakfast table, Dipper sat down, since this was Priscilla's realm, he could here screams of the damned from the near distance, Pacifica brushed her shining mane of blonde hair. She sat down unimpressed, still holding a grudge against her mother from last nights actions, Dipper could feel here intensity.

"Maybe she's really changed." Dipper said, holding her hand.

"Psh," Pacifica pouted. "She's trying to get to you."

A sudden and flash flash of dark light appeared in the room, Dipper widened his eyes at the sight of Pacifica's mother holding two plates of what looked like edible food.

"Here ya go!" Priscilla gleefully said, Dipper stared at his plate with intrigue while Pacifica rolled her eyes.

"Wooow, what is it?" Dipper asked curiously, Priscilla laughed at his question.

"Haven't you ever had demon pie before, I hope you do enjoy it. I made it from the tears of the tortured souls. Which taste very sweet by the way."

Dipper winced and backed away slightly, the tears of the damned was a bit of a turn off fro him. Pacifica cocked her head and glared at Priscilla.

"Don't scare him, hes already freaked out because he can hear the damned!" Pacifica growled, merely drinking green tea and a croissant, courtesy of the Devil of the underworld.

"I'm not, I'm just showing demon hospitality to your boyfriend." Priscilla said, she moved his plate with her red trident, "Go ahead. Eat it, it won't hurt you."

Dipper narrowed his eyes, "A-are you sure. You know, being the devil and all." Dipper said looking down at his plate.

Priscilla growled, "EAT IT. NOW!" She muttered in an unholy voice which sounded like she was gurgling lava.

Dipper sighed, it was a good thing that Pacifica was by her side. Dipper took the pie into his mouth, he smuckered his lips. He then made a delightful sound.

"Whoa, this is amazing." Dipper said in a muffled voice. Priscilla turned back to normal and smiled.

"Didn't I tell you it was going to be good." Priscilla said, she winked at Pacifica who had her arms crossed, Dipper continued to eat the pie and Pacifica had to admit. It was pretty cute to see him so happy with her mother in a platonic way.

* * *

Dipper was in Priscilla's' office, Dipper looked around and took in his surroundings, this just looks like a stereotypical office that you could find anywhere on earth that had employees in it.

"I gotta admit, I didn't think that you were so organized." Dipper said.

"I do have priorities you know, I'm not messy in any way shape of form."

"So, these orbs shows every human name that is living right now." Dipper said, looking inside the great room. No one except Pacifica was allowed in the room.

"Yep, every human intention will be judged in the beginning of ones life."

"Wait so that means a child can even go to the underworld."

Priscilla nodded, "Indeed, many children have evil intent when they are born, it all depends on their braincells, whether they are good are bad."

"Oh. Wow." Dipper said taking in the knew knowledge.

"Don't you at least feel a little bad, I mean burning little babies." Dipper asked.

Priscilla shook her head. "My job is two condemn evil. And even though humans don't find me quite good. I'm doing them a favor, such as your enemy who raped your sister. Robbie." Priscilla said, Dipper widened his eyes. Robbie was a fading memory to him, he knew that he was condemned. "Do you want to see where he is."

"YES!" Dipper yelled, Priscilla smirked and opened up a portal. It showed Robbie, screaming with everlasting pain, he was being hacked endlessly as little demons were biting and eating his ears and genitals.

"9th circle..." Priscilla said with a smug, Dipper laughed, it was a joy seeing Robbie being brutalized and molested by demons, she then closed the portal, fearing that the demons would escape, after a moment of justice, Dipper had a question.

"So, how was it like raising Pacifica as like a succubus."

"I'll do you one better..." Priscilla smirked.

* * *

"This was when she was a little demon." Priscilla giggled, "When she was born, I never let her go for at least thirty days."

Dipper looked at baby Priscilla with awe, "Here small wings are so adorable, I can see where she gets it from."

Priscilla blushed, "T-thanks Dipper. Do you want to see when she was a teenager?"

Dipper nodded, she turned the page three hundred times. But thats when Pacifica came into the room, she had a champagne bottle in her right hand.

"Dippy. I'm hungr- What the hell!?" She saw that they were looking at her baby photos, she floated quickly and snatched them.

"Mom! What the fuck!" She hissed, her cheeks were crimson red as she placed the books away.

"Don't get your tail in a knot. Dipper seemed to like your photos." Pacifica turned to see Dipper gleeing at her pictures as a small infant.

"Thats embarrassing! UGH! You're so lame!" She screamed, Priscilla rolled her eyes.

"But Dipper says hes proud to be your boyfriend, he told me that you were funny, edgy, and beautiful. We all love you Pacifica, in my opinion I think we needed this as a water under the bridge type of thing. Also I made you breakfast which was rare, so I guess we're even." She stood up, Dipper's mind turned back to normal, he now knew the consequences of his actions, Pacifica sighed.

"Okay okay, I just need to talk to Dipper about privacy, and apart from that I'm still hungry. And you know what that means," Pacifica winked her mother.

"Ohhh. Well good luck Dipper. I think she's forgiven me." Priscilla proudly said, Pacifica and Dipper were at their room.

"Ummm, hi." Dipper said, "Y-your not mad right." He said, backing away.

"Of course not, why would I be mad at a person who looks at my baby photos." Pacifica growled.

Dipper gulped, when her eyes turned red he knew he had to run. He jumped off the four story balcony and landed on his feet with little or minimal damage. Dipper looked back and notice Pacifica's wings extended two feet long.

"I love it when they try to run!" She laughed evilly, Dipper knew he couldn't escape the succubus. He tried to run as fast as he could but he stumbled and tripped, Pacifica landed on him. Dipper's face was inbetween her legs.

"I-I s-sorry." Dipper said in a muffled.

"Shhh, don't talk while your face is in there." Pacifica shuddered, she snapped her fingers and Dipper's hands were tied on the bed.

"P-please! Don't condemn me! I love you!" Dipper said, he didn't know whether to be aroused or scared.

"Awww I wouldn't do that." She leaned back on the bed post and touched his cock with her brown pantyhose.

"Ahhh! W-what are you doing." Dipper yelled, saliva was drooling down his lip, he was turned on by seeing Pacifica wearing a purple corset that exposed her cleavage.

"Giving you a footjob silly." Pacifica giggled, her toes pressed down on his head, making him wince. He embraced this fetish even though that it wasn't his cup of tea. It was then that her panty hose rubbed his cock a little bit harder, with vigorous strokes; immediately that overwhelming tickling sensation was getting larger. It was too intense for him to describe, she then used two feet and began rubbing his member by the side.

"S-stop, its too much!" Dipper screamed while blushing and smiling.

"Oh really, then what if I do this." Her tail glowed and then touched his sac,

"Release it, your girlfriend is starving and you need to really feed her," Pacifica moaned, her eyes turned dark red.

Dipper screamed and twitched extremely, he climaxed hard, and a large seed of his semen sprayed in the air and landed on Pacifica, she sighed in heavily content and removed a large wad of his seed of her wings and sucked off the semen from her tail, swiped the semen from her panty hose.

"The smell is intoxicating," She thought as she licked his seed.

"Delicious as always Dipper. Lesson here, don't look at my photos." Pacifica said kissing his cheek, Dipper didn't say anything, his eyes were swirling around his head.


	17. Chapter 17

Pacifica was hunting her prey, who was it. Well it was just Dipper Pines, it was just an ordinary bloodsky day for the couple. That geeky human spirit who had wooed her from the beginning. Was running after taunting her saying cocky things like "I'm not scared of you, you're just a cute succubus who wants my semen all to herself! Bring it on! I'm not scared of you."

After she terrified him by showing him her tongue which transformed into a venomous snake. He ran off trying to escape her realm, being chased by Pacifica was now a endless excitement. She was chasing him for hours and hours, flying overhead. Trying to pick him off.

"You have absolutely nowhere to hide Dippy," Pacifica taunted, Dipper was stopped when a magical wall hit him in the face, signaling the end to her realm, she stared at his body. He looked so perfect before her, with dis deep brown hair staring at her in fear, trying to muster up some bravery against the Devil's daughter.

What Pacifica had not expected, was for him to drop his head and sigh deeply. "I know." Was all he said.

She couldn't help but feel sad, after all he was the one that saved her from death. "You're not going to even try to resist my beauty and body?" Pacifica asked sadly. It was so much fun when he ran with fear like a scared antelope.

"No." Dipper looked up at her, Pacifica's eyes were unnoticeable. "I've known you for a long time Pacifica, you're always hungry and you have hunted me for so long, we've always had sexual intercourse before and after my death, and me trying to resist always ends up giving you what you want." His voice was dry as a bone.

"So no, if you want to have your way with me, go ahead. I mean, this is better than being tortured till the end of time." Dipper said, taunting the blonde succubus without any fear or emotion on his face.

"But unfortunately, I don't think you can anymore." And at that his words confused her.

"Of course I fucking can!" Pacifica hissed while protesting, "I am a succubus, shrouded in lustful evil. To which you have placed your self. We both love each other, you love eating me out, you're just a frail human spirit who always falls for my traps and seduction and warms my bed with kisses." She told him in a fit a rage.

"No you can't do whatever you want to me anymore! I'm putting my footdown." Dipper said making the action his his feet stopping on the ground, he was being defiant against Pacifica's orders.

 _ **Dipper thinks he can beat me! This will be fun! Pacifica thought.**_

"I-I'm not afraid of you, even though your a demon!" Dipper screamed. Pacifica froze right where she was and stopped floating. What did he mean by saying he wasn't afraid, she could banish him forever. How could he not be afraid of her.

"I own your soul Dippy, remember that. You're my only lover and prey who loves me." Pacifica fired back trying to say a comeback, she held her trident in an intimidating way.

"I'm not afraid of you Pacifica! I do not fear you, you should be afraid of me!" He said, "Torture me if you like. Rape me, kiss me, do whatever! It doesn't matter anymore, you wouldn't enjoy it anyway, besides. I think your mother will ground you or even worse." Dipper said laughing at his own joke.

 ** _How dare he not be afraid of me. IN MY OWN REALM!?_** Pacifica thought as the anger boiled over her mother being involved in his amusement.

"Hmmm, I guess brimstone and misery will have to do then, won't it?" Pacifica sheepishly asked, she never ever wanted to hurt Dipper, but she was just dipping her toe in the water to see what she can say to him.

"Its not going to work, its going to fail!" Dipper said without a care in his voice, taunting the elite Succubus with ease. "Don't you need fear to scare humans, it won't work directed at me anymore." Dipper said narrowing his eyes, Pacifica growled.

"Stop saying that!" Pacifica screamed at him, the more he spoke the more agitated she became, this was all revenge for tying him up and making him enjoy that irresistible pleasure, it sure stirred up his emotions to the point he can say anything.

"Y-you can't win sex from me anymore, even if you try. You're now chasing an impossible dream." Dipper said as he stuck his tongue at her, Pacifica growled and blushed, she pushed him against the wall with her plush breasts colliding with his chest.

"I'm not afraid anymore." Dipper stated once again.

"W-well. HOW ABOUT THIS THEN!" Pacifica screamed, she whispered a demon incantation and a large black portal opened. Dipper had his arms crossed, laughing. He knew she wouldn't do a thing. But he was proved wrong when they were both sucked in.

"Ahhhh! Pacifica!" His screams were muffled, he was thrust into a vertex with Pacifica, they both went the other direction.

Dipper was spat out and his face landed first, "Ugh," He said, as he rubbed his cheek bone. He then looked around, Pacifica was no where in sight.

He looked frightened, the environment he was all empty in darkness. Was this his punishment for making Pacifica mad, it couldn't be. She wouldn't do such a thing, would she? He gulped, he just walked straightforward. His walking turned into running, he was screaming frantically. No one was there!

"M-mabel, P-pacifica!" Dipper then began to shed bitter tears, he roally screwed up this time. He didn't mean to make upset, he was just joking around, but alas. This was a prank that was gone way too far.

"Llamanic? Llamanic Pines" A voice called out.

"W-whos there?" Dipper screamed out.


	18. Chapter 18

Dipper looked up and saw a demon like creature crawl up towards him, eyes glowing yellow.

"My name is Lucifer, and if you don't want to be attacked by mangy beasts, I suggest you find a way out of here." He said as he disappeared. Leaving Dipper in a daze.

"This place is so confusing." Dipper said, as he finished his statement, He felt the ground shaking. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the horizon in front of him. He widened his eyes as he saw a million flesh eating creatures running towards him.

Dipper shrieked in a terrified horror. He couldn't believe the mess he'd gotten into, after making Pacifica upset, which was just playful foolishness to upset a succubus in hell, this was his end. He jetted the other way while the world around him continued to fade, red serpents spat acid towards him and a four eyed cyclops banged their clubs stick on the empty ground, screeching for blood. Dipper screamed in agony. Maybe his special privilege ran out for him, this was the real hell.

"Dipper..."

"Dipper..."

"Dipper..."

He heard his name being called three times, then reality hit him like a ton of cement bricks that was covered in dust.

* * *

"Dipper!" Pacifica screamed, her tail smacked his face, Dipper instantly woke up and jumped off the bed. He started punching the air with his eyes closed.

"Dipper! Relax!" Priscilla said waving her hands, ordering him to stop. When he resisted her orders. Priscilla conjured her trident and poked him on the butt, shocking him.

"Ouch! Why would you do tha-" He looked around, he was on the black bed. Priscilla and Pacifica both looked at him.

"I-it was just a dream..." Dipper whispered, Pacifica floated towards him and gently wrapped her arms around him, Dipper settled down and sat beside the bed.

"What happened, you were unconscious for a few hours, we figured you were just sleepy so we laid you down. Thats when you started doing a lot of twitches, I was almost going to enter in your mind to see what was wrong." Pacifica said calming down.

"Indeed, you almost scared me, and that's very rare to do. Considering that I do torture human souls."

Dipper sighed, "Ugh, Pacifica." Dipper placed his head down on her lap, she gently seeped his hands inside his hair. "I had a dream that we were playing the game where you fly up and try to catch me, but I said something in reverse physiology."

"Well what was it?" Pacifica asked.

"I was taunting you saying that I wasn't scared of you." Dipper replied, "That was really dumb, and then you were really upset and you teleported me to an unknown place. And then a demon told me that I should leave immediately because I was going to be attacked by monsters, serpents, etc.

Pacifica cocked her head towards her mother. She gave a shrug, there was an awkward silence until Priscilla broke it.

"We're just happy you're alright." Priscilla said, giving Dipper a hug, Dipper returned the embrace, he stood up and yawned, it felt so real but yet a figment of his imagination.

"I-I just need some time alone," Dipper politely asked, Priscilla and Pacifica both nodded, but not before Pacifica kissed him on the cheek, caressing his arm.

Dipper and Pacifica jumped when they heard a very loud "AWWHHH!"

Pacifica only just remembered that it was her mother Priscilla.

"Dammit, I forgot that you were here..." Pacifica mumbled annoyed, Priscilla snicked.

"Come on, he needs some alone time, let him be." Priscilla stated.

Priscilla grabbed her arm and shut the door as they left, Dipper looked down towards the picture of Pacifica and him, with Pacifica smiling and her tail wrapping around his waist with him blushing and screaming. He creaked a small smile, he laid down and looked up at the ceiling. Recovering his balance took most of the night.

* * *

The door knob jiggled opened and in walked Pacifica who spent the last few hours in her study. She was busy researching something that would mean a lot to both of them in the future. Dipper was still laying on his bed, the small nightmare Dipper had in his mind seemed like it cured himself. He woke up a little brighter than usual in a dark realm.

"My dear Dipper" Pacifica smirked.

"Yeah..." Dipper said in a groggy mood.

"My mothers working torturing souls, come on lets do something fun," Pacifica smirked.

"Uhmm, I'm still sleepy." Dipper said turning the other way, she growled and then her tail whipped his back. Shrieking in agony, he stood up and rubbed his back, trying to cool the pain.

"OKAY OKAY! Geez, you didn't have to smack me that hard." Dipper muttered, Pacifica smiled and grabbed his hand leading him out of the room, the two were walking for a few minutes until they reached a dark hallway that Dipper has never seen before, and the walkway lead to a mysterious room that was covered in black, Pacifica conjured up a key and opened the door. Inside, the environment was a little too creepy for Dipper's taste. there were candles that were glowing around a circle which was inside a five pointed star.

"What are we doing here, you said that we were going to do something fun?" questioned Dipper, as he looked at Pacifica.

"Well you see Dippy, I felt pretty bad that you had a nightmare, and since you're in Hell that doesn't make it much comfortable. So I'm going to turn you into a demon, not an incubus since I don't want you to get tempted, I have better self control of my urges and I only allow myself onto you. If you were an Incubus. I don't know how long you'll be tempted with her human women.

Dipper looked on in shock, he didn't think he'll change into something since he was a human spirit.

"B-but Pacifica. I like my form, can't I just decline it." Dipper pleaded.

"Nope," replied Pacifica giggling, "And besides, you've always been fond of my cute tail and wings, so why don't you have them."

She did make a point, Dipper always liked the accessories that Succubus and demons had, but the thing is that was perfect on them, he might look dorky with the demonic look.

"Ummm, Paz. W-will this really hurt, or will it just be quick and painless?" Dipper said in a low voice. He just wanted to make this clear, considering she'll chase him around until he did do the ritual. He didn't want her to get too comfortable.

Pacifica sighed. "Stop being such a dork, now shut up and kiss me," she whispered in a smile, she took off the brown robe which revealed a purple latex suit which thigh high boots, Dipper gazed upon her features. His member started to twitch as energy was pulsing within it, Pacifica grabbed his hand and showed him the 'P' which was carved into his hands.

"Forever..." Pacifica whispered, Dipper looked at her and repeated the same words, he held her hands tightly.

"Forever..." Dipper replied, but gulped, Pacifica noticed his nervousness.

"Don't be afraid, it'll be over before you know it." Pacifica smiled, she pressed her pink lips on his lips as she began to walk backwards, they both sat inside the circle. Pacifica's eyes glowed grey. She began to hum demonic incantations, Dipper noticed the books in the room were levitating from the ground, she then leaned in and nibbled at his neck.

"I've never liked blood as much as I love semen," Pacifica giggled.

* * *

Expect an update a little later tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

Pacifica started to trail kisses on his neck, sucking softly on a tender spot on his neck.

"This spot, this spot" her breathing started to hitch heavily as she licked and sucked on the target gently, Dipper felt that she was losing control and her lust was taking over. Stronger than it ever was but because of the ritual.

"Dippy, your taste is so exquisite. I-i'm going to delve a little deeper," She said, leaning back to peer into his eyes, dark and heated with passion.

Dipper replied by giving her a hug, with a devious smile. He nodded.

"Perfect..." Pacifica said, she laid him down on the demonic circle and sat on top of his groin area, moving back and forth very slowly, Dipper moaned while Pacifica leaned down, Dipper closed his eyes, his body was stood still with fear.

 _What the hell? Just let her do her thing._

Pacifica was stuck on this spot of her neck. It was something about it that had her hypnotized, this was the spot to turned me into an Incubus.

Dipper's eyes closed while Pacifica ran her tongue all over his neck and then licked her pink fangs. She was very hungry for his blood, it was at that moment her fangs pierced his neck, drinking up his blood.

"What the hell?!" Dipper exclaimed, opening his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Pacifica felt no need to reply, Dipper was dumbfounded, it was obvious. She was sucking on my blood. The inner circle was beginning to glow and it engulfed them into darkness. Dipper could feel himself getting weaker and weaker even though he felt his skin get hotter and slicker against hers. Pacifica noticed this and then injected something inside of him.

He felt her fangs dig deeper into his neck. She bit down and stretched the skin out from my neck as she released the fang from the roof of her mouth and this time, drove it hard into my flesh. The pain, lasted only a second or two before he felt her venom begin to course into his bloodstream.

The feeling was pure ecstasy because he felt his body surge, every single nerve ending was coming alive. Her skin was tight against mine while her hips swayed.

"Dippy," She whispered. "Here. Taste this." She used one of her long nail claws and made a cut on her own wrist. It started to slowly ooze blood, and she got turned on by watching her blood own started to flow out from her.

"..." Dipper moaned and her wrist pressed up against his lips and made sure some if not all the blood found its way inside his slightly opened mouth.

She waited for some kind of response from me, she didn't want to extract to much blood or he'll fade into oblivion.

Suddenly, the circle that they started to explode and Dipper began to hear demon incantation that wasn't coming from Pacifica, they were beginning to levitate off the ground, while they were in air. Dipper felt another wave of energy.

"No going back, no more days as a human spirit." Pacifica quietly said, the succubus princess leaned forward and kissed his lovers full lips.

Her hands hand him tightly in place, Dipper felt something grow from his head. He knew what was happening and did not care, all that mattered at the moment was the taste of her delicious mouth.

Two large growths formed between his shoulders blades. Pacifica had to make sure he felt no pain, only the soft form of her tongue wrapping around his. Their tongues tangled in erotic ways, his tongue quickly became forked like hers.

When she broke the kiss, Dippers body had fully transformed. His large horns curled backwards, his new wings extended outword, and his long tail swayed involuntarily.

"You make a sexy demon I must say!" Pacifica said, licking her lips.

Dipper looked over his shoulders and inspected his new black bat like wings. "All this feels really weird!"

"Stop whining! I'll give you a quick lesson on flying later. By the way, heres your new sowrd." Pacifica said, at that moment Pacifica's hands glowed and showed him his new sword.

Dipper looked at Junanok, which was laying on the floor. "I thought it was your sword?"

"Not anymore it isn't. Since your a demon now, it choose you as its master now."

He picked up the sword. It gave him the confidence that he needed to ward off anyone who dare lay a finger on Pacifica or him. Anyone, anything.

"We have to tell my mother the great news."

"She didn't know you did this?" Dipper questioned.

"Nope, I kept it a secret. She has to know what I did to you."

Dipper sighed but laughed, "I expect no less of you Pacifica, the Mistress of Sex."

"Hmmm, Mistress of Sex. That has a nice fit doesn't it."

"A fitting title my Princess."

While holding hands, Pacifica opened up the portal to the real damnation of Hell, Dipper remembered what his late sister told him about the evils of Hell, the irony made him laugh.

The path to hell was paved with heart warming intentions.

And thats it for this story folks, I'm going to go enjoy my spring break, because work and school kills me. I might make another story in the following days of some sort.

Until next time, see you guys later. Apologies for the cheesy ending.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I truly apologize guys, I should finish this story the right way, especially since there was no baby. I felt really bad for you guys, so heres this chapter to read. I'll update tomorrow. Depending if I need to go to work. Thanks for the reviews and favs.**

* * *

A very disgruntled Dipper Pines walked into his realm with the portal and threw his black glasses on the couch. It was past midnight and all he wanted to do was to take a hot shower to ease up the tension, s-stupid mother in law named Priscilla.

She kept him with a boat load of paper work to see which human is condemned. All Dipper wanted to was to tell her off and stand up for himself. But if he did, his wife would never forget to take revenge on him. Sometimes he wondered where he would be without them, probably in a mental institution.

He still remembered his official marriage with Pacifica, it was a marvelous occasion, with every demon in attendance. Taking a day off from their torturing of souls to come, even though the tortured souls will still be in hellfire.

"Pacifica!" He called out, taking off his shoes and floating toward the dark living room. It seemed a lot quiet than the usual errieness.

"Pacifica!" He called out again, walking into the bedroom he shared with her, when he saw the bathroom slightly opened. He could hear the shower running while Pacifica was singing. Smiling to himself, he called out once again.

"Pacifica? Hello. Can you hear me. Are you in there?"

"I'm in here." Dipper heard her voice. "Whats wrong, you seem a bit tense."

"I-its nothing. I'm just a bit tired-"

"Do you want to join me in taking a shower?" She asked, leaving Dipper in shock, never in the past several months has Dipper invited him into taking a shower, something was going on that wasn't very normal.

"Uh, you sure. I know we've done that before but-"

"Take it or leave it!" An annoyed Pacifica said, she peeked her head in front of the curtain.

Dipper grinned to himself as he stripped into nothing and walked into the bathroom while the cool air hit his naked body as his lude eyes fell on his very naked wife who was a Succubus, her back faced to him as she massaged her scalp. His member twitched as his gaze raked over her round plump ass and then at the peak of her pink nipples.

Making his water mouth in hard tainted lust. Oh he wanted to make love to her all night long. Its been such a long time, with taking care of the underworld and such, they haven't had sex ever since he turned into a demon.

Slowly opened the glass, he slid inside, his wife merely an inch away from him. He daringly slipped his arm around her waist and earned a small laugh from her.

"Hi..." Dipper said without looking at him.

"H-hey..." Dipper said dumbfounded, her looks were getting to him.

"Can you please give me a backrub, I deserve it," Pacifica said in a royally snood voice.

Dipper wanted nothing more but to touch and fondle her body. "Sure." He smiled. "Give me the scrubber."

Pacifica handed him the soap and scrubber. When Dipper poured it onto her shoulder and started to lather it on her skin. They both felt shocks through their spines, yet decided to keep calm about it, not ravening their bodies on the stop.

"How was your day?"She asked while his hand scrubbed and massaged her back.

"Oh, I guess you can say it was hell. Get it, because we're in hell." Dipper chuckled slowly because they were in hell, Pacifica stared at him blankly, not laughing.

"But in all seriousness, you should tell your mother to reduce the paperwork for how souls get tortured and how much descend into the eternal fire. The amount of humans is just beyond reason."

"I'll keep that in mind." Pacifica said. "I thought I wouldn't see you tonight."

"How could you expect me not to come back early to see my sexy succubus wife." Dipper asked, annoyed at her words.

"I do care for you know!"

"Oh come on Dippy..." She laughed, "I was just kissing." Her hands started to tease him by rubbing his hardened member. He moaned in pleasure, he wanted a payback and then wrapped his arms around her hips pushing them closer. He started to place luscious kisses along her neck.

His fingers played with the pink folds. Pacifica heaved her breath, she could feel the warmth of her orgasm, waiting for a dangerous release, when she looked back at him, she could feel herself drawn in his dark eyes. His look as a demon was more seductive, almost like an incubus.

"Do you want us to-" Dipper stated, letting his hands rub her breasts softly. Pacifica had one eye closed at the contact. "You know, tonight and all. We haven't had sex in a long time, and you being a succubus that needs warmth. Its my job to take care of you."

Pacifica smiled and sighed, leaning into him, her lips seductively met his neck, her fangs licking and biting his collarbone.

"Dipper, I want a baby." She managed to say.

"Of course, like an evil baby to say goodbye and laugh manically while it descended into fire."

Pacifica growled, "No stupid... We should have our own baby, our own little demon."

"Dipper's eyes widened, "Oh... Yeah. Make a demon, its just that..."

"Just what?" Pacifica nervously said.

"You're really beautiful, cute, sexy. Just everything feminine, sexy. And nice okay!" He blurted, bringing a small blush. He had never said that after their marriage due to his work immediately after their marriage.

"Dipper, we don't need to if you don't want to." She said, she would be heartbroken if he rejected her plea.

"I need to," Dipper whispered in his ear, "We need to fertilize ourselves, and we both find each other very attractive. Is there something wrong it that?"

Pacifica shook her head. "Its just that, I'm too excited and all. Having a baby, I want us to be happy." She said.

Dipper pinned her to the shower and engulfed his lips to hers. She moaned into the kiss, grabbing his hair in approval, she was deeply starved and missed having sex with her husband. She loved to play with her breasts like he was doing to her right now. She missed his long thick length insider her. Pacifica knew that being starved from not having sex was bad for her, she missed all her touches and kisses.

Pacifica wrapped her legs around his waist when Dipper slowly positioned his cock at her entrance. The moment he was about to enter, Pacifica uttered something with her hair covering her eyes.

"Make love to me Dipper." She moaned, with her tail and wings stretching out. "Go slow and easy, I want this to be very sensual. I want to savor every taste of you."

Dipper smirked evilly and looked at her. "Looks like you had already planned this, didn't you Pacifica." He said huskily while nibbling on her ear.

She gave a rather empty nod and looked at him, "You have no idea." Pacifica said with a challenging smirk, challenge by 'give me your best shot'. Dipper accepted the challenge. Turning off the shower. He carried her back to the bedroom and threw her on the bed.

She purred like a cat as he crawled on top of her in an instant, his lips pecked her neck and then slowly traveled down her down breasts, she moaned in lustful pleasures, clawing his chest underside with her long claws, he was sucking her rosy pink nipples that had her milk and body that tempted him for so long, while her fangs hypnotized him the way she licked them very seductively.

Ultimately resulting in his damages. She moaned out his name as her fingers slide in and out of her entrance while his teeth did works on her breasts. To take revenge for what she considered delaying her for having sex with him. She pumped his length tight with her hand making him groan.

He hissed, "Pacifica, your hands too warm!" He yelled.

"Revenge Dippy, just sweet revenge." Pacifica chuckled while narrowing her eyes. "I want you inside me, p-please." She said while blushing, she bit her lip. Dipper's mouth was about to water on the stop. How could anyone not make love to her.

He positioned himself before her entrance, the tip of his member rubbed her folds making her shriek in a tiny voice, being a succubus has all advantages in the universe.

"If you decide to come inside me, it will never be a mistake. Understand?"

Dipper replied with a kiss and leaned in, biting her neck with his own fangs. She moaned in pleasure, but her lips never left his as their hips crashed in harmony. Whatever happened in Hell, would never be regretted despite other souls regretting their place in the realm.

The whole hour felt like an eternity, as Dipper passionately grabbed her breasts and squeezed them as hard as he can while thrusting into her, his hand grabbed her tail and squeezed it hard while rubbing it up and down. Dipper lifted himself up.

"Ahhhhhh!" He hissed, releasing his seed into her, Dipper collapsed next to the Princess of Hell. The two demons breathes were hitched, desperate for air.

He looked at the beautiful figure of his wife, covered in sweat and orgasm, he managed to cup her face and kissed her lips, he then licked her horns as a sign of love in the underworld, if there was anything such as that emotion by others.

"I love you." He whispered, Pacifica couldn't help but blush deeply and give him a intense but soft look.

"Since when?" She asked.

"When we first met." Dipper smiled at her, Pacifica managed to fight back her tears and kissed him lovingly.

"Ready for round two?" She said while her tail wrapped around his cock, stroking in gently, it got larger and larger while Dipper moaned.

"Ready as always," he answered as he tackled her, his face was buried in her luscious breasts, his tongue made a trail on her flat creamy stomach, Pacifica closed her eyes and hissed in pleasure, the rest of the night was spent in unholy sinful bliss.

* * *

Dipper sat nervously on the bed, Priscilla was kind enough to grant him a day off, she had been in the toilet for the past hour, blowing chunks into the bowl. How much does one female have to spend on a pregnancy test? Dipper always thought to himself how the stick always worked, did they shove it in the-.

"Paz, are you done!" He called out nervously, an impatient wreck, "you've been inside for an hour-" he stopped in his tracks when the toilet clicked open and out came Pacifica with a stick in her hand.

"So..."

"Pacifica blushed and looked down," The pregnancy stick had two lines, it was a cute moment.

"What does this mean?" he drawled while looking at the stick, "Please don't tell me we have to start all over again."

"It means that I'm pregnant you perverted dick horn!" She said in annoyance, Dipper formed a surprised look.

"Oh." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"What, that's all you have to say, I'm pregnant!" She said seeking attention.

"No, what I meant is... that... um..." Dipper attacked her lips with his, Pacifica moaned into the kiss while he slipped his hands all over her butt, while grabbing her yellow hair. She didn't know she was going to share such a sexy kiss for such an occasion.

"I took twenty tests to make sure." Pacifica shrugged.

"You took twenty tests!?"

"I had to make sure it was correct."

Dipper laughed, "Well of course. You're Pacifica. The perfect princess after all."

SMACK!

Her tail smacked his chest.

"Ow! That was so not cool. Now my chest aches."

"Sigh, all I'm just saying if those tests were negative. Will you try it again with me? You sounded really irritated or something like that."

"All I would have done was throw you on the black bed and make love to you all day. And not just for the baby. But also for you to know that you're the best thing thats ever happened to me."

She chuckled while her tail slithered around his leg, "Oh really." She said in sarcastic way.

"Do you me to show you how much I love you?" Dipper asked in a seductive voice.

Pacifica bit her lips and traced her jaw with her finger which her husband managed to catch in his mouth. "I wouldn't mind." She blushed with an equally seductive voice when Dipper told her what he said a few seconds ago.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Enjoying** **my spring break, sorry for the late upload. Its been a long like five days XD**

* * *

"Dipper," Pacifica couldn't help but moan as her husband kissed her breasts and sucked her nipples. "You know, this has to stop when I become very puffy and have fat legs and-"

"Have an amazing pair of breasts which my hands can play with even though they won't fit them." Dipper finished in a boastful way, blowing air into her nose.

Pacifica giggled and then moaned, her tail started to get harder and harder, he slipped into her entrance. "I-its not funny." She said, trying to sound harsh and serious, but she couldn't. "And could you let me go. Its five in the morning and we are having intercours-"

"We are about to. Now having, this is foreplay. And since you're a succubus. You should probably know that by now.

"And Priscilla said its okay, she knows everything about pregnancy."

"Will you just shut up? Just because my mother is helping us, does not give you the right- oh!" Pacifica stopped her whining and moaned as Dipper entered her. She kept saying his name, whispering it like a demonic hymn. Each soft thrust echoed in the room. At that moment, Pacifica felt uneasy and wanted to throw up.

"Dipper, p-please. Move away! GET AWAY!" She said urgently, wanting to get up. But Dipper didn't let her. In fact, he nibbled on her ear.

"I'm so close love, like almost at the edge." He whispered in the succubus's ear.

"Dipper, this is very serious! I need to hurl." Pacifica screamed, Dipper climbed off her immediately, she floated towards the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet bowl. She never realized when Dipper came over and started to hold her hair and wings together, also rubbing her back in comfort.

"Just relax Pacifica." He said rubbing her back with extra tender, he conjured orange juice. "Here."

Pacifica smiled and accepted the beverage, she then threw it up on the floor. "This is disgusting, you're terrible at conjuring things!"

Dipper sighed, he had been used to her insults when it came to him conjuring random things that she needed. But he thought it was pretty cute everytime she went in a rage, maybe succubus have worst mood swings then humans.

"I hate throwing up every morning!"

"Come on now! It's only for a couple of days" Dipper said, bringing her limp form into his arms. "You are going to finish your third month in five days, and probably this morning sickness will be over. Trust me. I went to college." Dipper said confidently.

Pacifica ignored the college statement, she sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "If this was just a single trimester, how am I going to survive the other two. Its going to be excruciating, you know succubus don't give birth that often, once in a blue moon."

"Dippy, you said I could name the child if we have a girl."

Pacifica hissed in annoyance and folded her arms over her five month old belly, scooting away from him on the couch.

Dipper chuckled and slid next to her, her mood swings were very strong, not to forget her cravings of caramel pie. He was going mad getting and making her such weird stuff to eat, but as the old demon folklore say, never mess with a pregnant Succubus, it is as good as getting tortured by them.

"I'm sorry." Pacifica mumbled with a sigh and leaned into his arms. Dipper hugged her closer, "Its just my hormon-"

"I know Paz, I know." He said, giving her a kiss.

"I've never given birth before, its not known for succubi to do that."

Dipper nodded, "So if its a girl. What would you name it?"

"Hmmm, Jezebel, it has a nice demonic touch to it."

"Its perfect." Dipper smiled. "I don't know what name to give him its a boy."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Pacifica said, patting him on the back.

* * *

"Ah! Look who we have here!" Priscilla exclaimed while closing the portal to hell and entering the makeshift examination room. "How's my beloved son-in-law doing?"

"Oh, I'm all well." Dipper said. "But you're daughter has been suffering a lot lately. The baby has been kicking a whole lot you can see it physically move from the outside."

"And I like it." Pacifica smiled cheekily.

"That is very unlikely. I mean you are in you're sixth month and you've been experience a lot of pain."

"But isn't it normal for any woman to experience pain." The blonde succubus asked.

"It is." Priscilla nodded and motioned for her to seat down on the bed, she did what she was asked and Dipper sat next to her and took her hand, Priscilla pulled up Pacifica's shirt and her eyes glowed a passive pink color. Looking deep in her eyes, Pacifica knew there was good news.

"No wonder you've been experiencing heavy kicks." Priscilla smiled at her daughter.

"What is it?" Dipper asked.

"Oh its nothing much really, its just that she's experiencing double kicks." Priscilla winked.

Dipper's face brightened up, "We're having babies. Not just one demon baby!"

Pacifica's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness. Twins?" She asked.

"Twins." Priscilla confirmed. "Do you want to see them?"

The couple both nodded when Priscilla conjured up a screen and seeing the babies move in harmony in their mother's womb.

The succubus couldn't help but cry in pure joy as she held her destined lover's arm, "They look so beautiful!" Pacifica squealed.

"They do." Dipper laughed and leaned in closer, nuzzling her cheek and kissing them.

"I love you Pacifica." He said.

"I love you too Dipper." She smiled as he wiped the passive tears from down her cheek.

Priscilla awed at their affection before clearing her throat, "Do you want to know their genders?"

Pacifica looked toward Dipper, she exchanged a smile toward him, he knew what the smile meant.

"As much as we want to, we want it to be a surprise." Was all Dipper said, Pacifica smiled and nuzzled his own cheer once again.

"I love you," she said once again. "I'm happy that I'm carrying your demon babies.

* * *

"Dipper Pines, I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Pacifica screamed, there was foam coming out of the side of her mouth, she was in labor. Pushing out for their babies with all her will. The scared demon prince sat next to her, tightening holding one of her hands.

"Babe, I'm sure you'll take your words back one day, AND STOP CRUSHING MY BONES." Dipper said wincing.

"MARK MY WORDS PINES, I'M NEVER GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU OR ANY MAN EVER AGAIN." She said, shocking because the succubus suck on his semen to stay healthy.

"Pacifica, I can see a head!" Priscilla said, "Just push a bit more. Keep on pushing!"

"Push Paz, I know you can do it!" Dipper encouraged.

"Just a couple more pushes," Priscilla said.

Pacifica screamed and gave a weak nod as she pushed again, her body was in the point of collapse. But the blonde had vowed to herself until she heard a cry. Giving out labored breaths, Pacifica pushed again. When the couple heard a high pitch cry of their first born.

"Its a girl!" Priscilla announced, handing the cry baby to a demon who was a nurse. "One more to go Pacifica dear."

"I can't, I just can't this again. It hurts like hellfire." Pacficia cried in pain.

"Please Paz. It'll be easy. Okay?" Dipper said, comforting her hand that she used to crush his.

Pacifica wept and nodded slowly, she pushed again, and within moments, the trio could hear a second cry.

"I-its another cry!" Priscilla announced again. "Congrats guys."

"You did great love." He cooed "You did an amazing job."

Pacifica smiled weakly at him, when Priscilla brought their beautiful wailing twins in front of their awaiting eyes. Dipper took the fragile baby, happily into his arms as he performed a quick healing spell on her, making her feel cleansed.

"She's got your hair and your eye color." Dipper said looking at the baby he was carrying, Priscilla brought the other baby girl and placed her in the succubus arms.

"She's very squishy, and she has your hair and your eye color, how unfortunate." Pacifica joked.

Dipper chuckled at her soft joke and looked at Priscilla who brushed a tear back. She was now and grandmother of the underworld.

"So, what are you going to name them?"

"Hmmm, I'll name her Jezebel. It has a demonic touch to it." Pacifica said kissing her newborn daughters cheek.

"Hmmm, I'll name her Patricia, because she looks like you." Dipper said, Pacifica and Priscilla nodded. They enjoyed that she had a 'P' in her name, at that moment horns started to grow on their daughters heads.

"Whoa, wha-"

"Relax, its okay. Its just natural." Pacifica said calming him down.

"They do grow up fast do they, they look so cute and innocent as demon babies." Dipper thought.

The two babies gurgled while they looked at their parents. "Are you going to grow up ruling Hell." Pacifica cooed, Jezebel only looked at her, but leaned in and nuzzled her right breast.

Pacifica gave a small laugh of love.

"I love you Pacifica."

* * *

"I love you too Dipper."

* * *

 **Meanwhile a million spirit light years away from the underworld, there was a storm brewing in the conference of angels in heaven. Upset over the birth of Dipper and Pacifica's children.**


	22. Chapter 22

All the Angels of heaven gathered together inside a small palace.

"How can Dipper be some tempted!"

"This is blasphemous!"

"The birth of those two will prove to be a disaster for Earth and Heaven, what if they grow up to take over the planet."

Those were the sounds angels whos voices were soft but firm in aggression, until their voices started to get very angry. So angry that one angel who was sitting on top of a highchair looking down at everyone had enough and slammed his gavel repeatedly.

"Enough!" He said.

The angels looked up and noticed that their leader Haniel sighed, "I don't like this situation either. We've let Priscilla and Pacifica get away with so much deeds on earth, especially tempting human men who've done absolutely.

"WE?! You haven't done anything Haniel, you've sat down like Nero while Earth is being corrupted, how can we trust you with this situation?"

More angels joined in the upset and resent over their leaders inability to think straightforward, Haniel grunted, after all he's done in the past several centuries preserving the peace of heaven, they think they can't just abandon him. After a long while, he smashed his fist on the table.

"Okay! I've thought of something, we have to kidnap Jezebel and Patricia and convert their powers as angels, having hybrid dangerous will prove to be too dangerous for our heaven and the earth." He leaned back and crossed his hands together, all the angels seemed to nod and agree with his strategy, after all it was to preserve both worlds from gaining too much power.

"All in favor say YAY! and those who don't approve... Lets just say leave the room." He smirked with an intimidating stare that shuck up the whole room who didn't agree with him.

"YAY!" They all said with a resounding voice that fulled up the holy room.

* * *

"Motion passed!" He said as he slammed his gavel, the rest of the angels clapped and stood up. They were prepared to have balance in power, even if was to make Dipper and Pacifica's demon twins disappear from the face of Hell and convert them to angels.

To say that Mabel was miserable was an understatement, she heard the news, Haniel was going to send a henchman to attack the couple's twins, and even though Mabel was happy to become a aunt, she has little time to bask in her glory.

She walked in circles around her room for hours, that's when she grunted and stormed out. She ran outside where the weather was always crystal lukewarm with the air as clear as an antique glass and stormed to where Haniel's bed chambers.

She snuck in when the guards turned around and walked toward the other side. She creaked open the door and saw Haniel was sitting down on his chair, drinking his tea and peered at the daily newspaper of the heaven realm.

"How dare you!" Mabel screamed, "This plan your attempting is staggering hypocrisy!" Mabel said, she never used big heart words like this before when confronting some angel. Haniel screamed and smiled.

"Well if it isn't Mabel Pines, what brings you here?" He said, sipping his tea and placing it on his coffee table.

"Why would you and the other angels even think about this!" Mabel screamed.

Haniel pondered at her words, "Oh..." He said sarcastically, "You're talking about me trying to convert my nieces to angels. Thats not fair to Dipper and Pacifica!?" She gritted her teeth, and with a little bit of her courage, she tip toed closer to him. Haniel stared at Mabel, her white and fluffy wings were fully extended, when they first met, Mabel was entering Heaven automatically because of the way she died at the hands of Robbie. No one who suffered rape and murder should ever be banished to eternal fire unless for sound revenge.

"I do what I must to protect my citizens by any costs!" He glared at her, he took small steps in advanced to come closer to Mabel.

"And besides, apart from all of that!" He said, staring down at her, his snake like arms wrapped around her and changed his mood, his eyes stared deep down in her pupils. She gasped out of surprise, he then leaned in gave her a slow sensual kiss, one of his fingers lifted up her robe and revealed her lingerie. Mabel moaned, she hasn't made love in such a long time with someone like this before, she knew it was wrong but thunder struck twice. She was vulnerable to the touches of men.

She released her lips from his and stared at him, he smiled.

"Submit to me..." He simply said, "I'll give you anything you want in this realm."

Mabel didn't know what to do, she was in a position where if she didn't comply with his demands, she might be looked away in a solitary room with a lot of pillows, which in her opinion was way more torture than eternal fire.

"Sigh, fine. I submit, I'll become your familiar." Mabel said looking down, "But on one condition." She declared, "You kidnap them only on your own. Since your such a great leader of the angels. And then convert them" Mabel said glaring at him with a smile, she felt his groin area with her hands which felt like soft velvet, it was her turn to be seductive, and she got him right where he wanted.

"And what if I refused?" He asked.

"Then maybe I won't let you sleep with me." Mabel said staring into his eyes, now Haniel was the one who was being subdued by her looks, he nodded slowly. He'll start the plan today if it was to get what he needed from her, which was love, affection, and heated touching.

* * *

"Come back here!" Pacifica hissed at Jezebel, the infant looked back and stuck her tongue, its been over two days and Jezebel and Patricia's ability to fly and float was better than the princess herself. Dipper laughed while he carried Patricia, who was soft and sound on his arms.

"Can't you help me!" Pacifica said, chasing after their daughter.

"I would love to help but my hands are kind of full here." Dipper said, pointing in the direction of his newborn, Pacifica sighed, Jezebel dodged every object and almost left to go to the window.

"NO!" Pacifica screamed, she finally caught up to her in the nick of time and grabbed one of her small black wings, softly so she wouldn't feel any pain.

"Gotcha!" Pacifica said in a victory tone, Jezebel tried to resist her mothers arms, for a four week old she was stronger than her sister, Pacifica kissed her cheek which caused her to settle down and relax.

"Sigh, she's so fast." Pacifica said while placing her in her crib which had toy tridents and a lullaby dangling on top of her crib, Patricia did the same and Dipper placed her next to her purple crib next to her sister.

"I'm off to go the fifth circle, my mom told me she needs help." Pacifica said, Dipper pouted.

"Just tell Priscilla that your busy, we have some things to attend to." Dipper winked while slithering his arms around her.

"We can't. She'd march right in our room and take me by force. I have to assist her in torturing souls." Pacifica said, conjuring her trident, Dipper didn't dare question Priscilla's authority, because to do so would have serious consequences, even though he is her son-in-law, Dipper nodded and sat down quietly. Pacifica ripped open a portal and went deep into the eternal fire, now Dipper was by himself, unaware of the events are about to take place.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I couldn't make it longer. Work has got me in a bunch, expect an update on Thursday. Thanks for readings, and thanks for the new favs and reviews. I really appreciate it.**

 **P.S: I promise a longer chapter. And don't tell me why Mabel betrayed Dipper, I know what I'm doing :(**


	23. Chapter 23

Dipper walked in his study to grab papers to work on that Priscilla gave him, it was exactly two hundred pages, it was going to be a long bloody night, suddenly he heard small screech. He quickly went out the room and saw someone who didn't look like he belonged here. He was 6'2 and stared at Dipper in a deep gaze, something that will haunt his memories in the many years to come.

"Stay right there, or I'll cut their heads," Haniel said, pulling out a dagger.

He spoke without raising his voice, and he looked at Dipper calmly and without any hesitation.

Dipper was sweating profusely, obviously unsure if she was actually meant to say something.

After a few moments Dipper calmed himself down.

"Look, what do you want..." He began, Haniel gave him a smug look.

"I'm going to borrow these for a moment." Haniel said, cradling Patricia and Jezebel in his hands, at that moment Dipper snapped. He jetted towards him and pulled out his minigolf sword that Pacifica gave him a while back. Haniel dodged it with ease.

"Face it Pines, you're no match for me. And once I obtain the powers of your daughters, Heaven will rule." He then ported out of the realm, Dipper was shocked. How did he penetrate into their realm in the first place. His heart was beating, he sniffed out their trail and ported to them immediately, good thing demons know how to track their beloved loved ones with their strong sense of smell. A common skill for demons.

* * *

He ported and looked around, this place weirdly odd. "This area... it looks familiar... I think I've been here before."

"You're right Pines. And you're going to witness me converting Jezebel and Patricia right here... In the park where you used to play at." His stare got more intimidating.

It all came back at him like a pile of bricks, he was in Piedmont California! Again...

Dipper turned his attention back to his children, they were crying profusely as if Hell was freezing over.

"Why do you want to convert them, they're just little kids!" Dipper screamed.

"Because fool. They have enormous power and strength, with that Heaven can use it and take over the world. And in case you've been living under a gigantic bolder. My heaven and your Hell has been in a power struggle for millions and millions of centuries. With this conversion, they'll be in my side and we'll take over Hell, silencing it and banishing it forever!"

Jezebel and Patricia were now in a zero chamber, no one could hear their tears and depression, they're faces were out of control.

"Are you stupid, humans need Hell in order for punishment! If there was no hell. Humans could be free to do whatever they want and have a peaceful afterlife." Dipper felt this was very ironic, how could an angel be so malicious. W-was he a fraud?

"And I have somewhere closer to your demonic heart to help me!"

There was a whirlwind of light and Dipper's eyes narrowed, it was Mabel Pines.

Mabel Pines... The young deceased woman who betrayed his own twin.

"M-mabel, how could you?" Dipper said, very teary eyed, Mabel glared at him and scoffed at his foolish question.

"Isn't it obvious Dipper. With my nieces and Haniel at my side we'll rule Hell and earth, and the rest of the universe. Also he gave me a sweater that he sewed for me." Mabel said conjuring the fluffy accessory. Dipper couldn't believe this.

"B-but, I suffered so much! The investigation of your murder, all that hard work! All the sacrifices! Why would you betray me and your nieces!"

"Shut up! Haniel. Begin with the show, but first. Give me a little kiss"

"Noooo!" Dipper charged towards them, he was going to decapitate Haniel's head, but it didn't happen because Mabel used her power surging through her hands and pushed him back on the ground, she motioned her hands left and right and the Sand entrapped her hands and legs, he tried to resist, but it was futile.

Haniel laughed at Dipper's misery, he wrapped his arms around Mabel, to which she tip toed and kissed him delicately on the lip. It was odd, his skin felt pretty weird, her kiss itched against his skin. He then collapsed on the ground.

The angel examined her job, Haniel was quivering helplessly in the grip of her magic. He then widened his eyes, his skin became to fade and fade into dust.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" H-haniel said, his movement was slowing down.

Mabel smiled and licked her licks, "Just a little something something that someone thought me."

Haniel tried to get up, but he was too weak, he collapsed once again on the floor, his body felt like it was going to give up.

Mabel looked down at him and scowled, "Bye bye Hanny..." She raised her leg up high, Haniel groaned and tried to scream, but his weakness made him muffle his misery. Mabel's hell smashed his face and his entire existence faded.

Mabel freed Dipper's hands and freed him from his sand bondage, "I'm very sorry Dipper," Mabel said, she winced by her actions, she opened the zero chamber converter where Jezebel and Patricia was stored in. When Mabel held both of them they began to sniff and calm down.

"How did you-"

"I made him feel that I was his girlfriend, so I could earn his trust and prepare a sneak attack." Mabel said, Dipper was trying to summarize everything but the shock of what transpired against him was just unbelievable, Mable; gave him Jezebel who continued to have a red face, Dipper was teary eyed and kissed her cheeks and forehead.

"Who thought you that Kiss-of-Death technique?" He asked.

"Me," A seductive purr whispered, Pacifica arrived by a whirlwind of flames.

"Mabel made contract with me through earth, I couldn't believe Angels would do such a thing, we had an agreement to keep the peace of the spirit world and the earth world, if they want a slaughter. We'll give them a slaughter!" Patricia's eyes was glowing red.

"No Pacifica, thats not the correct way!" Priscilla floated behind her daughter.

"WHAT! Haniel and the rest of the Angels conspired to kidnap and convert me and my husband's children into Angel's so when they grow older they could have their power for their own selfish needs. That isn't holy, that's just hypocrisy. Heaven needs to be dealt with swiftly!" Pacifica conjured her trident.

"I have a better Idea." Priscilla said, she leaned into Pacifica's ear, within moments Pacifica smirked.

"They won't survive it." Pacifica said nodding in approval. "Dipper, why don't you and Mabel catch up again, me and my mother have business to attend to."

And with that the two left, going to the so called holy empire.

* * *

Word of Haniel's failure spread like wildfire, the realm was in panic mode, Angels were trying to hide in their homes. Why? Because Priscilla and Pacifica are about to commit the largest conversion in history. It was an act of savage revenge. They, along with Haniel will descend from the holy empire to the pits of Hell as Priscilla's torture playtoys, no one was spared, everyone who had an act when it came to the attempted kidnapping will be brutalized for eternity, Priscilla was laughing evilly as a whole plot of angels fell from clouds and into the depths, Patricia was setting their towers and land ablaze, the screams of men aroused Priscilla.

The Angels were ill-prepared for an attack, and even if they tried to defend themselves, their pride on being on the top of the barrel got in the way. They were no match for two mothers, hell-bent on seeking justice. Pacifica hacked one of the guards until his decision to Hell.

Priscilla was very happy with herself watching horrendous scenes of Heaven with her own eyes, she never wanted to do this. But if Heaven struck first, she had the right to defend her family and her realm.

Meanwhile on Earth...

Mabel smiled tenderly as she carried her niece Patricia. it was so unfamiliar seeing an Angel holding a demon baby.

"Mabel, when we first met as spirits. Why didn't you tell me about Angels being corrupt." Dipper said glaring at her while caring his daughter Jezebel. It was a quarter after midnight, and the locals were unaware what was going on as a spirit twins were communicating with each other.

"I wanted to, but I was cut off when I was going to say it. I was just so shocked to see you," Mabel said, Patricia babbled and rubbed her left horn on her chest.

Dipper sighed.

Mabel looked up in the sky, "Are they going to ransack heaven now?"

"Knowing Priscilla's personality, yes."

"But how!? Where will all good spirits go now, w-where will I go."

Dipper pondered for a bit, if Priscilla and Pacifica were capturing corrupt angels and sending them to the ninth circle, who will be in charge, who will decide who goes to the realm and who will cleanse it from all the wrong doings of the hypocritical angels who wanted to kidnap his children.

"You Mabel, you should be the leader in Heaven!" Dipper announced.

"Me?" Mabel asked.

"Why not? You're the kindest person I know, anyone with true eyes could see that." Dipper said smoothly.

"Can't Pacifica or Priscilla just convert me to a demon or something, I want to be with you."

Dipper laughed, Jezebel giggled cutely along with him. "Trust me Mabel, you don't want to be in Hell,

you're to sweet for that. I for the other hand, have to atone my sins for laying with a Succubus." Dipper shrugged, the angel looked down, he saw a tear running down her face, he couldn't blame her. She still remembers the rape, destruction, and blood, caused by Robbie.

He held her as she continued to cry, Dipper knew she had a tough task of ahead of her. She was the only one who will take ahold of the holy realm and be its new leader, Jezebel and Patricia looked up at their family. Still uncomprehending, Mabel's angel wings folding around them, holding her family as if they were the most precious thing in the world, her hands were running through Jezebel and Patricia's hair.

The tears came in heavily, as the warmth around her woke her from her shocked state.

He held her as she cried, feeling confusion and dizziness, her fear, her relief.

Her arms went around his waist, holding onto him like a lifeline; closing his eyes, held her closer, careful not to crush or suffocate her, and kissed the top of her head.

 _ **Everything will be alright**_

We're finally here as a family.

She hard his words in her mind.

 _ **She was safe in his arms.**_


End file.
